


С первого взгляда

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Infidelity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: За драмой отношений Рика, Лори и Шейна было интересно наблюдать, но что если сделать из этого треугольника четырехугольник, добавив Дэрила?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке и в честь Дня рождения Энди Панды х3 <3

Когда Рик Граймс услышал полный облегчения жалобный вопль «Папа!», его как будто снова подстрелили. Он никогда даже представить себе не мог, что от счастья бывает так больно. Уже зажившая рана будто в мгновение сжалась и тягуче запульсировала от вспыхнувшего воспоминания, снова заставив пережить те мгновения на пустынной пыльной дороге у границы штата. Он не плакал тогда, под ритмично выталкиваемую из тела кровь, звенящий от нарастающей паники голос Шейна и вереницу мыслей о том, как многого, скорей всего, уже никогда в жизни не сделает: не увидит сына, не поиграет с ним в сокер на выходных, как обещал, не раздобудет ему желанный выпуск комикса, не объяснит, что мама не права — он любит их больше всего на свете, больше собственной жизни, ему не наплевать! Но сейчас Рик плакал, и на что действительно было плевать, так это на количество людей вокруг, ставших свидетелями этих слез.

  
Карл обнял отца с такой силой, что и десять человек не смогли бы разъединить его цепкие маленькие руки и ноги. Рик чувствовал как намокает рубашка у ворота под аккомпанемент глухих всхлипываний уткнувшегося ему в шею мальчика, и от этого сердце буквально разрывалось на куски в груди. Его сын никогда еще так не плакал, даже после того раза, когда разбил коленку и впервые увидел свою кровь.

  
Рик шел, будто на автопилоте двигаясь в сторону своей жены, которая всё ещё не торопилась бежать навстречу. Она наверняка уже давно успела его похоронить, а потому сейчас смотрела так, будто увидела привидение. Как будто бы он был куда страшнее всех тех мертвецов, что теперь бродили по миру в настойчивых поисках всего, что еще оставалось живым.

  
Но когда расстояние между ними сократилось до нескольких шагов, Лори наконец-то сорвалась с места, вжавшись в прихрамывающую фигуру мужа всем телом, направляя его голову на удивление крепкими сухими руками к своей шее, всё ещё помня о том как ее запах всегда успокаивал его и дарил комфорт. Рик купался в этом привычном аромате и подаренных им воспоминаниях, как на нежных волнах, не желая думать больше ни о чем. Быть может он действительно являлся призраком из прошлого, но, по крайней мере для нее этот призрак оказался желанным. И когда они на мгновение все же слегка отстранились друг от друга — чтобы просто посмотреть в лицо, еще раз убедиться, что осязание не врет — в глазах Лори уже не стоял испуг, паника улеглась, и они снова сияли, как случалось в те моменты, когда она была по-настоящему счастлива, а не находилась на грани слез.

***

Рик совсем не планировал становиться в тот вечер всеобщим развлекательным радио спектаклем, но нескрываемый жадный интерес в пол дюжине пар глаз был настолько цепким, что игнорировать его и дальше не представлялось возможным. Особенно любопытство Гленна, и Рик рассудил, что уж отважный разносчик пиццы как никто другой заслуживает узнать, насколько важным звеном в цепи удачно складывающихся обстоятельств на пути Рика Граймса он стал.

  
И, если уж совсем честно, Рику самому было необходимо выговориться. Какая ирония, Лори всегда так хотела знать, что у него творится на душе, хотя он категорически отказывался тащить в дом всё то дерьмо, с которым приходилось сталкиваться по работе. Какая же ирония, в самом деле: она получила то, что хотела, потому что случился конец света. Теперь-то они все повидали дерьма на десять жизней вперед, но он и не собирался вдаваться в подробности, в конце-то концов, действительно важными были не сцены, представшие глазам Рика, а то, что он чувствовал в тот момент. Когда очнулся в госпитале совсем один, растерянный и ничего не понимающий, беспомощный, как новорожденный щенок. Он до сих пор не до конца понимал, как умудрился тогда выжить. Помнил весь тот шквал выбивающих из колеи чувств, накативших еще до того как он решился покинуть палату. Как вытаскивал из себя трубки и катетер. И даже умудрился сообразить, где ослаблять и что подкручивать, а не бездумно дернул, обеспечив бы себе таким образом пожизненную перспективу мочиться исключительно сидя. Лори хотела знать, что он чувствует, и этим вечером он выложил всё так, что некоторые, в особенности самый пожилой в лагере человек — Дейл — по всей видимости, почувствовали себя неуютно. Рик даже своему нечаянному спасителю Моргану не рассказывал столько, хотя тогда-то ощущения явно были на порядок свежее. Но тогда он не мог позволить себе расслабиться, у него была цель, был пункт назначения, до которого следовало бы добраться как можно быстрей и безопасней. Сейчас же все пережитое запоздало обрушилось на него с тяжестью груды мешков с песком, грозясь погрести под собой, поэтому его прорвало, как старую плотину, ведь с тех пор как они с Морганом попрощались и до самой Атланты его единственным собеседником была лошадь, покойся несчастная скотина с миром, о чем он только думал, таща ее в город.

  
Впрочем, глупый вопрос, конечно же, он думал о семье. Как мертвецы думают (если они вообще на это способны) о еде, он, ослабленный комой, с еще не до конца пришедшим в себя мозгом, как заевшая пластинка думал только о том, чтобы разыскать сына.

  
После того как он уже не мог найти больше слов, разговор сам собой перетек на ту тему, которая навязчиво висела над головой вернувшейся из Атланты группы — как держать ответ перед младшим братом Мерла Диксона. Если честно, Рик не хотел об этом думать, по большей части потому, что не видел в обсуждениях смысла- для себя он уже все решил. Виноват был он, значит и разговор вести тоже ему. Чем окажется этот разговор: сообщением родственнику плохих вестей или же очередными опасными переговорами, Рик не знал, но судя по обсуждению вокруг костра, люди склонялись к последнему. Граймсу не было страшно, но он слукавил бы, если б сказал, что не рад нежданной отсрочке. Как бы не давили на его совесть живо представляемые картины страдающего от жажды Мерла, прикованного до сих пор на крыше, время от времени уютно ерзающий на коленях полусонный Карл отгонял их моментально одним лишь счастливым вздохом. Он уже практически спал, из последних сил стараясь уделять разговорам взрослых должное внимание, но безнадежно проигрывал.

  
Рик же остроты внимания не терял, хоть и не произнес после своего рассказа ни слова. Шейн отлично справлялся с ролью лидера, однако, обстановку в лагере тяжело было назвать идеальной. Рику наивно казалось, что теперь, с такой существенной проблемой как ходячие мертвецы, бытовое насилие само собой исчезнет, но увы. И в горах, в палаточном лагере, среди совершенно маленькой группы людей ему тоже нашлось место, будто ничего не изменилось. Как будто у них есть возможность тратить время и силы еще и на это. Он одёрнул себя, напоминая, что для жертв, в отличие от него, это не глупость и пережиток старого времени, а каждодневная реальность. Да и с чего он вдруг решил, будто будет какой-то новый мир. Быть может, не все так плохо. Их эвакуируют, и все если и не вернется на круги своя, то хотя бы обретет какое-то подобие былого комфорта. С чего бы что-то могло пойти по-другому? А пока, помимо хороших людей рядом с ними жили жестокие мужья, наркоманы и прочий человеческий мусор, который, тем не менее, не заслужил смерть только из-за того, что кто-то его ненавидит и считает напрасной тратой припасов.

 ***

Этой ночью Рик никак не мог оторвать любящего взгляда от беспечно посапывающего сына. Карл с самого момента воссоединения не желал отходить от отца даже на шаг, то держа его за руку, то цепляясь за подол рубашки, ни капли не стесняясь, что это могут заметить другие дети, большую часть которых составляли девчонки. Сейчас он спал без задних ног, как будто в мире всё в полном порядке. И, вероятно, для него это действительно было так в мире их маленькой семьи. Лори уже лежала, готовая ко сну — Рик затылком чувствовал ее ожидающий взгляд и не переставал внутренне корить себя за то, что не спешит к ней присоединиться. Несмотря на всё то безумное количество событий, произошедших с момента его пробуждения, которых хватило бы на добрый месяц постоянных дежурств, их ссора в тот роковой день все еще слишком свежо стояла в памяти. Для Рика она будто произошла всего пару дней назад, хотя для Лори прошло куда больше времени, за которое она, и этого невозможно было не заметить, успела о многом подумать.

  
Как бы мелочно это ни было, но Рик не мог не ощущать нотку горечи от того, что-то утро теперь для них обоих будет последним воспоминанием друг о друге из той, нормальной жизни. И он не решался предполагать, какие именно слова услышит от жены, когда наконец займет привычное место у её тёплого бока.

  
Не важно, насколько подробно он сегодня изливал душу на собравшихся у костра людей — тот давнишний разговор все еще не был закончен. Источник многих сожалений. Сейчас, на фоне последних событий, все их прошлые проблемы казались такими незначительными, но Рик не мог позволить себе рисковать и самонадеянно ни на минуту не сомневаться, будто Лори придерживается того же мнения. В конце концов, он понятия не имел, что у них были какие-то проблемы. До первого скандала. Только не теперь. С тех пор как словил пулю, и до момента прибытия в этот лагерь, он мог погибнуть тысячу раз, и никак не мог отделаться от ощущения будто живет в кредит. Не могло одному единственному человеку так везти. Он не был религиозен, но держаться за старый скептицизм, когда за окном стадами бродят восставшие мертвецы, казалось несколько неактуальным.

  
Эта мысль придала ему необходимой решимости. Право же, как смешно, когда главе семьи требуется набраться смелости, чтобы заговорить с собственной женой, но здесь не было никого, чтобы его осуждать, и честное слово, это только их личное дело, и больше ничье.

  
Лори замерла на мгновение, когда он склонился к ней за поцелуем, и Рика моментально осенила одна простая, дарящая облегчение мысль — она точно так же боится.

  
— Я знал, что найду вас.

  
— А вот сейчас ты зазнаешься. Ты не мог этого знать наверняка, — на этом неизведанном пока что поле они оба в равных условиях, и хоть ответ на поцелуй и был красноречиво пылким и не менее жадным, в словах её сквозила неуверенная, немного колкая ирония. Рик сглотнул, стараясь подавить укол досады. Неужели они достигли такой степени непонимания, так закрылись друг от друга, что теперь его собственная жена не верила в искренность его слов о чувствах? Видит Бог, уж что-что, а показать свою любовь он всегда считал первостепенным долгом, но, похоже, дерьмово справлялся, раз действий оказалось недостаточно. Но время для сожалений прошло, настало время исправлять ошибки. Теперь на них времени нет и в будущем не появится. Ей действительно всегда нужны были слова.

  
Он лёг на бок, крепче обнимая её со спины и надеясь, что так получится прогнать этот постоянный испуг, стоявший во взгляде Лори. Она будто отчаянно тянулась к нему, к чувству безопасности, когда можно наконец выдохнуть и полностью доверить решение всех проблем Рику, но вместе с тем будто бы боялась, что он оттолкнет её, что было полнейшей чушью. Никогда. Особенно теперь, когда они снова вместе вопреки всем препятствиям.

  
— Когда я добрался до дома и никого там не нашёл…

  
— Ради Бога, прости, — её голос сквозил такой дикой виной, что сердце начинало щемить. И вместе с тем Рик не мог перестать по-дурацки улыбаться — невыразимая волна нежности накрыла его, когда Лори поспешила повернуться на спину, чтобы видеть его глаза, чтобы и он видел её, словно считала особенно важным, чтобы в их глубине он прочел, насколько ей действительно жаль.

— Я понял, что вы живы.

— Как?..

Рик снова улыбнулся, поглаживая ее скулу пальцем, стараясь заново вспомнить привычные изгибы и каково это — касаться ее мягкой кожи, заправил непослушный завиток темных волос за ухо, из которого она так и не вынула на ночь сережку. Эти серьги когда-то были подарены им на день рождения.

— Фотографий не было. Семейных альбомов, — было немного странно объяснять это, будто отчитываться об уликах на очередном деле, но, черт подери, как рад он был в тот момент отчаяния, что умеет подмечать детали и делать из них выводы, как нужно это ему было! Чтобы не сойти с ума на месте, чтоб не потерять возможность думать и планировать действия. Он никогда в жизни еще не был так рад тому, что стал полицейским.

  
Лори замерла у него в объятьях, будто медленно осознавая его слова, возможно, представляя, как он, вернувшись домой, обыскивает ящики, замечает пустые полки и стены там, где раньше всё было в фоторамках. Она издала смешок, поцеловала его ладонь и, высвободившись из объятий, потянулась куда-то к сложенным у изголовья их постели вещам. Рик отстранил руки неохотно, ничуть не заинтересованный тем, что жена вытаскивала оттуда — он не мог наглядеться на нее, не мог перестать прикасаться к ней, пусть даже и просто поглаживая упавшую на плечо прядь волос.

  
Она наконец улеглась обратно, действительно держа в руках фотоальбом. Её глаза вновь начали радостно блестеть, и Рик испытывал от этого истинное удовольствие, но ему все еще казалось, что она не понимает, что именно он хотел сказать.

— Я же говорил…

— Ну вот, теперь ты совсем зазнался, — на этот раз фраза звучала иначе, как настоящая шутка, но Рику опять пришлось подавить укол досады.

  
Похоже, слова всё-таки не его конек. Пока он думал, как же поступить, чтобы она по-настоящему поняла, почувствовала ту силу любви, что помогла ему добраться к ним невредимым, ту целеустремленность, которая делала для него все преграды незначительными, Лори уже открыла первую страницу альбома, на которой оказались снимки с последнего дня рождения Карла. Фото, где они втроем, крепко обнявшись, сидят за столом перед огромным тортом. Один лишь взгляд на этот снимок, и Рика осенило.

  
Меж ними стоял языковой барьер, для преодоления которого каждый раз требовался новый словарь. Раньше Рику не хватило терпения на подбор. Он хотел понимать сразу. Видеть желания своей жены и исполнять их. И чтобы она была этим довольна. Но чаще всего такая прямолинейность заканчивалась полнейшим непониманием.

  
Сейчас же ключ был перед глазами — этот альбом послужит им переводчиком. Осенённый этой идеей, Рик, в свою очередь, достал из собственных вещей уже изрядно потрепанную семейную фотографию, которая составляла ему компанию от самого дома до этого лагеря у карьера:  
— Она отсюда, — и Рик мысленно исполнил победный танец от того, как быстро смог принести своей жене комфорт. И на сей раз за поцелуем первой потянулась уже она.

Когда они всё же сумели оторваться от губ друг друга, Лори несколько мгновений задумчиво рассматривала его, будто тоже пыталась то ли обновить образ в памяти, то ли напиться им вдоволь:  
— Я думала, что никогда тебя не увижу… — да, он это чувствовал с самого момента их воссоединения, для этого не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы правильно интерпретировать ее неуверенность и смущение. Думала. Но всё же хотела, чтобы его черты остались в памяти, и вынесла из дома не одну карточку, а весь семейный фотоархив. Праздники и памятные даты, счастливые и просто забавные моменты. Не только его лицо, но те мгновения, что они провели все вместе. Это должно что-то значить.

— Прости меня. За всё. Когда ты попал в больницу, я хотела все исправить, все наши ссоры, ошибки.

— Быть может, это второй шанс? Немногие его получают.

Эти слова будто удивили ее, как если бы она и не предполагала, что может быть иначе, что об этом вообще стоит вспоминать и озвучивать, когда Рик почти что вернулся невредимым с того света. Та пуля действительно многое круто поменяла для их семьи. И теперь Рик даже не был уверен, что желал бы в тот день вести себя более осторожно.

  
Лори снова смотрела в его глаза, поглаживая по руке и даже едва заметно улыбаясь:  
— Для начала займемся твоим восстановлением. Завтра я проверю, достаточен ли запас необходимых продуктов. Тебе нельзя есть, что попало, — она с сожалением вздохнула, но тут же тихо рассмеялась:  
— С минимальным уровнем стресса, боюсь, мы уже облажались.

Рик фыркнул от смеха, не забывая, впрочем, что рядом спал Карл. Боже, в эти самые мгновения он будто влюблялся заново: Лори читала о том, как ухаживать за вышедшими из комы. Готовилась к его возвращению домой. Наполнивший сердце нежный жар будто бы выплеснулся через край и разлился по груди от одной этой мысли. И, к немалому удивлению Рика, эхом ему отозвался еще один пожар, внезапно подавший признаки жизни намного ниже. До сего момента подобные мысли объяснимо не посещали его голову, но сам факт того, что тело, измученное чудовищными порциями адреналина, полученного за последние дни, но еще не успевшее это понять, способно на такую реакцию, немало удивлял.

  
Рик был готов к отказу, в конце концов, настроение нельзя было назвать слишком романтичным, да и… тут он замер, взглянув в сторону видневшейся из спального мешка темной макушке сына, уже приходя к окончательному решению, что идея была плохая, как вдруг тихий, но уверенный голос Лори снова переключил все его внимание на нее:  
— Он не проснется, — она завозилась, дотягиваясь до стоявшей рядом лампы, чтобы потушить свет, а вместе с ним и сомнения Рика. И уже сама притянула мужа ближе, прижалась крепче, обвивая его руками за шею, не мешкая запуская тонкие пальцы в успевшие немного отрасти кудри.

Рик расслабленно выдохнул и отдался поцелую полностью. Это был их второй шанс, и он не стал ни в чем ей возражать.

***

Пожалуй, этот сон оказался самым сладким за всю его жизнь. Открыв на утро глаза, Рик еще какое-то время лежал, неторопливо разглядывая стену палатки, будто бы в полудреме, и несколько блаженных мгновений всё-таки был уверен, что все ужасы последних дней (месяцев) ему просто приснились. А на самом деле они с Лори просто решили, что восстановить мир и покой в семье поможет поход в горы. Они выбрались за город втроем, остановились у живописного карьера с водой такого великолепного синего цвета, что дух захватывало, и трудно было поверить, что такое вообще существует на свете, созданное кем-то, но точно не человеком.

  
Вяло текущие в голове мысли постепенно начинали разгоняться, терять ленивую умиротворенность, побуждая тело отряхнуть остатки сонливости. Рик никогда не имел привычки подолгу валяться в постели, но, видит Бог, сегодня эти несколько мгновений требовались ему, как никогда.

  
Уже яснее воспринимая окружающую обстановку, он наконец обратил внимание и на звуки лагеря, доносящиеся снаружи. Жизнь за пределами тонких стенок его брезентового рая кипела вовсю, и прекрасная греза о семейном отпуске отпрянула на задний план, растаяв в сознании без следа, как забытый сон.

  
Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз носил что-то похожее на кеды, но не мог не признать, что даже без шнурков в них было довольно удобно. Да и, не смотря на чрезвычайные обстоятельства, в своих любимых ковбойских сапогах и футболке с джинсами он выглядел бы как полнейший идиот. О том, что подобные вещи все еще кажутся важными, Рик старался не думать. Какой бы оптимистичностью от этой мысли не веяло, она уже слишком сильно походила на жалкие попытки успокоить в себе что-то смахивающее на нарастающую панику. Рик не хотел соваться в эти дебри.  
Он вышел из палатки исполненной уверенности походкой, искренне улыбаясь людям, мимо которых проходил, и желая им доброго утра. Он не делал этого со своего последнего дня в полицейском участке. Дежурные фразы теперь ощущались на языке как наивысший дар богов, как признание его существования вселенной.

  
Рик не собирался задерживаться возле той женщины — Кэрол, кажется, её звали — муж которой так и напрашивался, чтобы из него выбили все дерьмо, но с удивлением заметил, на стоявшей перед ней гладильной доске собственные вещи. Кэрол как раз закончила с ними, и теперь складывала в аккуратную стопку.

  
— Вы выстирали мои вещи? — это было странно, единственными женщинами, которые когда-либо прикасались к его вещам для стирки были мать, давным-давно, еще в детстве, а после того как Рик женился — Лори. Да и то весь процесс сводился к сортировке одежды и использования стиральной машинки. Никогда так — вручную, на, очевидно, принесенной с одной из вылазок в город доске, подручными средствами, как это было еще до изобретения электричества, а быть может и еще раньше. Смущало, что так, смущало, что чужая женщина. Впрочем, Кэрол не казалась обремененной какими-либо сомнениями на сей счет:  
— Как могла. Ручную стирку не сравнить с машинной, — она не задерживала свой взгляд поднятым на собеседника долго, но Рик сильно сомневался, что это имело хоть какое-то отношение к стирке.

— Вы очень добры. Спасибо, — больше тут нечего было сказать, да и к тому же Граймс не знал распорядка в лагере, а потому решил не оценивать и не анализировать данное событие. В конце концов, если не какой-то распорядок дежурства, то что еще могло побудить Кэрол стирать чужие вещи? Чувство благодарности? В группе, вернувшейся из Атланты не было членов ее семьи или друзей. Может, дружеская услуга Лори, чтобы та провела время с чуть ли не вернувшимся с того света мужем? Он чувствовал как от кутерьмы бесполезных мыслей уже начинает побаливать голова и поспешил отмахнуться от них.

  
Гленн, мрачно взирающий на то как машину его мечты методично буквально разбирают по винтикам Дейл и Джим, оказался идеальной возможностью отвлечься. Все-таки он был отличный парень еще совсем молодой, забавный, но именно такой легкости духа и не хватало в их нелегкой ситуации. Тем более удивительно найти ее в том, кто всего- то день назад побывал в такой передряге как той, что выпала на их долю. Но Рик уже даже практически не ощущал чувства вины за то, что таскал за собой несчастного азиата на самые опасные вылазки. На него можно было положиться, можно было доверить свою жизнь. Рик даже неуклюже попытался пошутить, чтобы приободрить парня, пообещал ему угнать такую же тачку как-нибудь потом, но судя по лицу, Гленна это не очень приободрило.

Видимо, несмотря на оптимизм, он все-таки сохранял реалистичный взгляд на вещи, и Рик мысленно записал его в качестве еще одного плюса на его счет.

  
Лори нашлась чуть поодаль от этой сцены — развешивала белье вместе с Андреа и Эми. Впрочем, всё внимание Рика было приковано к жене.

— Доброе утро, офицер, — и, Боже правый, утро действительно было замечательным! Рик готов был поклясться, что самым замечательным в его жизни, даже если это на самом деле оказалось бы не так. Но уж точно самым лучшим в его новой жизни. Лори была так прекрасна в этой своей голубой маечке, свежая, как утро, с длинными прядями темных волос, частично рассыпанными по плечам, частично собранными в пучок на затылке. Ветер нежно играл с ними, пока она закрепляла чью- то кофту прищепкой на веревке, чаще бросая кокетливые взгляды блестящих глаз на Рика, чем обращая внимание на свое занятие. Она вся будто лучилась счастьем, настолько, что это было видели все вокруг. И если бы Рик обращал внимание, он бы заметил, как Андреа и Эми заулыбались, захихикали при его приближении, с удовольствием наблюдая за реакцией Лори. Но он смотрел и слышал только ее, забыв даже поздороваться с остальными.

  
— Как спалось? Я не стала будить тебя, решила, что отдых не помешает, — её тон оставался игривым, но в глазах мелькнуло беспокойство, и сердце Рика опять потяжелело от нахлынувшей нежности.

Не задумываясь ни на мгновение, он поспешил ободрить ее:  
— Лучше, чем когда-либо.  
Тёплая улыбка и смущенно опущенные глаза стали ему самой сладкой наградой. И, пожалуй, сложно было бы подыскать более подходящий момент для того разговора, который Рику требовалось начать.

— Я всё думал о том, человеке, которого приковал на крыше… — он подошел ближе и чуть наклонился, чтобы услышать могла только она. Со стороны это выглядело слишком интимно, и вряд ли кто-нибудь набрался бы смелости подслушать.

  
Лори застыла с футболкой в руках на полпути к натянутой веревке сушилки. Её лицо вдруг закрылось, будто упал занавес и спрятал за собой и лучезарную улыбку, и счастливые искорки в глубине карих глаз. Ее взгляд напряженно несколько мгновений метался по его лицу в поисках ответов, анализируя любую мелочь, а Рик молчал, терпеливо ожидая результата.

— Ты не должен винить себя. Он сам виноват в ситуации, в которую попал. И, в любом случае, такой мусор как Мерл Диксон не заслуживает твоего милосердия.

  
Он неверяще уставился на свою жену. Никогда раньше Рик не слышал от нее подобных слов. Она всегда без труда проявляла сочувствие, подчас даже в таких ситуациях, в которых он сам был куда менее эмоционален, но сейчас подобное равнодушие с ее стороны выбивало из колеи. Из ступора его выбил звук приближающейся машины — шины взбивали мелкий гравий и землю с их импровизированной дороги с яростью, похожей на тот напор несогласия, который поднялся в душе Рика. Он понимал, прекрасно понимал, почему ей не нравится то, над чем он раздумывал и, если начистоту, он ведь ничего еще и не успел сказать. Но она всё равно ЗНАЛА, и этот факт неуместно, но нагло грел ему душу. Как бы они не плутали в лабиринте взаимных упреков, но глубокое понимание, предвидение действий другого никуда не делось. Не зря морально крепился, чтобы начать этот разговор, не зря она теперь так часто смотрела на него с опаской всякий раз как он открывал рот.

  
Шейн привез в лагерь канистры с водой, набранной внизу из карьерного озера. Его движения казались напряженными и резкими, будто что-то заставляло его нервничать. Уже скорое возвращение младшего Диксона, например.

  
Рик отвлеченно приветственно кивнул напарнику, хотя, как и сам Уолш, думал совсем о другом.

— Ты спрашиваешь меня или ставишь в известность? — Лори сердито встряхнула белье, которое держала в руках, прежде чем закрепить ткань прищепками. Её движения теперь тоже растеряли всю расслабленную плавность, и прищепки то и дело норовили неловко зацепить за что-нибудь и вывернуться из незаметно подрагивающих пальцев.

— Спрашиваю, — на этот вопрос даже не было нужды отвечать, но у Рика не стояло цели придираться к словам и скандалить. Теперь они были умнее, чем раньше.  
И его подтверждение будто нажало в ней нужную кнопку, потому что поток слов полился свободно и торопливо, но вполне контролируемо:  
— Я считаю, что это глупость. Самый тупой способ угробить себя… — её вдруг прервал раздавшийся с противоположной стороны лагеря вопль, от которого у Рика внутри все похолодело и рухнуло куда-то на дно живота:  
— Мама! Пап!

  
Они одновременно сорвались с места, выкрикивая имя сына, потому что это он звал, отчаянно и испуганно, и Рик в своей спешке практически ослеп от ужаса. Он каким-то чудом умудрился поймать брошенный кем-то — он даже не успел заметить — на бегу лом или что-то похожее на него, черт, не важно, пусть бы это даже оказалось просто палкой, сейчас было не до того. Карл и София выбежали к ним из кустов, в сопровождении запыхавшейся, валящейся с ног Джеки, у которой все же хватило дыхания успокоить судорожно прижимающую к себе сына Лори, что с ним все в порядке, что укусов нет.

  
Но это заставило Рика только прибавить скорости в ту сторону, откуда появились дети. Первым на небольшую полянку из кустов вывалился Шейн, и тут же замедлился, переходя на осторожный шаг и полную боевую готовность, как бывало во время операций. Рик привычно двигался рядом, прикрывая бок напарника. Пускай в руках у него и не было огнестрельного оружия, но, после услышанного от Джеки, он сомневался, что сейчас оно понадобится.

  
Посреди небольшой поляны, как на гротескном подобии сцены, лежал мертвый олень. Склонившись над его разорванной в клочья шеей, одинокий ходячий с голодным энтузиазмом вырывал оттуда очередной кусок свежего мяса. Он был слишком занят трапезой, чтобы заметить резкое прибавление публики, а они были слишком осторожны и нерешительны перед лицом этой дикой картины, чтобы воспользоваться удачными обстоятельствами. Разумеется, мертвец в итоге почуял еще более свежую пищу. Но когда он развернулся и, с почти что радостным рыком, двинулся на них, Рик наконец очнулся и нанес первый удар. Это было ничуть не проще, чем тогда, в первый раз деревянной битой под присмотром Моргана (хоть и в той же футболке), но у него нашлось время, чтобы взять себя в руки, ведь удары посыпались на ходячего со всех сторон, будто пример Рика послужил для остальных спусковым крючком. Они не останавливались до тех пор, пока труп не повалился на землю и точный удар Дейла не снес ему голову. Рычание мертвеца резко оборвалось, и теперь воцарившуюся вокруг тишину нарушал лишь хор тяжелого дыхания шестерых мужчин.

  
Но затишье не успело продлиться долго — буквально в следующее мгновение все снова схватились за оружие, дружно повернувшись в сторону затрещавших кустов на противоположном конце поляны — со стороны леса, откуда, очевидно, и пришли и олень, и ходячий. А теперь, быть может, уже и не один.

  
У Рика в голове успели пронестись несколько вероятных сценариев того, что их ждет, пока время ожидания неестественно растягивалось под напором напряженных до предела нервов, а глаза желали пусть даже и пробурить этот треклятый закрывающий обзор камень, лишь бы видеть, видеть, что там приближается, когда наконец из-за него показался, будто вынырнул, вполне живой человек. Шейн сразу же опустил дробовик, который до того сжимал, готовый спустить курок, чуть ли не до белых костяшек.

  
Одновременно с этим новоприбывший, моментально окинув представшую картину колючим взглядом, громко выругался, окончательно выбираясь на ровную землю. Он тут же поспешил к разодранной туше в возгласом «Это мой олень!», как будто находился не посреди леса, а в супермаркете, и боролся за последний окорок перед кануном Рождества. К несчастью, мертвецы не уважали порядок очереди.

  
К удивлению Рика, первым делом мужчина без колебаний занес ногу над поверженным ими провинившимся трупом и принялся со всей силы пинать по бокам, сыпля ругательствами и оскорблениями, как шипящий мокрый кот — брызгами:  
— Ах ты, вонючий, заразный, тупой ублюдок! — он цедил слова сквозь зубы между ударами, будто от злости готов быть лопнуть. Рик замер, весь превратившись в слух и зрение, не отрывая от незнакомца взгляд ни на мгновение. Впрочем, никакой это был не незнакомец. Нет, это был Дэрил Диксон, тот самый, возвращения которого он так ждал и опасался всю ночь. Если б Лори не удалось отвлечь мужа куда более приятными мыслями, вряд ли бы он решился так сладко и безмятежно спать, пусть и под бдительным караулом Шейна. Да, пока младший Диксон пинал теперь уже окончательно безжизненное тело, Рик наконец отмер, переступая с ноги на ногу и стыдливо отводя глаза от этой картины. Ему было неуютно вот так вот узнавать человека, которого ему в ближайшем будущем предстояло расстроить. Стоять и будто бы подглядывать за ним, делать выводы, потому что чертову полицейскую тренировку никуда не засунешь, как ружье, из которого больше не собираешься стрелять.

  
— Успокойся, сынок, это бесполезно… — стоило Дейлу открыть рот, как все внимание реднека моментально переключилось на него. Диксон метнулся в сторону старика, только хвосты белок со связки у него на плече эффектно взмахнули в воздухе:  
— Чё ты понимаешь, старпер?! Напяливай свою панамку и вали на фазенду!

  
От мысли, что находится во второй подобной ситуации за два дня, у Рика обреченно скрутило живот. Но, на удивление, Дейл не отшатнулся, несмотря на то, что охотник выплевывал эти слова, стоя с ним чуть ли не нос к носу. И Рик не мог не отметить, как никто из группы не сжал сильнее в руках рукоятку того, что успел схватить в качестве оружия.

  
Всё было совсем не так, как вчера на крыше. Рик не чуял и малой доли того же напряжения в воздухе. Зато видел взгляды мужчины, которые тот то и дело бросал на него, сразу же заприметив в лагере новое лицо. Они были… любопытными, и вместе с тем подозрительно-настороженными, но не враждебными. Впрочем, вряд ли последнее продлится долго, учитывая миссию, которую Рик на себя взвалил, дабы сохранить мир и спокойствие в лагере. Но теперь, после всего, что увидел и почувствовал, он всё же надеялся, что у ситуации есть шанс разрешиться иначе, чем там на крыше со старшим братом.

 

В том, что Дэрил походя отчитал всех присутствующих в неумении эффективно устранять живые трупы, Рик увидел ещё одно качественное отличие двух Диксонов. Этот уж точно не стал бы впустую палить с высоты многоэтажного торгового центра, зазря тратя патроны и привлекая всех ходячих в городе, как голодных акул на беспокойное лежбище морских котиков.

  
Дэрил уверенно вошёл в лагерь, сразу же направляясь к главному костру. Рик, сам не отмечая, что делает, как завороженный наблюдал за его развязной походкой: как тушки подстреленных белок пародией на модную сумочку покачиваются при ходьбе, из заднего кармана очевидно великоватых штанов свисает вызывающе-красный платок, колыхаясь от такого призывного движения бёдер…  
Какого чёрта?! Он вздрогнул, сбрасывая наваждение, хотел было потрясти головой и проморгаться, но передумал, не желая делать этого у всех на виду. Не хватало только, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил.  
А то, что в этот самый момент Дэрил, как назло, обернулся, и их взгляды случайно пересеклись, то это просто потому что Шейн его окликнул.

  
— Дэрил… Притормози, разговор есть. О Мерле… В Атланте возникла проблема, — Шейн, возможно, и вовсе не начал бы этот разговор именно сейчас. Конечно, он был не из тех людей, которые любили тянуть резину с каким-нибудь неприятным делом, а предпочитал, пускай и с заметным неудобством, сразу же расправляться с проблемой. Как с болезненной занозой, оставь которую в ране, и получишь на свою голову куда большие напасти в виде инфекции.

  
Но Дэрил, едва зайдя в лагерь, сразу же позвал брата, чтобы тот помог с добычей. В груди у Рика опять тоскливо кольнуло. В глубине души он трусливо надеялся, что Дэрил не сразу заметит… Но это была нечестная надежда: группа, пусть и осознавая неправильность ситуации, так старалась убедить его, что ничего страшного не произошло, что Мерл — отвратный человек и всё равно по нему никто скучать не будет, кроме брата, что Рик невольно искал в Дэриле изъян, который смог бы хотя бы немного унять его чувство вины и вернуть необходимую для разговора уверенность. Это так до смешного напоминало работу, что, пожалуй, даже приносило некоторое чувство комфорта. Только вот, на работе ему, к счастью, никогда не приходилось никому сообщать «Извините, но я убил вашего родственника».

  
Он ведь видел как Эми обнимала Андреа, плача у неё на плече, как до сих пор не отходит от сестры ни на шаг. Кроме друг друга у них никого не осталось. Да, Дэрил был старше, чем Эми, но и у Диксонов, похоже, кроме друг друга тоже никого не осталось.

  
Там на крыше Рик практически потерял контроль. Он рассказывал Мерлу о том как хочет найти свою семью и сделает ради этого всё, не замечая, что попутно сметает чужую. Ведь он разговаривал с этим обдолбанным нариком так, будто устраивал его на ночь в обезьяннике, совсем не думая о том, что и ему тоже было, к кому возвращаться. Что этот «кто-то» может оказаться чем-то большим, нежели точно таким же твердолобым бычарой, расистом и наркошей, которому на всё насрать. Вот этим вот… Дэрилом.

  
Обитатели лагеря тем временем не сговариваясь начали стекаться ближе к месту действия, всё ещё благоразумно держась на расстоянии, но от их опасливого, жадного любопытства даже у Рика показывало затылок. Дэрил их пока что не замечал и, наверное, не догадывался, что является в лагере местной звездой. Наверняка их с братом и раньше шепотом обсуждала промеж собой законопослушная часть его населения, но вряд ли когда-нибудь позволяла себе настолько открыто пялиться. Эффект Мерла. Теперь весть о том, что он не вернулся, успела облететь весь лагерь, и людям сложно было удержаться и упустить возможность стать свидетелями того, чем же кончится история. Потому что это, так или иначе, действительно был конец.

  
Дэрил от слов Уолша на мгновение замер, бросив взгляд себе под ноги и не стал дожидаться, пока собеседник найдётся со словами, очевидно, уже прекрасно понимая, к чему дело идёт:

— Он мёртв? — сдержанная практичность, с которой младший Диксон задал этот вопрос, болезненно намекала, что ему не впервой предполагать подобное о брате. Рику на мгновение представилась эта же самая сцена, но при совсем других обстоятельствах: Дэрил посреди ночи открывает дверь своего жилища двум офицерам, готовый к тому, что ничего хорошего от них не услышит, но всё равно уже испытывающий боль.

  
— Мы не уверены, — Шейн держался профессионально и спокойно и даже сумел добавить ноту сожаления в голос. Быть может, не стоило этого делать, потому что Дэрил сразу же повысил голос, огрызнувшись:  
— Либо мёртв, либо нет!

Сделав глубокий вдох, Рик всё же выступил вперед. Шейна с ними там не было, он не мог бы рассказать ничего конкретного, и было бы нечестным полностью переложить эти переговоры на его плечи. А дальше злить Диксона ох как не хотелось. Недоставало только, чтобы к моменту основной новости он уже оказался весь накручен.

— Это будет непросто, но я скажу…

— А ты кто? — Дэрил молниеносно перекинул на Рика внимание, прошив колючим взглядом светлых глаз. Он будто бы даже не моргал, но смотрел исподлобья, слегка наклонив голову и стоя боком, словно готовый к атаке в любой момент: чужой или собственной.

— Рик Граймс, — такое начало определенно было лучше, чем «Человек, приковавший твоего брата к трубе».

— Рик Граймс, — издевательски повторил Диксон, наконец расправляя плечи. — Ты хотел чёт сказать мне?

— Твой брат был опасен для нас. И я приковал его наручниками на крыше, он всё ещё там, — вот, он сказал. Сорвал пробку с бутылки ожидания Дэрила одним движением, без лишних встрясок.

Осталось увидеть, что же вырвется наружу — безобидный дымок или катастрофический взрыв.

— Дай-ка обмозгую… — мужчина повертел пальцем у виска и на несколько мгновений зажмурился, с силой потерев глаза рукой, будто Рик — пьяная неприятная галлюцинация, и если как следует проморгаться, можно будет от него избавиться. От него и этой его охренительной истории.

— Говоришь, приковал моего брата на крыше… и бросил его?!

  
На последний словах Диксон всё же сорвался со своего мнимого спокойствия, прокричав их так, будто хотел, чтоб они ударили Рика в лицо. На самом деле, он вполне добился желаемого результата, и

Граймсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть, виновато склонив голову:  
— Да…

  
Чужие моментально прищурившиеся глаза затопило таким количеством боли, что ею можно было отравиться. Дэрил мог бы ею убить. А в следующее мгновение Рику в лицо уже летела связка беличьих тушек. Он без труда увернулся, но Дэрил и хотел всего лишь выиграть пару мгновений отвлекающим маневром. Он уже был в движении на пути к Рику, когда его снёс с траектории Шейн. Смял, будто бульдозер — ветхий дом. Увы, пусть это и заставило Диксона на ходу менять план, от конечной цели он не отказался. Не дав себе и мгновения на то, чтобы оправиться от удара, Дэрил схватился за чехол, висящий на поясе, и вскочил с земли.

  
— У него нож, — быть может их с Шейном спокойные голоса и слаженные действия и дразнили горюющего человека ещё больше, но иначе решать подобные проблемы два копа не умели и не считали возможным. Сколько их таких было уже за годы службы напарников: пьяных и не очень дебоширов, в порыве эмоций решивших напасть на своего обидчика в каком-нибудь баре на окраине города, куда приличному человеку и заглянуть-то зазорно?

  
Дэрилом управляет горе и злость, и несмотря на силу этих эмоций, они слишком его отвлекают — он замахивается неуклюже, слишком широко и слепо, но всё равно опасно, хоть Рик и в очередной раз с легкостью ушел с траектории удара. Быть может расчёт был на то, что его хотя бы куда-то заденет лезвием, но вместо этого Рик лишь получил отличную возможность схватить Диксона за запястье атакующей руки и сжать его с достаточной силой, чтоб ладонь сама раскрылась. Выпавший из неё нож Граймс тут же подхватил и спрятал за пояс.

  
Шейн тем временем уже оттаскивал Дэрила назад, поймав его голову в захват локтем. И несмотря на обилие зрителей, единственное, что нарушало в тот момент тишину лагеря — натужное сопение дерущихся и шорох гравия, вместе с клубами сухой пыли взлетающего из-под ног спотыкающегося, неумолимо падающего Диксона. Рик никак не ожидал услышать от него почти обиженную жалобу, что удушение незаконно, но Шейн саркастично предложил ему заполнить жалобу, и этот их абсурдный, практически анекдотичный обмен репликами подсказал Рику, что, похоже, настало подходящее время, чтобы попробовать заново начать с Дэрилом конструктивный диалог. Брат Мерла не пообещал ему на словах вести себя хорошо, но лицо у него было в достаточной мере экспрессивным для понятного ответа.

  
— Это была не просто прихоть, твой брат угрожал всей команде, — Рик не мог не чувствовать себя в этот момент по-идиотски, втолковывая Дэрилу про крайнюю степень непригодности старшего Диксона для командной работы. Как будто тот не получал самые свежие данные о нраве Мерла из первых рук.

Они оба были настолько сконцентрированы друг на друге, что синхронно вздрогнули и подняли головы, когда в разговор вмешался голос Ти-Дога:  
— Рик не виноват. Ключ был у меня, я уронил его.

— А поднять не мог?! — голос Дэрила был уже заметно спокойней, и Рик внутренне был уверен, что мужчина не попытается больше ни на кого кинуться.

— Он упал в сток, — он не говорил с вызовом или оправданием, просто признавал свою вину, простой человек, не действующий в рамках модели поведения копа. Он сумел оценить ситуацию и выбрать самый подходящий момент, чтобы вступить в разговор. И, пожалуй, этого собеседника Дэрил оценил куда больше. Очень просто говорить с потенциально опасным человеком, когда ты уверенный в себе офицер полиции, действующий по инструкции. Ти-Дог же, даже если это не было его целью, предложил Дэрилу живое человеческое участие, в то время как Рик выглядел уродом, которому значок дал право распоряжаться человеческой жизнью.

Младший Диксон фыркнул, наконец медленно поднялся с земли, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы отряхнуть с себя пыль:  
— Если от этого мне должно было стать легче, то как-то нихрена не стало.

— Может от этого станет: я закрыл дверь на цепь, твари до него не доберутся.

— Ещё есть надежда, — Рик снова привлек всё внимание Дэрила на себя. Было видно, что тот опять находится на грани чего-то. На сей раз не насилия, но чего-то не менее тяжелого.

  
Его лицо исказилось страданием, и Рик уже ожидал увидеть слёзы, но Дэрил моментально оправился, если вообще можно было так назвать тот закрывший его лицо экран, тщательно спрятавший от бестактных свидетелей всё, чего они видеть не имели права. Он провел по глазам костяшками расслабленной руки — совсем детский жест — стирая не выступившую даже влагу, скорей уж загоняя её еще глубже обратно.

— Да пошли вы все! Скажите, где он! Я его найду.

— Он тебе покажет. Я права? — прозвучавший внезапно голос Лори напомнил Рику, что жена и сын стоят чуть ли не в первых рядах «зрителей». И вот так, легко и просто эти короткие две фразы швырнули его под автобус всеобщего внимания. Глаза всего лагеря и так были прикованы к ним с Дэрилом, все ждали как он разрешит, замнет ситуацию, но теперь, и без того острая, она становилась совсем безвыходной. Прилюдно озвучив его тайные сомнения и неуверенность в том, что же делать дальше, Лори превратила их в конкретный план. У Рика голова шла кругом от того, настолько эта ситуация НЕ отличалась от их обычных ссор. «Беседа» с Дэрилом — от рядового вечера на дежурстве. Лори и Карл наблюдали за этим со стороны, но посреди того, что можно смело называть чрезвычайным положением — тем, чему место было исключительно на его работе, вдали от дома! В наставшем хаосе два его мира неукротимо неслись навстречу столкновению друг с другом, и всё, что он мог и обязан был делать — контролировать ущерб.

— Я возвращаюсь.

Она разочарованно закатила глаза, развернулась и ушла, забрав с собой Карла в трейлер Дейла.  
Иногда мне кажется, что тебе на нас наплевать.

Воспоминание резануло по сердцу быстро и жестоко, будто слова были брошены ему в лицо только вчера. Но ведь вчера было совсем не так, вчера она говорила о том, как сожалеет о ссорах, что это второй шанс, вчера они рассматривали семейные снимки и занимались любовью! Второй шанс пока что подозрительно напоминал «ничего не изменилось». К чёрту, сейчас надо разобраться с другим, что она вообще рассчитывала услышать?!

***

Во второй раз за последние два дня надевая свою форму, Рик снова чувствовал, как с практически материнскими объятиями ткани его окутывает уверенность и спокойствие. Пускай и мнимые, они были необходимы ему, как и любая поддержка сейчас.

Потому что Шейн и Лори не сговариваясь насели на него сплоченным фронтом. Карл, видя это, тоже умолял отца остаться. Но он не виноват — он ещё так мал и, остро чувствуя беспокойство взрослых, испугался сам. Так не должно быть. Но с Карлом как раз ситуация обстояла проще всего: Рику достаточно было лишь объяснить, почему он обязан сделать то, что планирует, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его мальчик снова почувствовал уверенность и полностью поддержал такое решение. На самом деле, большего Рику и не надо было. Осознание, что сын разделяет и полностью понимает его моральные принципы, приятно грело сердце.

Со взрослыми всё куда сложней. Может Шейн и Лори подумали, что у него после комы с головой не всё в порядке, и потому решили защищать его от самого себя.

Факт в том, что его поставили в неудобное положение перед всем лагерем, и теперь он обязан найти рациональный аргумент в свою пользу, потому что именно таким должен быть офицер полиции и принимаемые им решения. И тот факт, что он являлся, возможно, одним из двух выживших полицейских во всем их округе, не делал его бывшим служителем порядка. Потерять доверие спасенной группы, потому что они могут решить, что его безумные планы в Атланте были не плодом потрясающего ума, который поможет им выжить, а безумными авантюрами — непозволительно.

Всё это время Шейн поддерживал спокойствие, порядок и организованность в лагере с самыми разношерстными людьми, и наверняка с чудесным возвращением лучшего друга и напарника надеялся на облегчение этой ноши, а Рик вместо этого сразу же подогнал ему новые проблемы. Это нечестно. Так что Шейн абсолютно справедливо требовательно умоляет его назвать причину, вескую причину для немедленного возвращения в город, а инструменты Дейла, при всей своей полезности, не могут ей являться.

Под внимательным взглядом напарника Рик судорожно соображает, пытаясь припомнить все вчерашние события. Боже, как же много их было! Но должно же быть что-то… Точно! Его сумка, полная оружия и боеприпасов! Это важные вещи, и она наверняка всё ещё валяется там на улице, недалеко от останков его несчастной лошади и танка, в котором он чуть окончательно не сдался. И рация! Вот оно. Он обещал Моргану и, самое главное, Дуэйну. Нужно быть последней мразью, чтобы отказать, когда дело касается ребёнка, а Шейн не такой. И все остальные тоже. Ну, почти все — Эда можно не считать. Непозволительно, что имя ублюдка он запомнил, а имя его жены и дочери ещё даже не узнал. Но это он исправит позже, когда вернётся.

  
Насколько безумной ни казалась бы другим их операция, Рик был уверен в успехе. У них отличная команда. Поэтому-то он упросил Гленна присоединиться. Ти-Дог был хорошим парнем, благородным, и после всей этой ситуации с Мерлом, больше не позволит страху возобладать над своими действиями. Рик со спокойным сердцем доверит им собственную спину. А Дэрил… Боже правый, подумать только, что если даже Дейл — человек, который производил впечатление умудренного житейским опытом, того, кто является голосом разума и совести в группе — намекнул на то, что младшего Диксона недурно было бы встречать вооруженными, то что тогда не только думали, но и могли сделать остальные? Чем этот… Рик не мог выкинуть из головы слово «юноша»… заслужил подобное отношение? Граймсу хватило одной минуты, чтобы понять, насколько Дэрил ценный член группы. Целый олень, он почти что загнал целого оленя, чтобы эти люди могли сытно поесть сегодня вечером! И мяса хватило бы не на один раз. Однако реакция Дэрила на новость о брате всех беспокоила отнюдь не потому, что для него это станет трагедией. Его обсуждали как дикое животное, способное напасть в любой момент. Что ж, нельзя сказать, что их опасения были беспочвенными. Рику придется держать младшего Диксона под присмотром во время их путешествия.

  
Он не до конца доволен тем, как его отпустили — Лори и Шейн явно не хотели соглашаться с любыми доводами, но он тоже кое-что понимал в манипулировании — любой коп понимает. Пусть этот приём не доставлял никакого удовольствия, но главное, что цель достигнута.

В машине, уже на пути к Атланте, Дэрил то и дело бросал на Рика косые взгляды. Граймс никак на них не реагировал, выжидая, и наконец реднек действительно не выдержал. Но задал весьма неожиданный вопрос: зачем Рик сложил в ранец Гленна воду, крекеры, плед и что-то смахивающее на аптечку?

  
— Он наверняка будет обезвожен и, возможно, получил солнечный или тепловой удар.

  
После такого ответа Дэрил замолк на некоторое время, пожевывая нижнюю губу и едва слышно, немного растерянно пробурчал:  
— Какой-то солнечный удар моему брату не помеха…

  
Рик не стал ему возражать или настаивать словами «Всё равно пригодится». Он только кивнул, внимательно окидывая взором этого такого уязвимого сейчас человека, который всеми силами стремился скрыть любую собственную слабость, и перевел взгляд вперед и вдаль. Туда, где за лобовым стеклом виднелся горизонт с проложенной в него автострадой и уже начавшими подниматься вершинами небоскребов Атланты.


	2. Chapter 2

  — Что это за новый хер?    

   Гленн очевидным образом не ожидал этого вопроса, да и в принципе того, что Дэрил подаст голос, а тем более, обратится к нему. Однако, затараторил с огромным энтузиазмом:     

  — Рик? Встретили его в Атланте. Разъезжал по городу на коне, естественно, нарвался на толпу гиков. Забился от них, по счастью, в танк, я с ним там по рации и связался, — заметив недоверчивый прищур Дэрила, который на деле ушам своим не верил, представляя этого идиота в ковбойской шляпе, въезжающим в Атланту на коне, азиат хохотнул. — Да, я знаю, звучит как бред, верно?     

  — Полнейший, — буркнул Диксон, нервно прикусывая ноготь на большом пальце.

***

      Мерл всегда говорил, что Дэрилу нельзя в тюрьму. В основном, конечно, делал это, сперва основательно нажравшись. Но даже в таком состоянии умудрялся следить, чтобы рядом кроме них двоих никого больше не было. Ни одного шанса навредить его собственной репутации, даже под алкогольной иллюзией, что море по колено, и никто ему не указ. На этот счет в них обоих сидел настолько крепкий инстинкт самосохранения, которому позавидовал бы любой работник спецслужб в тылу врага. Спецшкола Уилла Диксона — лучшая по округу Кинг.    

   Мерл про свои тюремные подвиги особо не трепался, только если в споре требовалось «яйцами потрясти», но по той же самой причине было тяжело сказать, что именно и насколько он приукрасил. Но когда брат не красовался перед дружками, не верить его рассказам у Дэрила не было повода.   

    — Правильно делаешь, — хвалил он младшего за очередной отказ «расслабиться» под чем угодно, кроме алкоголя. — Лучше пей. Никогда ни с чем больше не попадайся, услышал меня?  

     Главной темой тюремных бесед с Дэрилом неизменно были иерархия и то, какие звери жили в тех искусственных джунглях. В детстве он слушал про монстров, водящихся у других детей под кроватями — потому что своей собственной не было, да и у них в доме обитал такой монстр, какой всем этим детишкам из благополучных семей даже в кошмарах не снился. Теперь же, повзрослев, узнавал о том, что в серых застенках, куда нет хода женщинам, некоторые заключенные сбиваются в группы, попасть под интерес которых не хотел бы никто.    

   Их логика была проста: у настоящего мужчины со здоровым организмом (а другие тут надолго и не задерживались), есть свои потребности. Кто-то эти потребности должен удовлетворять, таков закон природы. Там снаружи, отбирая в школе у толстячков припасенные на обед деньги, ты наверняка объяснял им причины грабежа примерно так же, и уж точно никак не рассчитывал, что эта идеально объезженная схема резко развернется в чужую пользу в самый неподходящий момент. Если б только от таких упырей можно было откупиться обедом.    

   Нет, брехня это всё, говорил Мерл. Настоящий мужик на то и настоящий, что ему идея использовать пускай даже и самого распоследнего пидора, который на лицо — вылитая баба, вообще в голову прийти не может. Нет, настоящий мужик никогда не опустится до такого, если только и до тюрьмы не занимался тем же. Или же хотел заняться, да только оправдания для себя не мог подыскать. В тюрьме же им настало раздолье. Они там надолго, так почему бы не устроиться с максимальным комфортом?    

   Нет, Дэрилина, нельзя тебе в тюрьму. Слишком милая мордашка и ни одного шанса справиться с такой сворой.    

   И Дэрил мог сколько угодно огрызаться и плевать ядом, отмахиваясь от занудных пьяных философствований брата, тот не затыкался то тех пор, покуда ему оставалось, что сказать на эту тему. Но чаще просто отрубался раньше, чем иссякал источник его житейской мудрости, оставляя брата наедине с собственными мыслями.   

    Дэрил не боялся этих страшилок, дело было совсем в другом. После таких разговоров, которые вернее было бы назвать монологами, у него чертовски портилось настроение, и без того не самое лучшее. Он рад был проводить с братом время, праздновать его очередной выход на свободу, просто был счастлив, что в жизни снова появляется смысл: следовать за старшим и ни о чем не переживать. Напиваться до беспамятства в чужих домах и утренним диким похмельем отвлекать собственное внимание от обреченной пустоты внутри. Так проходили хорошие дни в семье Диксонов, а подобные разговоры их только портили. И всё равно, сколько бы брат ни обзывал его Дэрилиной, пускай его мужественность все время подвергалась сомнению, но это было неизмеримо лучше, чем если бы он действительно родился женщиной в этом доме.    

   По крайней мере хоть какая-то удача в жизни ему улыбнулась. Он учился охотиться, вправлять выбитые суставы и зашивать раны, а не слушал инструктаж матери о том, как надо отмываться, чтоб не залететь, если вдруг одному из батиных гостей вздумается побыть с ним наедине. Ему определенно было, за что благодарить судьбу. Окружение неосознанно способствовало по большей степени если не оптимистическому, то хотя бы буддистскому взгляду на жизнь. Не давали проваливаться в уныние. Да и когда обдолбанный в хлам приятель брата наставляет на тебя дуло пистолета из-за какого-то дурацкого спора о, мать твою, мультфильме, почему-то желание жить обостряется до небес. Никто не хочет сдохнуть, поспорив с наркошей о персонажах Луни Тьюнс, под хохот старшего брата. Это будет достойно сплетен и веселья всей округи на долгие годы вперед. Проснуться в луже собственной мочи и то не так унизительно. Не то чтобы мертвецу было дело до унижений, но человеческий разум — такая штука, которая не претендует на логичность приоритетов.    

   Видимо, хреновый из Дэрила еще был буддист.     

   А Мерлу было важно, чтоб его брат не стал педиком.     

  Вот так они и жили: одновременно старательно показывая, насколько им насрать на общественное мнение, и страшась его больше всего на свете. Плевать на мнение «богатеньких», чистеньких, законопослушных, и не плевать, что может наплести о них кому-нибудь под кайфом самый опустившийся наркоман. Они слушали песни про свободу, бухло и «рожденных быть крутыми», чтобы хотя бы кто-то, пусть даже и певец, который понятия не имеет об их существовании, сказал им, насколько они важны, и как огромное количество людей им завидует, втайне мечтая жить так же.      

  Что у братьев Диксонов вообще есть что-то, достойное чужой зависти.    

   Когда мир полетел к чертям, эти глупые фантазии внезапно стали реальностью. У них было умение выживать, а у большинства остальных — нет. Во всей подвернувшейся им группе никто больше не умел охотиться так, чтобы гарантированно каждый раз приносить хоть какую-то добычу. По большому счету, этому лагерю нечего было им предложить. Потому Диксоны и планировали вскорости с ним распрощаться.    

   Правда, Мерл — удивительно практичный, когда речь заходила о чужом имуществе — всё же рассчитывал на прощание поиметь некоторую материальную пользу.    

   Дэрил такой уверенности не разделял. Что они могли украсть? Чужие спальники? Удочки из трейлера этого старпера в панаме? А заначка медикаментов у Мерла была получше, чем у всего лагеря вместе взятого. Однако, перечить брату — себе дороже. У них никого не было, кроме друг друга. И никого больше не надо. Чтобы выжить, надо держаться вместе, а никому из посторонних доверять свою спину ни один из братьев не собирался. Ходячие мертвецы или нет, а людей опасаться стоит всё же больше. Так почему бы не воспользоваться преимуществом, которое сами наивные туристы им подарили — страх перед очевидными отбросами общества. Пусть боятся. И при этом всё равно жрут еду, которую эти отбросы приносят к коммунальному столу. А потом выкручиваются, как хотят: без еды, припасов и людей, которые могут обеспечить всем этим лагерь.    

   Но теперь его брат со своей философией сидит где-то на крыше торгового центра посреди кишащей мертвецами Атланты. Судя по тому, что Дэрил успел услышать, чёртов идиот был под кайфом, палил почём зря, привлекая толпы мертвых уродов со всей округи, а потом и на живых дуло наставил. Порой ему казалось, что наркота успела превратить мозги Мерла в кашу.    

   Что в свою очередь поднимало вопрос: а в состоянии ли эта каша отвечать за их с братом выживание и адекватно оценивать ситуацию вокруг вообще. Они провели в лагере почти два месяца, и хоть Дэрил и не мог сказать, что ему тут нравится, пожалуй, лучшего окружения он не имел за всю свою жизнь. Можно было даже сказать, что после конца света для Диксонов настали лучшие времена. И когда Дэрил всего парой часов ранее выбрался из кустов после упорной, потной погони за проклятущим оленем и впервые увидел незнакомца с прошивающим взглядом голубых глаз, в белой, заляпанной брызгами крови футболке, он готов был сказать, что сегодня лучший день во всей его бессмысленной жизни.   

    Ровно до того момента как ни выяснилось, что Мерла больше нет.   

    Но, видимо, кому-то там наверху было мало окунуть его, посмевшего с надеждой приподнять из грязи голову, обратно. Над ним решили жестоко посмеяться, потому что этот вот Рик Граймс, мужчина, показавшийся ему поначалу сошедшим на землю прекрасным совершенством, каким-то чудом выжившим в царившем вокруг смертельном хаосе, на деле оказался обыкновенным мудаком, разрушившим то, что оставалось у Дэрила от настоящей семьи. Обрекшим его на абсолютное одиночество в мире, в котором стало в тысячу раз сложнее выживать не чувствуя за спиной вообще ничьей поддержки.    

   Поделом ему. Прав был Мерл, когда начинал шпынять младшего брата за то, что тот слишком уж с комфортом устроился на временной стоянке. Будто бы вздумал тут остаться, жить среди этих людей. Исправно им еду таскать и рисковать собой на опасных вылазках. И вот что он получил за свои, пускай и неосознанные, но оттого не менее глупые фантазии! Теперь-то понятно было, почему чертов коп так пилил его взглядом, что чуть искры не летели — не мог смелости набраться, чтобы рассказать, что сделал с Мерлом, ссыкло! Если Дэрил и испытывал в жизни за себя когда-нибудь гордость, помимо своих умений следопыта и охотника, так это именно за то, что не заплакал тогда перед всем лагерем. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что окружен любопытствующими свидетелями, чьи взгляды буквально жгли ему затылок и кожу. Сейчас он особенно ясно понимал, что все они его ненавидели. Были рады участи Мерла, а теперь только и ждали момента, как будет ликвидирован и второй неугодный.    

   Если показать слабину, его сожрут, как раненое животное, которое больше не нужно стае. Лучше было напасть первым. Он не рассчитывал на победу, но собирался нанести максимум урона, пока противники не опомнятся.    

   Но они напали вместе, как и положено было трусливым свиньям в форме. И не то чтобы Дэрилу хоть когда-то доводилось участвовать в честных драках, где соблюдались хоть какие-то правила, но, черт подери, сейчас он имел право на такой поединок! А эта красивая сука Граймс даже в боевую стойку не встал ни разу — просто увиливал от ударов, пока не дождался возможности отобрать охотничий нож.    

   Конечно же, это не было первым разом, когда Дэрил не вышел победителем из драки, но обычно после проигрыша стоило ожидать последнего тычка в бок или удара в живот. Или на худой конец, хотя бы плевка. А не какую-то херню, похожую на лекцию, не «у нас будет спокойная дискуссия», пока сзади второй урод едва сдерживается, чтоб не перекрыть локтем кислород окончательно. Дэрил назвал бы их больными отморозками, да только захват за шею внезапно разбудил в нем почти что животный страх, совладать с которым Диксону было не по силам — это требовало бы слишком большой концентрации и отсутствие посторонних глаз. Особенно этих голубых напротив, которые всю душу выедали. От их взгляда позвоночник продирало совсем уж незнакомыми ощущениями, которые нельзя было однозначно назвать приятными, либо отвратительными. Но они абсолютно точно ужасали, а потому Дэрил был согласен сейчас на всё: на спокойную, мать ее, дискуссию, свалить из лагеря, не дожидаясь даже требования это сделать и ни разу не оглянувшись, лишь бы это прекратилось. Он послушно, пусть и с большим трудом, замер в чужих руках, не в силах выдавить из горла и одного слова, но надеясь, что этот страшный офицер Граймс не станет дальше его мучить.    

   Тот будто бы и вправду услышал его мольбу, даже не сформировавшуюся в полноценную мысль. Пока Дэрил приходил в себя они, черт их дери, набрались наглости успокаивать его, уверять, что всё будет хорошо. Хорошо. Теперь, конечно же, за «хорошо» считалось, если тебя не съела толпа дохлых ублюдков, которым вообще непонятно, зачем это существование сдалось! Как будто раньше невозможно было окончить свои дни в чьем-нибудь брюхе, особенно, если ты охотник. Несколько дней подыхать, сидя в капкане, в представлении обывателей, наверное, было не такой страшной смертью, потому как не включало в себя кровь фонтаном и вспоротый живот с кишками наружу. Отсутствие воды, еды и тени в их представлении — всего лишь лёгкое неудобство.   

    Он вздрогнул, стряхивая с плечей-то непонятное чувство, почти что транс, в который его вогнал Граймс, и понял, что еще мгновение, и из глаз потекут чертовы слезы. Удалось сдержаться, Дэрил постарался повернуться и поднять руку так, чтобы никто не сообразил, что происходит, но черт подери, он готов был поклясться, что Граймс всё заметил и понял. Из-за этого мужчины Диксона мотыляло на эмоциональных горках, как на аттракционе: от восхищения в одно мгновение, к лютой ненависти в следующее. Это всегда было так просто, как накатившая внезапно волна, противиться которой невозможно, если только не хочешь, чтобы она тебя разорвала. Но Граймс предложил отправиться обратно, сразу усмирив её дикий рёв у Дэрила в ушах и наградив эмоцией, которую младшему Диксону не часто доводилось испытывать — ошеломление.    

   Впрочем, гнев его улегся не полностью, всё ещё опасно клокоча у самой поверхности и готовый прорваться в любую минуту. У Граймса были свои мотивы возвращаться обратно, это вовсе не делало из него кого-то достойного доверия, просто потому что им вдруг стало по пути. Подозрительность и замешательство не желали уступать друг другу, смешиваясь и споря, заставляя Дэрила то нервно очищать болты для арбалета, то расхаживать недокругами у костра, точно тигр в клетке, то закусывать ноготь, то и дело одергивая себя и внимательно посматривая за тем, как Граймс решает последние дела в лагере.   

    Сейчас это было самым правильным решением: следить за копом, чтобы определиться, что он за зверь такой на самом деле. С этой миссией Дэрил даже сумел полностью забыть о том позоре, что живьём сжирал его после собственного жалкого «дефиле» из кустов до лагеря, случившегося в момент глупой слабости. Он даже не давал себе отчета в том, что делает, _как именно_ ходит, пока Уолш его не окликнул, возвращая на землю грешную. Что это, бля, вообще такое было? Подсознательная попытка проверить, светит ли ему чего, кроме кулака в зубы? Он искренне надеялся, что никто ничего не заметил.   

    В грузовике по пути в Атланту, в отличие от лагеря, занять себя было особо нечем. Даже разговорами: Дэрил всем успел высказать свое мнение о ситуации в целом и приправил это персональными угрозами, и теперь сидел, протирая сухие губы смоченной в воде тканью — красной банданой, которой как-то Мерл перевязал ему вывихнутое запястье, да так и не отобрал обратно. Единственный подарок на день рождения, который у Дэрила когда-либо был.    

   Граймс заряжал револьвер и перебирал вещи в рюкзаке китайчонка. С первым он справился за считанные секунды, и быть может причина и была лишь в скудности боезапаса, но трудно было отделаться от впечатления, будто этот пистолет — их последний билет на выход. Дэрил дохнуть там не собирался, но осознание, что и такой вариант у них тоже есть, почему-то дарил спокойствие.    

   Что же до рюкзака, не похоже было, будто коп просто старается убить время. Он укладывал вещи покомпактней, потому что так было надо, а не чтобы просто занять нервные руки хоть чем-то относительно полезным.    

   И выглядело все так, будто он с полной серьезностью собирает припасы для поисковых работ, как делал бы это в один из дней на работе. Но Дэрил сильно сомневался, что в другое время Мерл удостоился бы такой заботы. Да даже и спасательной операции. Это все — для всяких слабаков, которые не в состоянии позаботиться о себе, не для Диксонов.    

   Теперь — другое дело.       Оставалось лишь надеяться, что в качестве благодарности брат не попытается кого-нибудь прирезать. Хотя этот недошериф наверняка справится и с таким развитием событий. Ему, похоже, всё нипочём.     

  — За каким чёртом ты прешь с собой это барахло? — Дэрил все никак в толк не мог взять, зачем было тратить лишнее время на сборы вещей в лагере и обременять китайчонка лишней поклажей, а главное, как такая идея вообще пришла в голову их «командиру спасательной группы».    

   Граймс перевел на него взгляд — как всегда, внимательный, и немного удивленный, но в настолько сильной степени, будто бы совсем не ждал от Дэрила никаких слов. Зараза, наверное почувствовал и заметил, что за ним следят.    

   — Он наверняка обезвожен. Вполне возможно, что получил солнечный удар. Лучше иметь под рукой необходимые вещи, — его голос был таким же размеренным, не совсем спокойным, а скорее успокаивающим — в той необходимой степени, чтобы собеседник и сам начинал рассуждать рационально в экстренной ситуации, а не окунался в панику или гнев. Дэрил и хотел бы выбеситься с него, но никак не мог. Быть может потому что просто понимал, что этим брату не поможешь. Как неприятно бы это ни было, приходилось признать правоту Граймса. Но Дэрил всё же не сдержался и не пожелал делать это совсем молча:     

  — Никакому солнечному удару Мерл не по зубам, — тихо, упрямо фыркнул он. Наверняка в этом их местном участке именно Граймса посылали, если требовалось поговорить со старушкой или успокоить ребенка: подонок мел языком — будто шелком оглаживал, тут даже спорить было нечего. Ощущения, как говорил один из приятелей брата, будто лучшими трусиками подружки подтираешься. Но в их компании никто даже в самом пьяном угаре никогда так и не решился спросить, с какого хера он о таком знает. Дэрил был уверен в одном — от подтираний ядовитым дубом это отличалось кардинально. Так же, как голос и речь этого копа отличались от того, что исторгала из себя мерлова глотка даже в моменты его самого благодушного настроя, об эпизодах вспышек гнева лучше было вовсе не вспоминать.

***

      В город их небольшой фургон въехал по рельсам — Гленн в какой-то момент свернул с главной трассы, и по дороге-ответвлению добрался до железнодорожного перехода, судя по всему, уже навеки свободного. Парень, конечно, старался нащупать для колес подходящую колею, но пока выруливал с асфальтированной дороги на усыпанную мелким щебнем землю, людей в машине изрядно потрясло. Гленн максимально виновато попросил прощения, но Граймс, конечно же, поспешил успокоить его совесть, хотя лично у Дэрила просто язык чесался от такого замечательного повода посквернословить.    

   Честно, ему было похрен на собственный отбитый на жестком полу зад, похрен на тряску, похрен на всё, кроме мыслей о брате, но с каждой проходящей минутой он чувствовал как снова знакомо закипает внутри что-то агрессивное и слепое. Напуганное, а оттого безобразное вдвойне.   

    Но Дэрил упрямо прикусил язык, не желая давать этому волю.   

    Когда Гленн наконец остановил фургон и заглушил двигатель, едва заметно дрожащим от нервов голосом сообщив, что они приехали и дальше надо идти пешком, Дэрил первым сорвался с места и выбрался из кузова.   

    К чести остальных, они не заставляли себя ждать. Группа двигалась слаженно и быстро, возглавляемая Гленном, который указывал путь и тайный лаз в заборе из сетки. Точно также каждый из них в детстве шнырял с компанией друзей или в одиночку по местам не самым безопасным для детей, а потому особенно привлекательным. Кто бы мог подумать, что полученные тогда во время игры умения окажутся настолько полезными во взрослой жизни.    

   — Сначала за Мерлом или за оружием? — подал вдруг голос Граймс, после того как они очутились за забором и перешли на бег.    

   — За Мерлом! — выпалил Дэрил, даже толком не дав ему закончить. — Это не обсуждается!    

   Как подобный вопрос вообще мог прийти в голову?! Чаша весов отношения Дэрила к этому копу опять качнулась в сторону ненависти. Всё же туфтой были эти его высокоморальные доводы «Ни один человек не заслуживает такой смерти». Ну и наплевать, к чёрту их всех!    

   — Нет, именно это мы и обсудим, — голос копа буквально вырвал Дэрила из водоворота глухой ярости и планирования следующих действий. А всему виной нежданная стальная свирепость, которой там не было, даже когда они с напарником дружно отбирали у Дэрила нож. Младший Диксон хотел было огрызнуться на это, игнорируя пробежавшую по позвоночнику непонятную дрожь, упрямо уставившись копу прямо в глаза, но его опередил Гленн:    

   — Мерл ближе. Иначе придется делать большой крюк. Пушкам придется подождать.  

     Дэрил едва сдержался, чтоб не бросить копу ядовитое «Выкусил?»    

   Хотя, конечно же, случилось это не из-за чьей-то человечности, а по удачному стечению обстоятельств. Мерлу в очередной раз просто повезло, если можно это так назвать. А если б сумка с оружием оказалась им ближе, ничего бы это не изменило, Дэрил пошел бы за братом сам. Интересно, ну и что бы тогда этот недошериф сделал? Как бы его остановил? Потому что вот в чём — в чём, а в одном Дэрил был уверен точно — даже целая толпа мертвецов не смогла бы помешать ему добраться до брата. Тут не лагерь: Граймс не настолько тупой, чтоб шуметь в городе, а рассчитывать на то, что негр и китайчонок осмелятся попробовать удержать Дэрила насильно было бы еще большей глупостью.    

   Перебежками осторожно перебираясь по городу до нужного торгового центра, Дэрил вынужден был признать, что из Граймса получился бы неплохой напарник. В лесу, скорей всего, бесполезный. Пока что. Любого человека можно обучить, если он того пожелает. Но это явно был не их случай, крайне маловероятно, что им вдвоем доведется пойти на охоту. Здесь же, в городе, коп чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде. Тихий, внимательный, он подавал им знаки, если поблизости была опасность, и моментально соображал, каким образом следует её избежать, либо устранить, если другого выбора у них не оставалось. Он успевал бросать взгляды на Гленна, чтобы получить подтверждение в правильности маршрута, и даже на самого Дэрила — когда впереди возникало ожившее тело, которое могло бы им помешать.    

   Сам младший Диксон чутко отзывался на любой жест и движение копа, моментально влившись в болезненно знакомую привычку следовать. Раньше впереди маячила затянутая в потрепанную кожанку широкая спина брата, а теперь — щуплая фигура в песочной полицейской форме не по размеру. Быть может это была чья-то чужая форма, но в том, что Граймс не самозванец, у Дэрила не возникало и тени сомнения. Слишком уж они с Мерлом хорошо чуяли легавых. И это вот был ярчайшим представителем. Дружелюбный офицер. Глядя на Граймса можно было подумать, что для него конец цивилизации наступил даже раньше, чем для всех остальных. Его тело выглядело изможденным, будто уже давно не знало приличной пищи. Хоть им в лагере особо шиковать и не приходилось, но рацион всё ещё напоминал привычный, а потому многие не успели сколь-нибудь заметно потерять вес. У самого Дэрила имелся жирок, который наверняка в будущем пригодится, когда ситуация с едой уже не будет такой безоблачной. Пессимистом Диксон не слыл, но если ничего не поменяется в скором времени в глобальном масштабе, другой исход их и не ждал.     

  Однако Граймс был слишком уж бодр и целеустремлен, его взгляд — слишком чистый и живой для голодающего. А ещё он берег свою левую сторону и долго не держал левую руку в приподнятом состоянии, будто давал ей отдыхать. Значит, скорее всего травма, от которой ещё не успел отойти. Серьезная. Если это действительно было так… то Рик Граймс, пожалуй, еще более удачливый сукин сын, чем Мерл Диксон.   

    Скорей всего такой хороший парень не стал бы брать чужую форму, если имел где-то запасную. Несмотря на те командные нотки в голосе и взгляде и лидерские замашки, что Граймс успел проявить, но старался особо не светить перед Уолшем, Дэрил сомневался, что практичность в этом мужчине уже успела дойти до той стадии, когда мародерство утратило бы для него свой первоначальный неприглядный смысл. У Диксонов (как и у многих других, добропорядочных, между прочим, жителей) с этим никаких моральных проблем не возникало с первого же дня. Бери то, что тебе нужно или может понадобиться, потому что потом станешь локти кусать, когда срочно потребуется какая-нибудь совершенно банальнейшая малость, на которую до восставших мертвецов и внимания-то особо не обращал.   

    Опасно было попасться в плен привычки не замечать что-то до момента его отсутствия. Будь то вещь или человек. Как же Мерл порой бесил его, кто бы знал! Но сейчас Дэрил готов был терпеть его тупой пьяный трёп хоть неделю напролет, лишь бы брат был жив и не особо покалечен.   

    В окрестностях торгового центра царила тишина. Можно было бы сказать, что мёртвая, да только вот теперь это словосочетание, скорей всего, приобрело совершенно новое значение. Значить это могло абсолютно, что угодно: Мерл оказался не настолько туп, чтобы криками о помощи привлекать к себе внимание или, быть может, настолько ослабел от обезвоживания, что уже был не в состоянии говорить, а может и вовсе… Ти-Дог сказал, что на двери цепь, и мертвецы на крышу не выберутся. Если, конечно же, этот гений должным образом её закрепил в спешке унести свою собственную задницу с остальной группой!    

   Море мертвых, которое по заверениям группы, окружило здание, за прошедшее время успело рассосаться, очевидно, разбредясь по улицам города в поисках нового источника пищи, что всё же подпитывало надежду Дэрила на целость и сохранность брата. Источников шума в пустом городе нынче имелось не так уж и много, и раз уж трупье в массе своей потеряло к торговому центру интерес, значит нечему было его удерживать. Охота из засады не была у Мерла одним из излюбленных методов — он предпочитал идти по следу, но прекрасно умел ждать, если этого требовала ситуация. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что именно так он и поступил.

***

      Торговый центр растерял всякую возможность выдерживать осаду: витрины главного входа были разбиты, оставшиеся торчать в рамах острые осколки украшали зацепившиеся ошметки гнилой плоти и одежды. Мертвые ушли, но оставили после себя яркий след, точно не прибравшиеся за собой в лесу туристы.    

   Толку от этой бреши для их маленького отряда было никакого: если Мерл и вправду, как предполагал Граймс, настолько пострадал, что не сможет сам идти, а им вдруг придется срочно отступать, то этот путь уже не подойдет, слишком уж опасный. Через битое стекло они, в отличие от мертвых, не полезут, а до задних дверей не успеют добежать, ведь сдерживающей витрины больше нет и нечему подарить им заветные секунды для побега. Как бы Дэрил ни любил и уважал брата и его неимоверную крутость, хотя бы у себя в голове он вынужден был учитывать и такой вариант событий. Мерл — самый упрямый сукин сын, которого Дэрилу доводилось когда-либо встречать, но даже у него имелся определенный лимит сил.    

   Отстрел одиноких ходячих меж разворованных полок в темных отделах магазинов стал для Дэрила отдушиной, позволяющей сдерживать клокотавшее у самого горла раздражение, временами прорывавшееся наружу в виде сочных ругательств. Он пристрелил очередной труп, на сей раз темноволосую женщину, чьи длинные волосы спутались и потеряли всякий блеск, сквозь зубы обозвав её «дырявой шалавой», будто она лично его чем-то оскорбила, причем, не только после смерти, но и до нее. И постоянно ему затылок колол внимательный взгляд, от которого Дэрил мысленно отмахивался, как от надоедливой мухи. В конце-концов, какого черта? Он не должен чувствовать себя виноватым непонятно за что. Особенно перед этими восставшими ублюдками. Им уже всяко пофиг, кто и как их называет, а младший Диксон хотя бы душу отведет максимально безопасным для окружающих образом. И это, в любом случае, не ему должно быть стыдно, а его невольным спутникам. Не он бросил живого человека на произвол судьбы!     

  По счастью, больше опасных сюрпризов им не попалось, и по лестнице, ведущей на крышу, все четверо уже бежали, все равно как-то умудряясь не толкаться и не отпихивая друг друга. Дэрила от этого, пожалуй, сдерживало только то, что инструмент для перекусывания цепи доверили не ему.    

   Но стоило Ти-Догу срезать замок, как младший Диксон перестал сдерживаться. Выбив дверь мощным пинком ноги, он ворвался на крышу, выкрикивая имя брата. Все мысли о том, что им сейчас совсем не с руки шуметь и привлекать к несчастному зданию даже одну небольшую группу мертвых, полностью вылетели из головы. Это все не важно. Главное, чтобы Мерл был жив, а уж после того как Дэрил лично сдерет с него эти треклятые наручники, они что-нибудь придумают.    

    Ему никто не ответил, но, будто ведомый шестым чувством, Дэрил выбежал прямиком к нужному месту, да так и замер, издав разбитый, отчаянный крик. Следовавшие за ним по пятам мужчины встали, как вкопанные, с ужасом глядя на то место, где совершенно точно был оставлен Мерл.    

   Дэрил, с трудом сдерживая слезы, на мгновение развернулся к ним и обвиняюще посмотрел на Ти-Дога, как если бы тот обманул его. И тот действительно обманул. Он говорил, что с Мерлом все будет в порядке, что до него не доберутся. Что ж, он очевидно не рассчитывал, что Мерл первее доберется до ящика с инструментами! Тот валялся перевернутый в нескольких шагах от трубы. А вот рядом с трубой и все также свисающими с нее наручниками осталась заляпанная кровью ножовка и уже окоченевшая отрезанная — отпиленная — по запястье рука.   

    На Дэрила будто бы кирпичный дом обрушился. В ушах гудело, как после прицельного отцовского удара, да и пустота в башке наступила, как после него же. Он смотрел и ничерта не мог понять, кроме одного — брата нет. Совсем. Нет на этой сраной крыше, нет там, где ему обещали. Если в лагере сдержаться было сложно, но он все же справился: слишком уж абстрактной и не окончательной была новость о том, что брат остался позади, то теперь-то, глядя на то, что от него осталось, будто от волка, который выдрался из капкана, Дэрил не имел больше никаких сил держать лицо перед чужими. Он плакал, беспомощно и совсем по детски, но по щекам не потекло и одной слезинки, отчего душевная боль сливалась с не меньшей физической. Ему редко когда выпадал повод проливать над чем-то слезы, а когда такое и случалось, его личный учитель жизни старался на славу, чтоб повод оказывался посерьезней. Дэрил и сам не заметил, когда именно это произошло, но довольно скоро любая влага в его глазах позабыла, что вообще имеет физическую возможность выступать наружу. Только вот он позабыл, как же это дико, почти парализующе больно. Ослепленный, он с невнятным мычанием вскинул арбалет и наставил его на убийцу брата.    

   Ти-Дог даже не шелохнулся, хотя стоявший рядом Гленн отпрыгнул, как ошпаренный. Граймс выхватил свой дурацкий револьвер чуть ли не одновременно, будто бы предполагал, что именно на такую дурость младший Диксон и решится. К виску прижалось холодное дуло, заставляя сорваться по коже одну из усеявших лоб капелек пота.   

    — Я нажму на курок, и мне плевать, как много мертвых сбежится на этот шум, — голос Граймса опять звенел приказом, не терпящим неповиновения, и Дэрил ни капли не сомневался — его сейчас пристрелят, причем, даже раньше, чем он сам успеет спустить болт с тетивы.    

    Ти-Дог смотрел прямо и без тени страха, то ли не веря даже в малейший шанс, что Дэрилу яиц хватит его убить, то ли уже смирившись с собственной участью и готовясь принять ее, как раскаявшийся преступник. Как будто думал, что заслужил этот конец. Пускай и за такого, как Мерл.   

    Дэрил зажмурился, всхлипнув, и опустил арбалет, все еще готовый к тому, что собственные мозги в следующее мгновенье разлетятся по этой злосчастной крыше. Всё ещё не открывая глаз, он опустил голову и плотнее уперся лбом в дуло, ожидая конца. В отличие от Ти-Дога, он-то точно заслужил. Ничто теперь не помешает Граймсу все же разобраться с их небольшой проблемой, люди в лагере только спасибо скажут. Особенно эта обезьяна Уолш — отличная возможность двум друзьям уладить назревший конфликт. Где Мерл их разругал, там Дэрил и помирит.    

   Щелчок взведенного курка заставил Дэрила зажмуриться еще сильней, до боли, и замереть на вдохе. Но вместо выстрела он услышал как сам Граймс облегченно выдыхает, а тяжелое давление металла на лоб вдруг исчезло. Скорей всего на коже остался отпечаток дула, утративший круглые очертания из-за того, с какой силой Дэрил морщил лоб. Он открыл глаза, едва заметно всхлипнув, но тут же взял себя в руки:    

   — У тебя… платка не найдется? — спокойствие в голосе Диксона, по всей видимости, поразило Ти-Дога не меньше, чем сам вопрос, но мужчина не мешкая потянул свою бандану. Дэрил принял её с благодарным кивком и уверенно шагнул обратно к залитому кровью асфальту, расправляя синюю ткань с белым рисунком. Хороший платок, не какая-то дрянная синтетика. Расстелив его прямо на усыпанной мелким бетонным крошевом пыльной крыше, Дэрил поднял мерлов обрубок за палец, тихо выматерившись и внимательно рассмотрев рану.    

   — Похоже, использовал пояс как жгут, иначе крови было бы больше… — оповестил он своих спутников. Вряд ли тем эта информация хоть на кой-то чёрт сдалась, но Дэрил чувствовал слишком уж неприятное нервное возбуждение от потери брата и того, что чуть сам мгновениями раньше свинца не нажрался. Прямо также по-идиотски, как брат загнал себя в эту ситуацию. Одна крыша, один коп — два Диксона. Рассказать бы кому из их дружков — подохли бы со смеху. Хотя Дэрил деньги готов был поставить на то, что они все уже и так подохли. Если кто в живых и остался, так скорей всего из отсутствовавших в округе на момент начала всей этой еботни. Да и хрен бы с ними, охотник предпочел бы ни с кем из них больше никогда не встречаться. Сейчас ему необходимо было проговаривать всё, что он видел перед собой, всё, что мог прочесть из оставшихся следов. Истекающий кровью человек даже на бетонной крыше оставлял предостаточно, чтобы можно было его выследить и попытаться сообразить, что произошло после того как ему удалось оттяпать себе руку.    

   Опустив кисть на платок, Дэрил бережно, аккуратно завернул её в ткань, почти как подарок, и прямым ходом направился к Гленну. Вот и пригодился его рюкзак. Выражение лица у азиата было такое будто он в любой момент готов был начать блевать, но благоразумно даже не пикнул в знак протеста, когда Дэрил начал запихивать в его сумку синий сверток. Хорошо. Дэрил мог позволить себе побыть сейчас таким вот мстительным ублюдком, и на этот уж раз ему никто не посмел в этом помешать.   

    Кровавые следы от места действия вели к другой лестнице, чуть поодаль, на противоположный конец крыши. Очевидно, несмотря на весь шум и сильный запах живого, мертвецы не успели добраться до этой части здания, раз, даже раненный, Мерл сумел благополучно спуститься. И всё же, как крут был его брат! Дэрил бы даже отпилить себе руку не сумел — как пить дать, отрубился бы от боли и подох тут, брошенный и всеми забытый, с огрызком вместо руки.     

  Старшему, скорей всего, внезапно помогло обезвоживание. Из-за него кровь стала гуще и не так сильно шла, как могла бы. Конечно, на полу она уже давно свернулась, но Дэрил всё равно спешил, уже бежал по следам, снова забив на безопасность и выкрикивая имя брата. Он наверняка где-то недалеко, быть может даже уже без сознания. Если так, то есть шанс если уж не дозваться его, то хотя бы отвлечь на себя внимание ходячих, которые могут находиться поблизости.    

   Граймс, разумеется, попытался на него шикать, да только в гробу Дэрил видел любые его приказы. Это из-за них брат чувствовал себя загнанным в угол и брошенным, из-за них пошел на такие крайние меры! Как теперь ему выживать в этом гребаном мире однорукому? Дэрил что-то сомневался, что увидит много инвалидов среди выживших, на которых они наверняка рано или поздно наткнутся.    

   Лестница вывела к офисным помещениям, в которых группа разделилась, чтобы проверить каждую комнату. Некогда престижная отделка теперь изрядно потеряла товарный вид: кровь на дорогущих деревянных панелях не очень походила на предмет искусства, пускай даже бы и современного. Дэрил пристрелил одну непозволительно живую для мертвого куска мяса бабу в кабинете с групповым портретом каких-то старых пердунов и вышел обратно в коридор. Он опасался, что эти шаркающие шаги могли принадлежать брату, но нет, по счастью пронесло, и теперь ему было стыдно, что поддался минутной слабости и засомневался в нём.   

    Граймс, всё также мертвой хваткой вцепившись в этот свой бесполезный кольт, сразу же пристроился сбоку и чуть позади, почти что, мать его, привычно. Но по крайней мере от натасканного копа с его натренированными рефлексами пользы гораздо больше, чем от пацана, готового от напряжения хлопнуться в обморок в любой момент и черного, впадающего в слепую панику при малейших трудностях. Кто поручится, что именно он сделает при виде толпы мертвяков в этот раз?     

  Следующая комната отделена от коридора стеклянной стеной и дверью, которая хоть и распахнута, но по счастью цела. У противоположной стены стоит стойка ресепшена. Можно было б предположить, что стоявший за ней работник просто вышел за кофе, если б его тело не валялось сейчас у них под ногами, запачкав светлый ковер аккуратной бурой лужей, вытекшей из пробитой головы. Чуть поодаль еще одно тело с такой же раной и брошенное орудие убийства — разводной ключ из ящика с инструментами Дейла, по которому старикан так убивался.    

   — Прикончил ублюдков даже с одной рукой, — пробормотал Дэрил, при этом в первую очередь обращаясь к Граймсу. Он и сам не знал, какого чёрта так хотел убедить копа в… в чём именно? Что Мерл стоит спасения? Что он пригодится группе, в любом случае пригодится, даже инвалидом, когда его найдут?    

   Как бы старший всегда его ни ругал и не отвешивал подзатыльники, вдалбливая, что кроме себя самих полагаться не на кого, подсознательно Дэрил понимал, что одному ухаживать за братом — ситуация крайняя, и было бы гораздо лучше до неё не доводить. Понимал, проклинал себя за такую слабость, и никак не мог заткнуться перед Граймсом, как будто от него вообще что-то зависело, особенно по части порядков в лагере.   

    Сообразив, что от волнения, как последний дебил, до сих пор не перезарядил арбалет, Дэрил воспользовался спокойной минуткой, и снял его с плеча:    

    — Круче своего брата не встречал, — привычное упрямство тетивы принесло пускай и небольшую, но все же уверенность. Мелочь, но сейчас для Дэрила даже такое сошло бы за спасательный круг. — Скорми молоток — выйдут гвозди.    

   — От потери крови любой умрет, даже самый крутой, — и он был прав, чёрт его дери, Граймс действительно был прав, но честное слово, лучше б он заткнулся и не отвечал совсем.    

   Пятна крови вели дальше вглубь помещений, пол с паркетного перешел в мелкий кафель, намекая на близость кухни. Дэрил замер у дверного проёма, бегло оглядев комнату:    

   — Мерл!     

  — Мы не одни здесь, — свирепым шепотом в затылок напомнил ему Граймс. Дэрил даже не оборачиваясь чувствовал его буравящий взгляд на себе, — помнишь? — на удивление это слово прозвучало уже куда миролюбивей, чтоб сгладить первую часть фразы. Очевидно, коп вспомнил, что с Дэрилом можно и по-человечески говорить.    

   — Похер. Он может умереть, ты сам сказал.    

   На это мужчина не нашелся, чем возразить, и дальше они двинулись уже молча.    

   По левую руку вдоль стен громоздились металлические стеллажи, заставленные чем попало: от противней, что используют в пекарных и огромных кастрюль для корпоративных столовых, до пустых канделябров, настолько тут неуместных, будто их сперли из дорогого ресторана и решили припрятать там, где искать никому и в голову не придет.   

    А вот плита по правую сторону сразу привлекла всеобщее внимание. Впрочем, в отличие от своих спутников, Дэрил не сразу принялся рассматривать находку, всё ещё помня, что опасность может находиться за любым углом, пусть даже и за краем стола.    

   На плите до сих пор горели составленные рядом четыре спиртовки Stermo — непозволительное расточительство в их теперешних условиях. Но вряд ли кому-нибудь пришла бы в голову идея упрекать за это зажегшего их мужчину. Рядом, на самой плите валялся до боли знакомый Дэрилу кожаный ремень, безнадежно изгвазданный кровью, и металлическая плитка, очевидно, крышка от какой-нибудь посудины, тоже перепачканная какой-то непонятной херней. Граймс осторожно приподнял её за край и осмотрел со всех сторон. Запах от предметов шел мерзкий. Хоть всё вокруг за два месяца и успело пропахнуть разложением, эта вонь от него резко отличалась.     

  — Что за паленая хрень? — наконец не выдержал Дэрил.   

    — Кожа, — Рик ответил хрипло, будто само осознание вынудило его практически физически ощутить, через что прошел Мерл. — Он прижег культю.    

   Стоявший чуть поодаль Гленн, бледный и потный, сглотнул от этих слов, очевидно, чтобы справиться с подкатившей к горлу дурнотой.     

  — Говорю же, он крутой, — Дэрила и самого прошиб пот, слова дались ему с некоторым трудом, поэтому фраза прозвучала растянутой, будто бы он не до конца был уверен в том, что говорит. Но он едва заметно мотнул головой, словно бы прогоняя злой дурман: — Только Мерл может убить Мерла.   

    — Не накручивай себя, он много крови потерял.     

  — Да? Зато свалил из этой ловушки, — Дэрил двинулся дальше, вглубь комнаты, мимо стеллажей с поддонами, и остальные поспешили следом, чтобы лишь обнаружить тупик — из этой комнаты дальше никуда попасть было нельзя. И окно — самое дальнее, в углу комнаты. Как и в остальных здесь, стекло в нём стояло матовое, противоударное. Оттого выбитая часть и напоминала скорей прорванный лист бумаги.     

  Гленн неверяще воскликнул, подав голос чуть ли не впервые с тех пор как они решали, куда первым делом двинутся:    

   — Он покинул здание? Нахрена?    

   — А почему нет? Он думает, что остался один, — Дэрил уже будто бы полностью спокоен, и внезапно звучит скорее как учитель, объясняющий тему на уроке, — и просто пытается выжить.    

   Граймс тем временем осторожно высунул голову из окна и осмотрелся. Снаружи на парапете валялось кровавое полотенце и кусок выбитого стекла. Прямо напротив окна имелась аварийная лестница, позволившая бы человеку в положении Мерла безопасно спуститься с высоты пары этажей, если только ему удастся на нее перебраться.    

   Ти-Дог, немало потрясенный увиденным, наконец тоже заговорил. Похоже, на него с новой силой накатило осознание последствий собственного поступка:   

    — Это называется выживание? Бродить полуживым по улице? Какие у него там шансы?!    

   — Это не хуже, чем сидеть на цепи из-за вас, говнюков, — Дэрил еще не сердит, не по-настоящему, хоть и повысил голос. Он просто разжигал их чувство вины заново, напоминал о нем, по какой именно причине они все вообще здесь оказались и пытаются выследить серьезно раненного человека. Гленн и Ти-Дог на это синхронно, как по команде, стыдливо отвели глаза и притихли.    

   Теряя к ним всякий интерес Дэрил развернулся, и оказался едва ли не нос к носу с Граймсом, на которого, впрочем, также открыто нападать не решился. На этого человека подобный подход всё равно не подействует, уж это Дэрил успел уяснить. И младший Диксон всё ещё не отказался от своей прежней тактики. В какой-то момент у копа просто обязаны были закончится аргументы. Чем дальше они продвигаются, тем яснее, что Мерл просто обязан быть жив. Осталось лишь его найти. А до той поры уламывать Граймса не бросать поиски.    

   — Ты не смог его убить. А какие-то мертвые ублюдки и подавно не справятся, — такой как этот Граймс обязан был попасться на приманку, в равных пропорциях состоявшую из обвинения и комплимент. Дэрил прекрасно видел, как тот спорил с близкими в лагере. Как не велся на их попытки манипулировать его чувством долга. Все эти их «подумай о сыне», «подумай о жене», «из-за тебя лагерь останется без защиты». Нихрена не сработало. А уж они-то наверняка знали, на что давить надо. Если этот проклятущий коп чего в башку втемяшит, хера с два получится отговорить. Но быть может у Дэрила получится подловить его на собственной же тактике. Быть может…    

   — А если мертвых ублюдков под тысячу? Совсем другая история?     

  Нет. Не может. И, чёрт дери, охота из засады тоже не была у Дэрила из числа любимых, да и настроения сейчас было явно неподходящим для поиска подхода к чужим загонам:     

  — Делай, что хочешь, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — А я за братом! — но Дэрил и шагу не успел сделать, как поперек его груди легла рука Граймса, и его решительно отпихнули обратно от окна.  

     — Дэрил, стой, — это был приказ, совершенно однозначный, пускай и не такой, которыми обычно кидались представители закона. Уж их-то Дэрил наслушался предостаточно и везде мог бы различить. Всё было хуже. Рик звучал, как обычный человек, но который имел право требовать что-то от Дэрила. Не ходить куда-то. Не делать чего-то. Не рисковать собой. Более того, говнюк считал, что имеет право распускать руки. Прикосновение горячее, будто бы углями обжегся, твердое и непоколебимое. С тем же успехом Дэрил мог бы попытаться переть против крепкой древесной ветви, и отлетел бы от неё точно также. И толчок был такой же мягкий, не желающий причинить вреда, даже если бы в ушибе Диксону некого было бы винить, кроме собственной дурости. И всё это вкупе, мать его, бесило просто неимоверно!   

     — Отвали! Ты меня не остановишь! — Дэрил плевать хотел, привлекут ли его крики какого-нибудь дохлого ублюдка или двух, он не мог смолчать. И перепуганно, пусть и не слишком-то активно шикающему на него Гленну, по всей видимости, уже было ясно, что утихомирить Диксона сможет только один человек, а им с Ти-Догом в случае беды останется просто первыми среагировать на опасность. Быть может их группа и не настолько уж безнадежна.   

    Граймс, конечно же, тоже это знал. Не зря выбирал попутчиков сам. И сейчас не давал Дэрилу возможности уйти от зрительного контакта, да тот в кои-то веки и не особо пытался — слишком перевозбужденный, снова на взводе.    

   — Я тебя не виню, он твоя семья, я понимаю, — он говорил быстро, но уверенно, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы каждое слово было услышано и понято. Дэрил чувствовал себя добычей, зачарованной хищником. Вот только чувство надвигающейся гибели не пугало. — Я ад прошел ради своей. Я знаю, каково тебе сейчас, — эти две фразы были, как кулак, прилетевший под дых. Дэрил резко втянул воздух, замерев в своем беспокойном, нервном покачивании телом, будто всё еще готовый стартовать в забеге до Мерла. Коп тоже будто задержал дыхание, явно заметив нужный отголосок эмоций в чужих глазах и продолжил еще уверенней:    

   — Далеко он такой не уйдет, мы поможем осмотреть округу. Но надо сначала успокоиться.    

   Дэрил уже сам испытующе впивался взглядом в эти голубые глаза, разыскивая там подвох, не хуже, чем очередной коп на обыске в их с братом халупе в поисках наркоты, которая точно обязана там быть. И не находил.    

   Боже, он так устал. Он ничерта не знал, что делать. Найти Мерла, да. Но где? Как? Он и на край света пойдет с поисками, он не мог иначе, но при этом чувствовал себя так, будто переходит пропасть по канату с закрытыми глазами. Что, если никто не скажет ему, что он правильно идет или не подстрахует: это будет конец и никуда он не дойдет. Хоть кто-нибудь. А сейчас, когда появился… Рик, который за короткое время много в чем себя показал, Дэрил понимал, чьей помощи и поддержки хочет в сложившихся условиях.    

   Пожалуй, его чутье поняло это гораздо раньше, раз заставляло его неосознанно болтать о положительных качествах брата получше любого торгаша, впаривающего по домам в более благополучных районах мелкого городка пылесосы. Он на мгновение мучительно закусил губу, будто собирался с силами. Чувствуя, что от того, как он ответит, решится их с братом судьба.   

    — Это я могу…   

    Рик не отпускал его взгляд, словно желая окончательно убедиться, отследил движение губ, и Дэрил готов был поклясться, что еще мгновение, и что-то произойдет, ждал того самого гибельного для себя рывка вперед. Но наконец Граймс просто коротко кивнул, медленно перевел взор в сторону — так, как этого никогда не сделает побежденный в споре — и двинулся обратно в коридор, уже уверенный, что Диксон не сиганет в окно по следу брата. А Дэрил еще какое-то время стоял не в силах сообразить, что именно должен сейчас делать и зачем. Будто только что проснулся — немного ошеломленный и, может быть, почти что пьяный.

***

      Что ситуация — полнейшее дерьмо, Дэрил окончательно понял, когда два здоровенных латиноса свесили Гленна с края крыши. И дело было даже не в том, что их бесстрашный предводитель в ковбойской шляпе был идиотом, придумавшим полнейшую чушь — напротив! К несчастью, он предложил самое разумное, что можно было бы предпринять. Но, черт возьми, это не работало! Этого не было достаточно! Даже их блеф нихрена не сработал: Ти-Дог хоть и сидел на крыше в качестве снайпера и держал главаря — этого их Джи, который Гильермо — на прицеле, от него никто из своих не ожидал хладнокровного убийства. По крайней мере, если противники окажутся группой, с которой можно будет договориться. Граймс даже опять завел свою пластинку про «спокойный, цивилизованный разговор», но эти ребята оказались, к несчастью, отморозками, которые подобные предложения на своем половом вертели. Пришлось отступать, как побитым собакам. Граймсу надо было подумать.    

   Расклад для них получался такой себе. Всего пару часов назад их почти что дружный квартет сидел на полу одного из офисов всё в том же злосчастном здании, из которого пропал Мерл. И бойкий азиат рассказывал свой план по подбору шерифской сумки с боезапасом: все у него звучало так гладко и продумано, что даже Дэрил восхитился. Кто б мог предположить, что доставка пиццы тренирует мозги! И тем более, что это так сильно пригодится при нашествии живой мертвечины.    

    Лучше б Дэрил тоже подался в какие-нибудь курьеры, вместо того, чтобы последние мозги пропивать напару с братом. Быть может тогда он сумел бы сообразить, что делать с мексиканским пиздюком, из-за которого все по жопе и пошло. Один орущий дебил, второй дебил, не заткнувший его вовремя — и идеальный план Гленна превратился в катастрофу. Бок у Дэрила до сих пор болел после того как банда похитителей его отпинала. Но ему хотя бы хватило удачи прострелить одному из амбалов задницу, так что тем резко стало не до заветной сумки.   

    И теперь было точно понятно, что с одним только заложником им и вовсе тут нечего было бы ловить. Из-за этих уродов они теперь застряли в городе хрен знает на сколько часов. За это время Мерл уже сто раз успеет сдохнуть от кровопотери, а сам Дэрил чувствовал как с каждой минутой становится всё раздражительней. Жаль, что Граймс не дал возможности как следует поболтать с попавшим к ним пареньком. Хоть так спустить пар и мерзкую, грызущую изнутри досаду: сыпля ругательствами, отвешивая подзатыльники и пощечины языкастому засранцу, который тоже был не дурак ответить Диксону в аналогичной манере.    

   Разумеется, основной темой оскорблений была пидорская: это классика, которая не подвластна ни времени, ни даже толпам живых мертвецов. Однако Дэрил был слишком на взводе, чтобы вести словесные баталии, уже за той чертой, где золотом становится молчание, а не колкий ответ, и за любое подобное высказывание сразу же бьют в зубы. Он и старался, с огромным удовольствием отметелил бы, аж кулаки зудели в предвкушении, но вот чёртов Граймс…   

    Дэрил готов был выть от того бардака, что творился в голове. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и что-то в нем непоправимо сломается. Чужие издевательские слова, на которые только школьник бы повелся, подкрепленные крепкой, уверенной, но вместе с тем такой бережной хваткой копа, порождали в сознании Диксона что-то опасное, с чем он один не мог разобраться.   

    Стоило чёртовому пацану открыть рот, как зрение Дэрила красной пеленой накрывало. Он кидался, готовый превратить паршивца в кровавую котлету, но всякий раз, словно из ниоткуда, возникал Рик и молниеносно перехватывал его, обрывая движения, всем телом сдерживая от дальнейших попыток насилия. И хоть Дэрил и пытался достать цель хотя бы ногой — ему было похрен, отвешивать очередной подзатыльник или дать смачного пинка — но цепкие руки держали крепко, прямо как нерадивого щенка, слишком уж заигравшегося с какой-нибудь вещью, не готовой к активным атакам острых зубок; горячее тело слишком уж явно ощущалось каждым изгибом — и нездоровО выпирающей костью — сквозь диксоновскую тонкую майку и дурацко сидящую полицейскую форму. Значок, буквально впечатываясь при каждом таком столкновении в грудь, покалывал краем луча звезды и ощущался скорей уж как раскаленное клеймо.   

    Насколько бы приятную дрожь все эти прикосновения ни посылали по его телу, пускай и яркий, но мимолетный контакт не мог унять того нездорового напряжения, что не давало Дэрилу покоя, заставляя мысли судорожно, агрессивно метаться, подначивая своего хозяина, а самого Диксона — ходить по комнате, как раздраженный лев по клетке. Рик не позволял ему излишнее рукоприкладство, что ж, с этим тоже можно было работать. Быть может, именно этот неозвученный не совсем запрет, но обещание вмешиваться, и заставили его соображать не столь прямолинейно.   

    От Гленна у них остался один лишь рюкзак, и Дэрил внезапно вспомнил о его содержимом. О-о-о-о, какой эффект на пленника произвела шлепнувшаяся ему прямо на колени мертвая отпиленная ладонь, подкрепленная рассказом, что именно так Диксон и поступает с выводящими его из себя засранцами! И Дэрилу было даже плевать, что Граймс снова оттащил его от паренька, сцепившись в майку — злой триумф уже успел в нём вспыхнуть. Диксон даже верил в этот момент, глядя на то, как пацан чуть не обоссался от страха, будто бы только сейчас начав соображать, что, кажется, попал к каким-то отморозкам, что всё у них получится легче лёгкого, товарища вернут без лишнего выпендрежа. Особенно когда коп снова подключил свой деловитый тон. Какая ирония, эта ситуация так сильно напоминала ту, в которой всего несколько часов назад побывал сам Дэрил. Как у них это там называется на фараоньем языке? Плохой коп, хороший коп, только вот на месте Уолша теперь Диксон, вот это номер, и как его только угораздило! Дружелюбному Офицеру теперь ничего не стоит убедить парня отвести их к лагерю его группы, чтобы «просто поговорить». На таком контрасте, даже если бы Рик стал сейчас рассказывать о сошествии на землю ангелов небесных, парень и то слушал бы, затаив дыхание и согласно кивая. И, что самое главное, делал всё это молча. Проще пареной репы.    

   Сейчас он так уже не думал. На встрече их удача резко решила развернуться своим необъятным задом им прямо в рожи, хотя в какой-то момент на одну безумную секунду и показалось, что Граймс всё разрулит. Далеко не у всякого хватило бы убедительности в голосе и уверенности в голове, чтобы после красочного рассказа заложника о том, что ему руку хотели оттяпать, предлагать «спокойный разговор». Но, кажется, они с Гильермо друг друга полностью поняли. За прошедшие пять минут два лидера полностью оценили своего оппонента и возможности групп.    

   Если при первом взгляде и особенно после рассказов мальца могло сложиться впечатление, будто Джи — обычный понторез, главарь банды, то это заблуждение довольно быстро развеялось. Он спросил, кем Дэрил приходится Рику, чтобы понять, почему человек в форме копа спокойно терпит компанию какого-то утырка, по всей видимости, любящего отрезать людям конечности, когда их не связывают даже кровные узы. Верил ли он, что перед ним реально стоит коп, а не ряженый, и имело ли это для латиноса хоть какое-то значение?    

   По всей видимости, нет. В мире, вставшем с ног на голову значение имело только общее благо группы, а вовсе не родственные узы. Важны были пушки. И, кажется, именно это и дошло до их сопляка-пленника, когда превозносимый им Гильермо не стал спешить с обменом заложниками. А собственный брат даже не моргнул, никак не выказал несогласия. Лично Дэрилу с этими типами всё было ясно.

***

      — Просто отдайте ему пушки, — нытьё пацана уже нехило выводило из себя. А когда он не ныл, то сидел, обхватив голову руками и тяжко вздыхал. И, сука, не замирал ни на мгновение — всё что-то ерзал, тёр лицо, башкой вертел. Уж лучше б продолжал дерзить, по крайней мере тогда не было ощущения, что еще чуть-чуть, и он начнет утирать рукавом сопли и звать мамочку. Даже брат его бросил, не попытался отбить.    

   Но Дэрил держался из последних сил, стараясь вести себя, как серьезно настроенный человек, на адекватность которого можно положиться в опасной ситуации, и всё внимание уделял сейчас Граймсу. По какой-то причине Диксон был абсолютно уверен, что сейчас тот действительно заинтересован выслушать чужие мнения, а потому воспользовался возможность высказаться:    

   — Пушки ценнее золота. Золотом семью от трупаков и мародеров не защитишь. И ты отдашь всё за пацана? — вопрос был опасным, но Дэрилу до зуда хотелось еще раз проверить копа на вшивость. В голове никак не желало укладываться, что есть еще такие блаженные, готовые жертвовать чем-то важным ради незнакомых людей. Про мораль и гуманизм Граймс пел красиво, но теперь-то им что делать, когда ситуация диктует свои условия?   

    Ти-Дога тоже волновала чужая мораль, только не граймсова:    

   — Где гарантия, что Гленна точно вернут? Уверен, что тот браток его отпустит живым и невредимым?     

  Хороший был вопрос. Дэрилу что-то подсказывало, что о честных сделках этим ребятам рассказывали совсем не то, что законопослушным гражданам.    

   — Ты назвал Джи вруном? — вякнул со своего места на полу пацан — Мигель. Как трусливый щенок, что наконец набрался наглости тявкнуть. Ничего, после нескольких пинков всей смелости и след простынет…    

   — А тебя, блядь, кто-нибудь спрашивал? Тебе зубы мешают? — Диксон тут же метнулся к скорчившемуся у стены парню и шлепнул его по голове, будто по ушам надавать хотел. Почему-то подобное обращение казалось еще более унизительным, потому что более весомой оплеухи такие нюни и не заслуживали, да больше им, как правило, и не требовалось, чтоб заткнуться. Ти-Дог неодобрительно и устало посмотрел на это, но не стал отвлекаться от разговора, снова повернув голову к Рику:    

   — Вопрос в том, верим ли мы ему.    

   — Нет, вопрос в том, что мы готовы отдать! — на самом деле, никакого вопроса для Дэрила не стояло, ответ был слишком уж очевиден. — Может пушки. А может и жизнь, — он скользнул взглядом по фигуре копа, стоящего у стола, заваленного канцелярией и их драгоценной сумкой. Какая будет жалость. — Гленн того стоит?   

    Граймс, до того замерший с уже заряженным револьвером, наконец закрыл барабан и легко и привычно вложил оружие в кобуру. Пока он слушал их мнения, его взгляд был отведен в сторону, куда-то в район пола: быть может сосредоточившись на хаотичном рисунке паркета, а может и следил за Мигелем, пытаясь прочесть, что у пацана на уме и найти в этом какую-нибудь подсказку. Теперь же голубые глаза всецело уделяли внимание Дэрилу, и от этого уже привычно по хребту пробегали мурашки. Всякий раз как Граймс говорил что-то важное, его взгляд делался именно таким: серьезным и пронзительным, будто ему было особенно важно, чтобы собеседник понял и принял его точку зрения. Он говорил негромко, но с такой страстью и убежденностью, которой просто нечего было противопоставить. А этот его чертов нахмуренный лоб и слегка поджатые губы, которые он нервно облизнул, прежде, чем начать говорить, делали сейчас всё выражение лица слишком уж… требующим сочувствия, и Дэрил очень надеялся, что не начал краснеть.    

   — Я ему был никто. Кретин, застрявший в танке. Он мог уйти, но не ушел. И я не уйду.    

   — Значит, отдашь пушки? — пожалуй, это прозвучало слишком резко, и Дэрилу следовало следить за тоном. Граймс резко поднял на него взгляд и снова замер, будто выказывая свое раздражение:    

   — Я этого не говорил.    

   Похоже, не впервой ему сталкиваться с тем, что из его слов сделали какие-то свои выводы, которые могли бы послужить поводом для конфликта. Дэрил пристыженно пожевал внутреннюю часть губы и едва заметно вскинул голову, как бы кивая в качестве извинения, показывая, что больше перебивать не будет.   

    Рик принял это, отведя острый взгляд, и уже мягче продолжив:    

   — Вы тут быть не обязаны. Выбирайтесь, возвращайтесь в лагерь.    

   — И что мы скажем твоей семье? — резонно поинтересовался Ти-Дог, с нажимом потирая вспотевший скальп, будто бы одна только мысль о необходимости объясняться по поводу Рика приносила ему головную боль.    

   Разумеется, тому нечего было на это возразить. Он еще несколько мгновений изучающе смотрел в глаза Ти, как будто читал его, а затем перевел внимание и на Диксона. Дэрил не знал, чудится ли ему, сошел ли с ума, или же этот странный коп и вправду понимает, что у людей в головах творится, с такой легкостью, но с рефлекторным кивком в качестве ответа на незаданный вопрос сдерживаться не стал.    

   И вот уже они все синхронно тянутся к оружию, заряжают его, готовятся, как давно работающий вместе сплоченный полицейский сквад, выезжающий на серьезную операцию.    

   — Да вы сдурели! Мужики, просто послушайтесь Джи, ладно? — перепугавшийся вдруг не на шутку Мигель подорвался с места и кинулся в сторону Рика, видимо, всё ещё надеясь переубедить его, но наткнулся на руку Дэрила, не очень сильно, но решительно толкнувшую его обратно на своё место. Диксон наставил на парня палец в предупреждающем жесте замолчать и не рыпаться, и парень обреченно сполз по стенке на пол, обхватив голову руками, всё же отчаянно проскулив еще раз: — Просто послушайтесь Джи…   

    — Ти… — зорко следивший за всем Граймс коротко глянул в сторону Ти-Дога, и тот, понятливо кивнув, помог их перенервничавшему пленнику подняться и увел его из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Надо было им с самого начала это сделать, нефиг позволять мальцу слушать их обсуждения и планы, мотать на ус, насколько сплочена группа, вносить хаос своим нестабильным эмоциональным фоном, да еще и подглядывать, куда они оружие прячут.   

    Да и держать их с Дэрилом в одной комнате было немногим лучше, чем порох и спички.    

   Когда дверь за ними закрылись, а шаги затихли глубже в здании, Дэрил невольно напрягся. Наверняка Граймс хотел заодно провести с ним разъяснительную работу о том, как необходимо вести себя во время обмена заложниками. Может, никакого злого умысла у него при этом и не было, может это какой-нибудь стандартный инструктаж (или другая фигня, что у копов там на такие случаи проводят?), но Дэрил ощутил раздражение, как будто его посчитали слишком тупым.    

   Что само по себе уже не самым лучшим образом характеризовало его умственные способности, ведь, во-первых, скорей всего было неправдой, во-вторых, никогда его раньше не волновало. Какая ему разница, что там кто о нём думает? Если кто-то и держал младшего Диксона за тупицу, то это, как правило, оказывалось последнему исключительно на пользу. Но проблема заключалась именно в том, что «кем-то» был Рик. Дэрил это прекрасно понимал, как и природу своего раздражения, но ничего поделать не мог. Он просто рассчитывал, что уже успел завоевать какое-никакое, но доверие и уверенность Граймса. Ему казалось, что это так, по их собственным взглядам. Казалось, что для обоюдного понимания ничего более и не требуется, ведь до сих пор получалось просто изумительно, как ни с кем больше в жизни, хорошо.    

   Не опасался же коп, что бешеный Диксон в самый ответственный момент учудит какую-нибудь глупость, в самом деле?! Не хотел же он в действительности, чтобы спутники его бросили и свалили в лагерь просто потому, что без них ему будет проще? Если и так, то он просто сумасшедший. Кукухой поехавший.   

    — Не бойся, во время обмена я и пальцем его не трону, — с горькой иронией фыркнул Диксон. — Я еще жить хочу. И тебе бы тоже не мешало — не хочу, чтобы твой дружбан и жена мне мозг из-за тебя во всех смыслах вынесли.   

    Рик на это даже не улыбнулся, хоть Дэрил очень рассчитывал, что неловкая попытка пошутить хоть как-то разрядит атмосферу. Нервно закусив губу, он пробежался взглядом по полкам и столу, пока не зацепился за полотенце, которым попытались почистить оружие, на другом конце столешницы, и тут же перегнулся через нее, чтобы взять находку.    

   — Вот, соорудим ему кляп, чтоб мои кулаки не искушал, и будет полный порядок. В конце концов, с Гленном эти подонки явно не миндальничали, так что и им смущаться нечего.    

   Разогнувшись, Дэрил обернулся и замер, поняв, что Граймс стоит чуть ближе и, похоже, оценивал, открывавшийся ему только что вид. Мысленно Диксон тут же себя одернул за подобные мыслишки. Это всё было плодом его больной фантазии, что в лагере, что сейчас. Натуральный, как дерьмо дикого кабана, Граймс не польстится на жопу Дэрила, даже если никаких других больше в мире не останется.    

   Стараясь избавиться от неловкой в собственной же голове ситуации, Дэрил кашлянул, нервно облизнул губы и склонил голову, отводя взгляд в сторону:    

   — Ну, чего уставился?.. — пробормотал он, надеясь, что прозвучало не очень грубо, но убедительно. Потому что Бог свидетель, из-за собственных идиотских фантазий и ощущения на себе этого взгляда — непонятного, но пронзительного — с Дэрилом творились совсем уж непростительные вещи. Он скосил взгляд вниз, чтобы убедиться в том, что и так прекрасно чувствовал и, черт его дери, внимательный Граймс сделал то же самое, да так и продолжил пялиться на бесстыдно растущий в диксоновских штанах бугор.     

  Честно, Дэрил понятия не имел, какого хрена с ним творится, как прекратить, не в силах глаз оторвать от этого ужасного зрелища. Действительно ужасного, ведь оно выдавало в нем ненормального, фрика, а ещё целиком и полностью раскрывало секрет его личных мыслей о копе. Которые никто не вправе был узнать, а Дэрил — думать. Отец отбил ему всю ориентацию, любой намёк на неё много лет назад. Дэрил даже сомневался, работает ли вообще у него что-нибудь там. Но, теперь-то было совершенно очевидно, что проблем не имелось.    

   Граймс наконец отмер и перестал прожигать глазами дыру в штанах Диксона, но тот даже не успел расслабиться по данному поводу. Коп слегка наклонил голову, явно пытаясь поймать и удержать чужой взгляд, и, даже понимая, что происходит, Дэрил не смог не подчиниться. Его будто физической силой тянуло за подбородок, требуя поднять голову, перестать пялиться в пол, а в животе разливалась предательская благодарность за то, что Граймс даже не попробовал действительно так и сделать. Он вообще не трогал без спросу, если только Дэрил не пытался по-глупому свалить за Мерлом или не кидался вышибать из языкастого Мигеля всё дерьмо, да и то практически сразу же отпускал, используя собственное тело, как баррикаду между Диксоном и его целью.    

   Сейчас всё как будто бы повторялось, только вот вспыхивало в голубых глазах нечто куда более сильное, чем в предыдущие разы, и Дэрилу честно было страшновато в это всматриваться. Будто пытаться не ослепнуть от солнца. Или, скорей уж, на спор разглядывать искры от сварки. Но он чувствовал некий вызов и упрямо принял его, потому что Диксоны ничего не боятся.   

    Чёрт его знает, чего такого правильного Граймс разглядел на его лице, но когда он вдруг резко подался вперед, и их губы столкнулись, Дэрил был одновременно всецело «за» и абсолютно к этому не готов.    

   Он ошарашенно приоткрыл рот, чем Граймс тут же и воспользовался; горячие руки, будто получив разрешение, на сей раз легли на тело совсем не с целью оттолкнуть или защитить от вспыльчивого реднека кого-то другого, о нет! Дэрил совсем не ожидал той жадности, с которой на него накинулись, и только и успевал отрывисто постанывать, пытаясь сообразить, как надо двигаться и что именно ему хотелось сделать: вырваться или ответить. В любом случае, этот поцелуй уж очень напоминал борьбу, вопреки извечным страхам и твердой убежденности младшего Диксона, будто у двух мужчин это происходит точно так же, как у мужчины и женщины. Однако, он очень сильно сомневался, что Граймс именно так целуется со своей женой — деликатной, хрупкой, слишком уж тощей по мнению Дэрила, женщиной, которая вместе с сыном ждала возвращения упрямого мужа из безумной авантюры и знать не знала, чем тот сейчас занимается с грязным реднеком.    

   Наверняка Граймс обнимал её куда деликатней, быть может, с легкой долей страха сделать больно или оставить синяк, наверняка поглаживая по тонким рукам. Дэрилу хотелось, чтобы на нем остался синяк. Искренне на это надеялся, быть может даже и не один — однозначное указание на то, что в кожу впивалась крепкая пятерня. У Граймса были слишком красивые пальцы, чтобы не хотеть след от них. Или, на худой конец, от края стола, больно упирающегося в задницу.    

   В рефлекторном требовании собственного тела хоть как-то ответить на нежданную ласку, он начал жадно лизать чужие губы, заигрывать с языком, прекрасно осознавая, что, наверное, выглядит сейчас, как полнейший дебил. Но Рик очевиднейшим образом и не искал в нём ничего нежного и привычного, и именно это осознание придавало Дэрилу столь необходимую уверенность. Как и едва слышные звуки удовольствия, что издавал Граймс: не то стоны, не то рычание, от которых его неискушенный партнер совсем уж плыл, с каждой секундой утрачивая способность связно мыслить, а значит и сомневаться в себе.    

   А потому Дэрил даже не понял, почему Рик остановился, когда им обоим уже критически требовался воздух, а перед глазами начали плясать белые пятна. Он издал жалобный, придушенный звук от потери этих губ, которые оказались пускай и слегка обветренными, но, безусловно, именно такими мягкими, как он и представлял, и даже лучше: разумеется, реальность была настолько жестока, чтобы оказаться гораздо лучше его жалких фантазий.   

    Взгляд Рика опять сделался таким напряженным, почти физически горячим, что Дэрил, конечно же, ожидал ЧЕГО-ТО, но явно не оказаться перекинутым через стол, как какая-нибудь секретарша с расширенным списком обязанностей. Он тихо заворчал, оправляясь от неожиданности и не самого мягкого столкновения со столешницей. Особого обзора в таком положении у него не было, чуть ли не под самым носом лежали невольные соседи по столешнице: несколько дробовиков и пистолетов, заполняя обоняние Диксона запахом оружейной смазки в смеси с потревоженной пылью, пока Рик сзади, не тратя зря время, уже приспустил его штаны в достаточной мере, чтобы оголить зад. И теперь этот коп знал, что никакого белья там всё это время не было.   

    Дэрил закусил губу, сгорая со стыда — чёрт, так вышло не специально, у него и в мыслях не было!.. Рука, прижимающая его к столу на мгновение напряглась и чуть усилила давление между лопаток, будто бы Граймс ожидал, что он сейчас попытается высвободиться, но Дэрил в ответ на это только сильнее обмяк.    

   — Рик… — он сам не узнал свой голос, и скорей бы принял этот хрипой слог за скрип двери, чем за человеческую речь. Но Граймс, кажется, прекрасно понял его, с тихим свистом резко выдохнув сквозь зубы. Выбила ли из него воздух явственная жалобная мольба, как точный кулак в солнечное сплетение, или же тот факт, что довелось услышать такое от Диксона, Дэрил не знал, но был уверен, что бы это ни было, он может сделать это еще раз. Для Рика.       Кожа буквально пылала и покалывала от чужого взгляда. Быть может, именно так себя и чувствуют муравьи, когда какой-нибудь не в меру любознательный мальчишка фокусирует на них лупой солнечный луч, но Дэрил запрещал какой-либо панике касаться его сознания, не менее заинтригованный тем, что же будет делать Граймс дальше. Оказаться в его власти вот так вот, под его безраздельным вниманием, на сей раз оказалось куда более приятным опытом, чем при первой встрече.   

    Рик смотрел на него с чуткостью и вниманием, которые одновременно посылали дрожь по спине и заставляли сердце щемить в какой-то совершенно непонятной и едва уловимой тоске. Как будто… он был чем-то действительно стоящим и требующим уважительного обращения. Несмотря на умеренную грубость обращения, Граймс не заставлял его чувствовать себя куском мяса, готового к употреблению, но Дэрил упрямо мысленно талдычил себе, будто в этом нет заслуги копа, и радовался что Рик не стал требовать от него слов, какой-нибудь тупой херни, подтверждающей, что он не против, что это не гребаное изнасилование. Потому что иначе Диксон точно вломил бы ему. Но, по счастью, до Рика сразу доперло: если б Дэрил не хотел, но бы вообще не допустил того, что сейчас происходило.   

    Бывший полицейский, все еще следя за тем, как глубоко и размеренно дышит под ним Диксон, погладил его зацелованные, чувствительные губы. Затем движение пальцев на мгновение замерло — Граймс будто проверял, ждал отклика — и снова возобновилось, на сей раз легким, но всё возрастающим давлением на нижнюю губу. Дэрил не сразу, но понял, чего от него хотят, и беспрепятственно пропустил в рот указательный и средний пальцы, рефлекторно принявшись их посасывать, прикрыв глаза. Желание знать, как Граймс сейчас на него смотрел, ненавязчиво присутствовало на краю сознания, но не до такой степени сильно, чтобы отвлекаться от умиротворяющего занятия.     

  Рик помогал ему, исследуя пальцами рот глубже, поглаживая язык шершавыми подушечками, и Дэрил был благодарен за это, щедро даря ласки в ответ, ведь двигать головой, как того хотелось, он возможности сейчас не имел.    

   Когда слюны скапливается столько, что Диксон понемногу начинает ею давиться, Граймс отнимает у него пальцы и жадно следит за тем, как юркий язык быстро выстреливает меж губ вдогонку, но тут же возвращается, чтобы облизнуться. Дэрил даже не успел удивиться, откуда коп знает, что именно надо делать, может быть и вправду не имело никакой разницы, кого именно трахаешь — мужика или бабу — и общие принципы оставались одинаковыми. Не то чтобы младший Диксон являлся хоть сколько-нибудь компетентным лицом в подобных вопросах.    

   Всё это не имело значения, когда неизменно завораживающие пальцы Рика уверенно легли на ягодицу и слегка отвели её в сторону, сжимая плоть сильнее, чем это было необходимо. После этого он замер, то ли предоставляя Дэрилу возможность окончательно определиться, всё ли ему нравится, то ли просто пялясь на открывшийся вид. От мысли о последнем одолевал особый трепет и странное, но приятное щекочущее чувство в животе. Дэрил в любом случае не собирался запрещать Рику смотреть.    

   Ткань его брюк то и дело протиралась об оголенную заднюю часть бедер Диксона, посылая по разгоряченному телу волны мурашек. Граймс над ним вдруг с шумом выдохнул, будто отмер, и плотнее прижался коленом к ноге партнера, недвусмысленно намекая, чтоб он развел ноги.       Дэрил не стал противиться, но тихо охнул и сжался, почувствовав на анусе влажное прикосновение. Впрочем, от чужих рук отстраняться не стал, беспомощно молясь, чтоб Граймсу вдруг не вступило в башку его благородство и он не передумал делать то, что собирался.    

   По счастью, Рик даже не замедлился, настойчиво разогревая упрямые мышцы и успокаивая голову их не менее упрямого хозяина. Его движения были не хаотичны, а поддавались определенной логике, будто бы имели ритм, подчиняясь которому подушечки пальцев оказывались у центра отверстия и слегка надавливали — каждый раз с всё большей настойчивостью. В какой-то момент указательному пальцу удалось скользнуть внутрь, правда, практически сразу же он выскользнул обратно. Дэрил протестующе дернулся, но был тут же прижат обратно к столешнице требовательной рукой копа. Диксону даже показалось, что он услышал смешок, едва различимый, сделанный, будто на выдохе. Ладонь, давящая промеж лопаток, начала успокаивающе поглаживать круговыми движения. Точно чёртов Дружелюбный Офицер испуганную лошадь усмирял!    

   Но времени на возмущения у Дэрила особо не имелось — палец уже возвращался обратно, и на сей раз со своим средним соседом. И в обратном движении они не стали покидать его, пустого и открытого. Возможно, Граймс решил, что подобная ерунда стоит того, чтобы подстраивать ее под чужие капризы. А может, просто торопился, ведь в нескольких комнатах от них Ти-Дог с заложником ждали, когда группа будет готова выступать. И им совершенно необязательно знать, что они с Граймсом тут не заначку оружия делают.    

   Мужчина, на удивление, уже дышал позади так, будто пробежал кросс, хотя они ничего еще даже толком не сделали. Периодически он сплевывал на ладонь, если считал, что для продолжения любовник еще слишком сухой, и по какой-то совсем уж больной причине, Дэрил находил это безумно горячим, а не отвратительным. Всё в этом мужчине казалось ему возбуждающим, даже звук расстегивающейся молнии на его брюках. Казалось, они оба перестали дышать в тот момент, когда влажная, практически обжигающая головка прижалась к растянутым, уже куда более податливым мышцам отверстия. На несколько мгновений они замерли, смакуя момент, вздрагивая от сладостного напряжения, а затем Граймс уверенно качнул вперед бедрами, планомерно раз за разом, с каждым толчком проникая членом чуть глубже в чужое, но такое приветливое тело.     

  Дэрил протяжно охнул, зажмурившись и совершенно позабыв о том, что им не стоит шуметь. Рик склонился к самому лицу любовника, щекоча тому ухо жарким дыханием. Было видно что ему безумно хочется поцеловать, и Дэрил не стал отказывать, еще сильнее повернув набок голову и стараясь податься навстречу. Граймс его прекрасно понял и помог, поддерживая под грудь.     

  Это плохо скоординированное столкновение губ получилось гораздо более неловким, чем их первый поцелуй и, вместе с тем, абсолютно идеальным: таким же хаотичным и неаккуратным, как они сами и послуживший им ложем стол, сам офис, да и весь мир вокруг.    

   Рик настойчивей тянул Диксона к себе, вынудив упереться руками в стол и выгнуть спину непристойной дугой. Граймс ни на мгновение при этом не прекращал свои движения в нём, позволив в полной мере оценить ощущения от изменения позы и угла проникновения. В таком положении задница любовника просто идеально упиралась ему в пах. И Дэрил вдруг понял, что начавшие разливаться по комнате отрывистые стоны — на самом деле его собственные. Крепкая ладонь Граймса легла ему на рот, заглушая их, но и подарив возможность снова обхватить губами полюбившиеся пальцы.     

  Дэрилу хотелось зажмуриться, будто бы нахлынувших ощущений было слишком много, и хотя бы одного чувства необходимо на время лишиться, но заставлял себя следить за тем, как их слившиеся тени пульсируют на стене — утратившие четкую форму и разбитые неверным светом, пробивающимся сквозь переломанные ребра жалюзи. Он не думал, что сможет долго протянуть, как бы ни хотелось продлить удовольствие. Зажатым между телом хозяина и краем стола членом невозможно было ни обо что протереться, чтобы снизить напряжение, и Дэрилу казалось, что он либо просто взорвется, либо вообще ничего не сможет сделать, как долбанный импотент, как самый большой в мире неудачник, которому представилась такая единственная в жизни возможность, а он…    

   Рик толкнулся чуть под другим углом, и задел внутри что-то, от чего Дэрил не сдержал вскрик и вздрогнул, на мгновение утратив над мышцами всяческую власть. Ухо щекотнуло хриплое, довольное «Хм…», а несчастный член окутало тепло крепкой ладони. Дэрил даже отдышаться не успел, когда Граймс проделал это снова, на сей раз синхронно, уверенно ведя рукой по перенапряженному стволу. Второй рукой он вцепился партнеру в плечо, помогая двигаться навстречу толчкам, чем тот с энтузиазмом и занялся, задавая им обоим идеальный ритм, от которого у Дэрила в голове окончательно всё поплыло, и ему оставалось лишь издавать беспомощные звуки, которые и стонами трудно было назвать, скорей уж стенаниями раненого животного. Но сейчас ему было глубоко наплевать, насколько по-идиотски он звучит.     

  Каждый раз, когда Граймс проезжался по тому странному месту внутри, ощущения были настолько интенсивными, что Дэрил даже не сразу понял, что начал кончать. Просто накрывшая волна странного, острого удовольствия никак не прекращалась, посылая по телу всё новые судороги, заставляя его чуть ли не скулить и безуспешно царапать столешницу короткими ногтями. Окружение будто бы ушло на второй план, и он даже не услышал как сдержанно и, вместе с тем, откровенно застонал Рик, не понял, что навалившаяся вдруг тяжесть — удовлетворенное тело партнера, а не теплое одеяло. Дэрил медленно и неохотно приходил в себя, наслаждаясь невесомым ощущением в голове, борясь с тяжестью норовящих сомкнуться век и так и не закрыв рот, из которого уже давно выскользнули чужие пальцы. Привычные ощущения вернулись не сразу, постепенно нарастая и привлекая наконец к себе внимание перегруженного блаженством мозга. Дэрил отстраненно отмечал, что ноги под ним до сих пор не подогнулись только каким-то чудом, а дрожали точно лапки у зайца, как Рик неторопливо выскальзывает из него, но почему-то не отстраняется, а прижимается крепче, делясь своим жаром и устало, но удовлетворенно сопя на ухо. Можно было бы оставаться в таком положении еще очень-очень долго, Дэрил бы даже был не против, но вот его проклятое сознание придерживалось иного мнения. Он не знал, что принято делать в таких случаях и куда себя деть. Казавшиеся всего несколько секунд назад уютными объятья теперь начинали вызывать неловкость. Да и не было у них времени разлеживаться.    

   По счастью, Граймс, похоже, тоже это почувствовал (что почему-то вызвало у Дэрила укол сожаления), либо просто понял, что Диксон не просто так снова напрягся под ним, поэтому уже в следующее мгновение чужое тело с некоторым трудом отлипло от залитой потом спины.    

   Дэрил почувствовал как Рик невозмутимо прижимает что-то, очевидно, салфетку к его еще слишком чувствительному отверстию. Он опасался, что за этим последует жжение от бумаги, безжалостно протирающейся по раздраженной нежной коже, но вместо этого услышал над ухом ровный, уверенный голос Рика:    

   — Вытолкни, — велел он. Так буднично, как будто это была пустяковая вещь! Дэрил чувствовал как от стыда даже уши моментально заливает краской, но, черт побери, он не смел, не смел ослушаться, просто не мог. Не потому что боялся наказания или какой-то подобной фигни. Диксоны ничего не боятся! Он просто не мог, а потому сделал так, как ему было велено. Рик невозмутимо вытер его, забирая излишки спермы, еще раз погладил по левой ягодице, будто хваля, и наклонился, несколькими четкими движениями подтягивая штаны Дэрила с пола обратно на его бедра:    

   — Ты бы… День нам еще предстоит долгий, — и нельзя было не оценить, как даже после оргазма Граймс соображал в достаточной степени, чтобы не ляпнуть «Ты бы наверняка протек». Дэрил действительно это оценил, пусть желание врезать копу даже за такой намек на слова никуда не исчезло. Почему-то лежа на животе поперек стола, с чужими пальцами, а потом и членом в заднице, ему и то не было так стыдно.   

    Граймс отвлек его от этих мыслей, протянув уже заряженный дробовик:     

  — Спасибо. И почему-то Дэрил был уверен, что Рик благодарит его не за то, что у них только что произошло. Может, и за это в том числе, но уж точно в меньшей степени. Потому что за быстрый секс не благодарят с таким серьезным взглядом, будто ты сделал для человека что-то охренительно важное.    

  — Потом поблагодаришь, — мотнул головой Диксон, принимая оружие. — Когда вернёмся.     

  Но они не вернулись. По-крайней мере, не так, как сами того ожидали.    

   Банда латиносов на деле оказались самыми человечными парнями в городе, которые не побоялись остаться, чтобы охранять дом престарелых и его обитателей. Естественно, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы до соплей растрогать их Дружелюбного Офицера, который без лишних слов отдал львиную долю оружия и амуниции. Которое было основной целью его возвращения в город — тут Дэрил никаких иллюзий не питал — сокровищем, призванным помочь защитить его семью. Диксон никак не мог этого понять, и не старался удерживать при себе личное мнение по поводу ситуации на их обратном пути к фургону. Зачем было тратить такой ценный ресурс на старых пердунов, которые в любое мгновение того и гляди могли кони двинуть? Сколько тем вообще оставалось в этом новом мире?     

  Рик ответил на это собственным вопросом, который заставил Дэрила замолкнуть:   

    — А сколько осталось нам?    

   Это было… слишком двусмысленно. Разумеется, Дэрил не был наивным мальчишкой. Он особо не рассчитывал, что случившееся между ними в заброшенном офисе имеет хоть какой-то шанс повториться в будущем, но всё же особо об этом не раздумывал. Со свалившимися на группу за последние часы событиями, было совсем не до того. Потому сейчас слова мужчины застали врасплох. Он чувствовал как собственные плечи опускаются, будто на них лег невидимый груз, прижимающий ближе к земле. Что ж, это было даже удобней. Граймс явно не любил ходить вокруг да около, Дэрил мог оценить это качество натуры: удобное, практичное, как раз то, что нужно. Там в лагере его ждет жена и маленький сын. Так будет правильно.   

  По счастью, теперь в мире не было места и времени для дурацких эмоций — они и минуту помолчать не успели, как Гленн испуганно воскликнул:     

  — Где наш фургон?!      

  Они даже не стали тратить время, на поиски новой машины. Уверенность в том, что фургон забрал именно Мерл и направился прямиком в лагерь с далеко не самыми доброжелательными намерениями, подгоняла не хуже почуявшего добычу стада мертвецов.     

  Нагруженные тяжелой поклажей из оружия и инструментов, они покинули Атланту не просто пешком, а бегом, торопясь, что есть сил и молясь не опоздать. Добравшись до ставшей родной стоянки уже в полнейшей темноте и обнаружив там дикий хаос, поднятый нападением мертвецов, уже никто не мог поспорить, что лучше бы вместо этого и вправду вернулся Мерл.

***

      Поспать этой страшной ночью им так и не довелось. Несмотря на марш-бросок усталость запряталась где-то глубоко в мышцах и давала о себе знать только ноющим неясным чувством, на которое практически не хватало внимания.    

   После нападения на лагерь сделать предстояло много, особенно работоспособной части мужчин группы, на плечи которых теперь ложилось обследование и сбор тел.     

  Обойдя часть ждущих пробивания висков, Дэрил все же выделил время до рассвета, чтобы улизнуть к озеру. Он бы сделал это под предлогом необходимости отмыться от всей той крови и пота, что накопились за день, но озвучивать это ни для кого не пришлось. Сейчас у всех имелись дела поважней, чем следить за деревенщиной. Даже у Рика. Особенно у Рика.    

   Он утешал свою перепуганную семью, игнорировал обвиняющие взгляды Шейна, помогал собирать тела и, на удивление, разговаривал с людьми. Проверял не только, кто именно цел, но и старался успокоить, подбодрить.    

   Помимо воли, это вызывало восхищение. Дэрил так не умел. Он мог только плеваться ядом и шпынять тех, кто расклеился. Так его учил брат, так он рос: с полным осознанием, что в мире иначе жить нельзя. А потом на горизонте появился Рик Граймс, и к чертям всё полетело уже на самом деле, даже без участия живых мертвецов.     

  То, что произошло в городе… Он уже тогда прекрасно понимал, что это был первый и единственный раз. Но почему-то сейчас, глядя на то, как Граймс младший цепляется за отца, это осознание обрушилось особенно крепко. Как будто он втайне на что-то всё-таки надеялся, как идиот, из которого ещё не всю дурь выбили.    

 Но теперь-то с этим точно покончено.

***

      В одиночку так сильно отдаляться от группы в темноте и с немалым шансом наткнуться на новую порцию голодных мертвецов было полнейшим идиотизмом, но Дэрил послал бы любого, кто попытался бы его остановить. Если уж и суждено было умереть, то он предпочел бы сделать это с отмытой жопой. Быть может, это будет последней возможностью искупаться на многие дни вперед.     

  Естественного света вполне хватало, чтобы пройтись от лагеря по подъездной дороге к озеру. Дэрил, прихватив полотенце и маленькую баночку жидкого мыла, неспешно шел по освещенному луной пути, легко и бесшумно ступая по мелкому гравию. По крайней мере, на голой дороге у мертвецов не было возможности вывалиться на него незаметно из-за ближайшего куста. Местность была очень даже неплоха и, если бы не большой размер группы, имело бы смысл обосноваться где-нибудь неподалеку более основательно. Одно только прекрасное озеро чего стоило. Пресная вода для питья и хозяйственных нужд, рыба — на случай, если с дичью станет совсем туго. Но скорей всего это лишь мечты ищущего комфортное существование человека, любящего стабильность. Дэрил к таким не относился. Но имея доступ к ресурсу во время дефицита практически всего, крайне глупо не пользоваться тем, что имеешь, либо пользоваться расточительно. Всем очевидно, что карьер свой ресурс безопасности исчерпал, но перед уходом имело смысл в полной мере насладиться тем, что нельзя с собой унести.  

  Мысли о произошедшем в городе, у которых до сего момента не было возможности напомнить о себе, нахлынули неудержимым потоком, будто голодные крысы. Но на сей раз Дэрил не стал противиться им или злиться. В конце концов, именно из-за этого его сейчас и понесло к окруженному обломками камней водоему, в котором и днем-то дна было не разобрать из-за поднимающейся при малейшем движении мути донного песка, а ночью и подавно ничерта не разглядишь. Порезать ногу об острый камень и сдохнуть от инфекции — обхохочешься. Хотя скорей на запах крови приползут гниющие уроды, уж эти-то включали всю свою прыть, стоило замаячить перспективе обеда.    

   У озера всё было тихо, настолько, что шаги полуночного визитера неприятно громыхали в его же собственных ушах. Можно было притвориться, будто никого в мире больше не существует — в том числе и поэтому он любил уходить в лес. Никто не орет, не бегает, не тараторит, сыпя словами, как мусором, не бросает тайком испуганные взгляды, полные неприязни и желания, чтобы страшный Диксон исчез.     

  Он и исчезал, испарялся среди древесных стволов и зарослей кустарника, а сегодня вот, на сером берегу. Дэрил сомневался, что постовой на трейлере сможет с такого расстояния его разглядеть и узнать, но всё же решил обойти озеро по берегу и воспользоваться более укромным местом — которым пользовались для этих целей и остальные.     

  Чуть поодаль от места, где женщины обычно стирали белье, несколько крупных камней врезались в плавный берег, создавая хоть какое-то подобие приватной зоны, которую лагерь и превратил в коммунальную ванную. Обычно ею пользовались по очереди, обязательно оставляя кого-нибудь в качестве постового, но Дэрил предпочитал приходить сюда в одиночку, отказываясь даже от компании Мерла. Правда, такого повода, как сегодня, у него никогда еще не было.    

   Не теряя даром времени, Дэрил скинул у берега ботинки и попробовал пальцем ноги воду, почувствовав, как от все еще теплой после жаркого дня воды по телу проходит приятная дрожь. Еще раз оглядевшись по сторонам, он расстегнул штаны, которые без поддержки ремня сами свободно упали к лодыжкам, снял прилипшую от пота к телу майку, и поспешно зашел в воду, стараясь, впрочем, не поднимать лишнюю муть.     

  В сравнении с царящей в воздухе липкой жарой, которая даже ночью не особо уменьшилась, погружение в озеро дарило просто божественное ощущение облегчения. После долгого дня в городе: с беготней и непредвиденными ситуациями, со столкновениями, висящими на грани перестрелки, и не менее долгой ночи с марш-броском до лагеря, в котором ждало настоящее побоище, водоем дарил долгожданный отдых, о котором тело так давно молило. Это не финиш, а всего-лишь короткая остановка, ведь впереди еще предстоит транспортировка смердящих трупов и закапывание могил, но сейчас обо всем этом думать не хотелось. Хотелось о другом. Хотелось о… Рике…    

   Чёртов Граймс! Он совсем не производил впечатления как человек, у которого может иметься грязный секрет. Особенно такой, как Дэрил. Не с его-то рожей. У того же Офицера Муделя, как прозвал Мерл Уолша, при всей похожести на питбуля, имелось завидное тело, таким никто в лагере похвастаться не мог. Трудно было не заметить с его-то привычкой разгуливать в расстегнутой рубашке. Возможно, эта самоуверенность Мерлу тоже казалась, пусть и отдаленно, но неприятно знакомой.    

   Но Диксоны это не обсуждали. Если не говорить об отце, то со временем его призрак перестанет существовать. Такова была их общая наивно-детская убежденность на двоих. Быть может, зря. Кто знает, что творилось в башке у Мерла, когда он закидывался на вылазке таблетками, кроме самого Мерла? И что увидел в его глазах Граймс в тот момент, когда приковывал к трубе? И позже, когда сделал это и говорил-говорил, говорил, втолковывал что-то правильное, чтобы этот идиот образумился. Дэрил же знает, что он так умеет, прочувствовал на собственной шкуре, и не один раз. Впиться взглядом, зарываясь в самую душу, ловкий, будто ласка, и с такими же острыми когтями, которые роют и роют по живому, пока не докопаются и не вытащат наружу то омерзительное и беззащитное, что ты старательно сам в себе хоронил с маниакальной тщательностью в течение долгих лет.   

    Да, теперь Дэрил знал, каково это, и Мерл наверняка тоже знал, только вот вряд ли брат от одного воспоминания моментально бы начал твердеть в прохладной воде, как распоследняя сучка. Как его больной младший брат. Если — когда, мать твою за ногу! — он разыщет Мерла, тому лучше бы не узнавать о произошедшем в его отсутствие. Если судьбе было угодно, чтобы глубина того дна, на которое он всё-таки скатился, стала известна, то Дэрил бы предпочел, чтобы Рик узнал про его новоприобретенный рефлекс, чем Мерл о том, как именно они его искали в Атланте.     

  Даже если Рик разозлится и обзовет его больным ублюдком, Дэрил почему-то уверен, что даже от этого смог бы получить удовольствие. От яростного голоса и пылающего взгляда, от команды в голосе, запрещающем ему даже смотреть в сторону Граймса и его семьи. Приказывающим ему убираться из группы и больше никогда не попадаться им на пути.    

   Дэрил тихо, оборвано застонал, тут же закусив губу и прикрыв глаза. Да… он знал как выглядит сердитый Рик, как говорит: с какой интонацией и мимикой, с какими жестами. Он не машет руками во время спора, но повороты головы резкие и напряженные, как у хищной птицы, не выпускающей добычу из поля зрения. Нельзя отвести взгляд, потому что, именно этого он и ждет, чтобы сделать рывок… Рука сама потянулась обхватить себя у основания члена и пару раз немного потянуть, просто чтобы слегка ослабить накопившееся напряжение.  

     Но перед глазами снова возникло лицо Рика: тот момент, когда он наставил на Дэрила револьвер и велел прекратить. Он тут же одернул руку, запоздало ощущая, что щеки уже горят, и всё же решил заняться тем, ради чего сюда и пришел.    

   Впервые в жизни мыть себя было…странно. С каждым прикосновением под кожей будто проскакивали мельчайшие электрические разряды, заставляя её приятно, будоражаще покалывать, наполняя всё тело теплом и странной, обострившейся чувствительностью, какой до сих пор Дэрилу не доводилось ощущать. Онемевшие от трения подушечки пальцев то и дело пробуждали в мышцах мелкую дрожь. И хоть собственные блуждающие по телу руки сейчас казались чужими, Дэрил прекрасно знал, кого хотел бы видеть их обладателем.     

  Рик трогал его так, как этого не делал еще никто, но всё же — разумеется, к счастью — только не искуроченную старыми шрамами спину. По какой-то причине он так и оставил майку внезапного любовника на месте, сжимая готовую треснуть ткань в цепкой хватке пальцев, и тем самым умудрился связать для Дэрила наиболее уродливую, помимо рожи, часть его тела с главным эротическим событием всей жизни.     

  Ему пришлось приподнять бедра над водой, опираясь одной рукой и коленом о камни для устойчивости, но это того стоило. Вода больше не могла сразу смыть мыло, и Дэрил с удивлением обнаружил, что колечко мышц теперь без труда сразу принимает два пальца, по крайней мере на одну фалангу. Дальше уже чувствовалось сопротивление, но мужчина не стал пытаться его преодолеть. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на удовлетворении собственного любопытства, позволяя мышцам привыкнуть и расслабиться, позволяя то и дело соскользнуть с губ парочке довольных стонов, больше походивших на приглушенное мычание. Он не знал, как было принято и правильно, но уж точно не испытывал потребности откровенно напрягать голосовые связки, для чего-либо вразумительного, похожего на вопли из той порнухи, что любил посматривать старший брат.     

  Плечо через какое-то время начало неметь от неудобного положения: Дэрил игнорировал это, всецело сконцентрировавшись на ощущениях в совсем других районах. Он на пробу надавливал чуть сильнее, проверяя, пустит ли собственное тело дальше и, наконец, когда понял, что можно продолжить, всё-таки решил для начала сменить положение. Выскользнувшие пальцы оставили после себя резкое желание заполнить покинутое ими пространство снова, мышцы судорожно сжались в рефлекторной попытке вернуться к прежнему, не растянутому состоянию, отчего скрытый в прохладной воде член возбужденно дернулся. Дэрил тихо зашипел, закусив губу, перемещая затекшую руку из-за спины к животу. Он немного поерзал, решая, как лучше поступить, и наконец повел ладонь ниже, то и дело вздрагивая от легкого прикосновения и покалывания приходящей в себя ладони. Ему пришлось наклониться вперед сильней, а когда прохладная вода накрыла разгоряченную грудь, не сдержал горловой, хриплый стон. По спине побежали мурашки от холода и удовольствия, заставляя передернуть плечами. Жаль, что нельзя было насладиться этими мгновениями подольше, но Дэрил умел радоваться малому, ему пришлось научиться это делать довольно быстро и рано в жизни.     

  Когда его пальцы добрались до желанного места назначения, член и отяжелевшая мошонка оказались плотно прижаты рукой — это дарило ту небольшую капельку боли и неудобства, которые обостряли для Дэрила удовольствие, делали ощущения необычайно яркими. Он уже уверенно скользнул в себя двумя пальцами и начал двигаться, слегка толкаясь навстречу бедрами и представляя, что позади стоит Рик. Такой же обнаженный, с жаром смотрящий на Дэрила и то, что тот делал, несмотря на уродливые шрамы, которые в этот момент не имели никакого значения. Мужчина тихо всхлипнул, чувствуя, как от этой фантазии с энтузиазмом пульсирует прижатый член. Он не сможет растянуть это удовольствие надолго, как бы какая-то странная, неведомая ему до встречи с Риком часть его мозга не верещала, что так нельзя, потому что никто нему не позволял. Но из-за ритмичных движений член исправно терся о собственную обветренную, закаленную солнцем кожу руки, воображаемый Рик за спиной облизнул губы и коротко кивнул, и Дэрил дерзнул немного согнуть пальцы, на очередном толчке внутрь находя то самое волшебное, правильное место, от прикосновения к которому пришлось вцепиться зубами в собственный кулак, чтобы заглушить вскрик, а все тело дернулось, будто его прошило током.       

Диксона хватило еще только на два прикосновения, прежде чем в воде перед ним расплылась белесая клякса, разбившаяся на отдельные жемчужинки, а ноги задрожали так сильно, что грозили подломиться под хозяином. И если б Дэрил сейчас реально упал в воду, угодив лицом прямиком в собственную кончу, ему бы было на это плевать. Ничего не имело значения, кроме того, что теперь у него до конца жизни было, о чём фантазировать.      

***

 Он вернулся в лагерь также тихо, как и ушел, но при этом чувствуя себя освеженным и легким, точно зная, что никто не обратил на него внимания. А потому и сам пропустил очевидный знак, что отлучка не прошла настолько незаметно, насколько хотелось бы.


	3. Chapter 3

Необходимость выводить из помещения скорбящих родственников в полицейской практике встречалась не так уж и редко, к сожалению.

  
С частотой подобных случаев кому-то везло больше, кому-то — меньше, на самом деле все зависело от размеров города и качества заполняющих его районов. Причины для вызова копов тоже имелись разнообразные: от трупа с явными следами насильственной смерти посреди разграбленного помещения, до одинокой смерти в запертой квартире, факт которой обнаруживался несколько дней спустя «благодаря» жалобам соседей на запах — присутствовать при вскрытии подобного помещения, всё равно, что первым вдыхать воздух законсервированной гробницы, надеясь не подхватить какой-нибудь грибок, разъедающий мозг. Событие, которое не хочется потом тащить в себе домой, точно отраву.

  
Родственники тоже попадались разные, иных и силой оторвать не представлялось возможным, а слов они будто не слышали, вынуждая вызывать штатного специалиста, чтоб методично капал им на мозг и, в конце-концов, разумеется уломал.

  
Но специалистов чаще всего просто не было, по крайней мере, не приглашенных. Потому эту роль приходилось играть самим офицерам, в меру способностей. Чуткости, деликатности, эмпатии, умения резво соображать и анализировать информацию.

  
Не каждый участок мог себе даже служебную собаку — одну! — позволить, что уж говорить о высококлассных мозгоправах. Для собственной плановой проверки сотрудников, им самим приходилось ездить в Атланту, порой даже в личный выходной день.

  
Теперь-то уж у психологов работенки резко бы прибавилось, если где-то еще имелись представители данной профессии, и их старые трюки всё ещё действовали даже в этом мире.  
Порой случались сложные вызовы. Тронувшийся умом родич с ружьем, никого не подпускающий к трупу. С собаками, охраняющими тело хозяина в подобных случаях куда проще… Рику такие, по-счастью, не доставались. А потому то, что Андреа наставит на него пистолет — опять — оказалось некоторой неожиданностью. Он просто не подумал, что после ночи там в барабане еще хоть что-то осталось. Однако, она достала оружие, стоило ему лишь сделать попытку присесть рядом, очевидно решив таким недвусмысленным образом намекнуть всем, что больше терпеть попыток вмешаться не станет. Никаких «Позволь нам забрать её, мы будем очень аккуратны». А до Рика дошло, где он ошибся. Не стоило подходить к решению этой задачи так самоуверенно. Шейн, конечно же, чувствовал, что соваться не надо, но не попытался остановить, предоставляя напарнику шанс научиться самому, как это порой случалось с новичками на работе. Что еще раз подчеркивало опасность ошибки. Если опытный специалист начинал допускать проколы в таких элементарных вещах, ему просто необходимо срочно взять себя в руки, пока еще не поздно.

  
Граймс с радостью оставил женщину в покое — молча горевать над погибшей сестрой, по больной иронии судьбы встретившей конец в собственный день рождения. Андреа даже не успела вручить подарок, который Граймс убеждал её забрать из торгового центра. Господи, это случилось всего-то позавчера, а Рику уже казалось, будто смотрит на тот день, как через пыльное стекло. Милый, яркий кулон с русалкой теперь покоился на груди новой хозяйки, которая не успела ему порадоваться.

  
В иной ситуации, в прежнем мире Рик не стал бы мешать и поторапливать, но там и тогда мертвые не вставали, а Эми пролежала на земле с ночи, все эти несколько часов каждую минуту имея шанс пробудиться на зов так удобно, доверчиво склонившейся над лицом живой плоти.

  
Все смотрели на них с сестрой, как на бомбу с часовым механизмом, тихие, напряженные, но готовые в случае чего бежать на выручку. Их глаза сквозили страхом, который, на удивление, не затмевал эту решимость ни на секунду.

  
Дэрил никого не ждал — он обходил остатки лагеря с киркой и на всякий случай пробивал те головы, которые казались ему излишне целыми. Рик постоянно думал о нём. Хотя не должен бы, уж точно не в присутствии жены и сына.

  
То, с какой деловитостью Диксон сновал меж трупами, моментально приковывало взгляд к его походке, такой же уверенной, как в тот раз, когда он принес с охоты связку белок. Внешне его поведение никак не изменилось, всё тот же недоверчивый прищур, делающий глаза реднека похожими на лисьи, вечно недовольные, опущенные уголки губ. В его расхлябанной походке Рику невольно мерещился результат того, чем они тайно занимались в Атланте. Мысль об этом рождала в нем совершенно излишнюю, отвратительную гордость.

  
В последний раз подобную неуместную возбужденность собственного эго он испытывал, когда узнал, что Лори беременна Карлом. Все девять месяцев он будто и сам был на гормонах, сначала получая удовольствие от самого факта, что они с женой сотворили жизнь, затем — когда стало известно, что ждут мальчика, и чем больше с течением времени становилась Лори, тем сильнее Рика поглощала внутренняя эйфория. Апофеозом которой стал момент, когда их первенец оказался у него на руках.

  
Разумеется, проявляться своим эмоциям он позволял только в рамках разумного. Лори ради их общего счастья, ради того, чтобы они стали полной семьей, доверила своё тело необратимым изменениям, и Граймс был уверен, если б в моменты когда у неё ныли отекшие лодыжки и ломила от тяжкого груза спина, Лори узнала хотя бы о малой толике его ненормальных мыслей, исхода из этого могло бы быть только два: либо он становился разведенным, либо она — вдовой.

  
Нет, подобные чувства не в его природе, просто не могли в ней быть! Они куда больше подходили Шейну, который всегда любил женское общество. И в то время как Рик до знакомства с Лори встречался только с одной девушкой, Уолш успел переспать со многими и неизменно обожал рассказывать о своих похождениях самому лучшему слушателю. Рик не перебивал, выказывал искренний интерес, поддакивал исключительно когда это было уместно, либо по-доброму покачивал головой, улыбался и тихо смеялся, пока лучший друг сочиняет очередной насквозь сексистский анекдот.  
Это таким как Уолш пристало гордиться тем, что их женщина залетела, что их первенец — сын, кипеть и искриться от переполняющего довольства, будто сами проделали всю самую сложную часть работы, включая роды. А Рик же разве такой?

  
Быть может с Шейном они кардинально и отличались в некоторых взглядах на жизнь, но, похоже, именно в этом — самом диком, почти первобытном — нихрена.

  
Какого же чёрта Граймс опять это чувствует? Еще и по отношению к мужчине, которого едва ли сутки знает! Но каждый раз, когда фигура Дэрила мелькала на краю зрения, взгляд неизменно метался к нему, жадно впитывая каждое движение, с силой сжатые на рукояти кирки кулаки, взмокший загривок с беспорядочно торчащими короткими волосами, потную шею, бугрящиеся на широких плечах мышцы.

  
В Дэриле не было ничего напоминавшего женщину, однако, очевидным образом мозг Граймса подобные мелочи не смущали. За все годы брака он ни разу ни на кого, кроме Лори, лишнего взгляда не бросил. Никогда не засматривался на проходивших мимо красоток, и мужские тела не таили в себе никакой привлекательности для него. До появления Дэрила Диксона.

  
Про этого человека нельзя было сказать «у него красивое»… да, в принципе, что угодно. Черты лица, по отдельности не являющие собой образец совершенства, парадоксальным образом складывались в картину, от которой Рику с каждым мгновением становилось всё сложнее отводить взгляд. Ему хотелось научиться замечать и опознавать по ним любую эмоцию, и дело было тут отнюдь не в вопросах безопасности и опасений, что может взбрести этому реднеку в буйную голову в следующий момент. По крайне мере на сей счет Рик сделал себе же одолжение и не стал отрицать очевидное. Не было смысла прикрываться благородными порывами на общее благо, точнее, так красиво обзывать несправедливое отношение к Дэрилу, когда на самом деле проблема вся в первую очередь была в Граймсе и только в нём.

  
Теперь у него был любовник. Это слово кислило на языке глубокой неправильностью. «Любовник» предполагал нечто регулярное, это были тайные встречи, дарящие возбуждение своей запретностью свидания. По звучанию слишком дискомфортно близко к слову «любовь» — чувству, которое безраздельно должно принадлежать семье и законной жене. Называться любовниками имели право те, кто, наслаждаясь страстью, не возвращался потом домой к совершенно другому человеку под бок.

  
Дэрила язык не поворачивался назвать любовником. А то, чем они занимались — сексом.

  
Сознание на это, будто издеваясь, подсовывало выхваченные из памяти вчерашние картинки. Диксон трахался, будто дикое животное, у обычных людей так не бывает. Хардкорное порно, которому не место в жизни Рика.

  
По крайней мере, раньше было не место, в его образцовой жизни-картинке добропорядочного, уважаемого молодого отца семейства — да, пока что всего из трех человек, но куда им спешить с таким шустрым, беспокойным сыном?

  
Но вдруг он сошел с ума. Вдруг за время комы с его мозгом произошло что-то непоправимое? Или же ужасы новой реальности оказали на него куда более сильное влияние, чем он осознавал? Иначе как было объяснить то, как они с Дэрилом накинулись друг на друга.

  
Рик все еще чувствовал отголоски того пьянящего чувства обладания, что царило над ним вчера безраздельно. Он узнал, каково это: держать в руках не женщину, но сильного мужчину, скорее всего, способного при определенных обстоятельствах уложить самого Рика на лопатки, но все-таки выбравшего совсем иной путь. То, как Дэрил послушно обмяк тогда под ним, даже сейчас вызывало приятное покалывание на кончиках пальцев и сбивало дыхание. Он набросился на Диксона, точно голодающий на сочный стейк, но откуда бы взяться подобной жажде, ведь Лори потрудилась утолить ее как раз накануне? Что, это тоже последствия комы? В нем проснулась нимфомания? Рик и сам фыркнул от того, как глупо это звучало.

  
Однако страх все-таки успел поселиться в нем — небольшой, но привлекающий к себе внимание, как заноза в пальце: что если бы он поступил так с женой? Да, в день встречи с семьей он не испытывал ничего даже отдаленно похожего на ту накрывшую с головой темную страсть, которую сумел пробудить Диксон. Но быть может в этом-то и дело: Рик был раздражен. Как всегда, он сдерживался, но Дэрил был просто невыносим в своем упрямстве. Сколько раз Рик оттаскивал его от бедного Мигеля? Что, быть может, тоже сыграло роль в этом наваждении, позволив Граймсу пощупать, исследовать это сильное тело. Пускай прикосновения и длились всего по несколько секунд, но мозгу этого более, чем хватало, чтобы подсознательно составить мнение.

  
Быть может Граймс устал то и дело останавливать вспыльчивого реднека, быть может его уже вконец задрало, что его решения на каждом шагу оспаривают вопреки здравому смыслу, и, честное слово, Дэрил был тут даже не виноват, он имел полное право так себя вести, ведь Рик и группа были перед ним непростительно виноваты за то, как поступили с Мерлом.

  
А еще водилось в его повадках нечто такое, что разговаривало с Риком, звало, безусловно манило, ведь иначе не было бы у него такого жгучего желания податься навстречу.

  
Ему резко не хватало того, чем он обычно заглушал тяжелые мысли раньше — работы. И сейчас совсем не лишним было бы пойти и помочь переносить тела — Дэрил хоть и занимался тем же, мероприятие было слишком трудоемким и предоставляло множество возможностей избегать друг друга. Но Шейн категорически запретил даже думать об этом. «Брат, ты после комы. Не хватало нам только, чтобы твой организм вдруг сдал» — сказал он, и был абсолютно прав. Парадоксально, но чтобы не причинить другим лишних неудобств, ему требовалось поступить эгоистично — просто пожалеть себя и сидеть ровно, пока остальные горбатятся с тяжелой работой. Принять это было на удивление трудно, поэтому он просто сбежал вместе с рацией чуть подальше от лагеря, чтобы попробовать связаться с Морганом, как и обещал.

  
С суматохой последних суток он чуть было не позабыл об их договоре, но необходимость занять себя чем-нибудь и первые лучи восхода по счастью оказались достаточным напоминанием. Он так и не переоделся со вчерашнего дня: белая форменная футболка в красных брызгах и пятнах выглядела так, будто на нее упала щедрая порция томатного соуса, и годилась теперь только на хозяйственные нужды. Не то чтобы его ждал выговор на работе за неприемлемый вид, но хотелось отчаянно вцепиться хоть во что-то нормальное. От осознания, что возможно скоро вся одежда станет такой, и даже детям придется привыкать к следам крови на ткани, которые и в старом-то мире со всеми его благами бытовой химии практически не отмывались полностью, начинало сосать под ложечкой.

  
Рик не знал, слышит ли его Морган и есть ли вообще какой-то смысл в том, чтобы вещать в пустоту в надежде, что этот прямой эфир успели застать, но до его организма будто только сейчас дошло осознание ужасов ночи. Припозднившаяся реакция на нападение мертвецов на лагерь заставляла искать комфорт в некой простейшей ритуальности действия, которая придавала сил, чтобы планировать, куда идти дальше. Старые привычные утренние процедуры утратили актуальность, теперь требовалось нечто посерьезней, чем бритье и заваривание кофе в любимой кружке, и ничто не могло бы подойти для этого лучше, чем обещание, данное другу. Но в глубине души Рик надеялся, что Морган с Дуэйном всё ещё никуда не уехали. Какая-то часть в нём, напуганная и растерянная, всё ещё свято верила, что дома безопасней всего, пусть для семьи Джонсов их город и не был родным, а наоборот, стал местом большой трагедии, одной из самых страшных, которые могут случиться с мужчиной.

  
Рик рассказывал о том, что принес им очередной день и, к несчастью, ночь, и сам не заметил, как слово за слово перешел к рассуждениям о том, чего хотел бы для Карла в этом безумном мире. Он был младше Дуэйна, но, к сожалению, теперь это не имело никакого значения. Всего за сутки у Граймса уже дважды чуть сердце не остановилось при звуке перепуганных криков сына, и, черт подери, он обязан сделать всё возможное, чтобы его мальчику больше не было так страшно!

  
Его довольно заметно потряхивало, до сих пор, даже спустя несколько часов, и даже дыхание никак не желало выровняться. Пот стекал по лицу крупными каплями, падал с кончика носа, с подбородка, сбегал по губам, но Рик не пытался стереть влагу, будто и не замечал неудобств. Тело ощущалось тяжелым и слабым одновременно, а потому он всеми силами старался сосредоточиться на том, что и как говорить. Эта исповедь по рации походила на разговор с Богом — такая же безответная и куда лучше, чем был бы сеанс у психотерапевта. Приватная. И пусть Рик не упоминал, как себя сейчас чувствует и не мог озвучить вторую свою душевную проблему, проговаривание событий будто бы помогало быстрей принять их реальность. Его голова больше не блуждала, будто в тумане. Окончив эфир, он еще какое-то время сидел среди кустов и колючей травы: следил за восходом на фоне карьера. Такой резкий контраст по сравнению с тем, что ждало его за спиной.

  
С самой ночи он корил себя, будто бы лично был виноват в том, что на лагерь напали мертвецы. В голове то и дело звучали слова, брошенные перед их отъездом Шейном: «Ты оставляешь лагерь без четырех ценных человек, если вдруг что-то случится — будет на твоей совести».

  
И оно было, еще как было! Шейн даже слова ему по этому поводу не сказал, но Граймс и сам прекрасно все видел и понимал по его взгляду, слишком уж красноречивый он у Уолша — там буквально сквозило этим «А я же тебе говорил».

  
Но Рик не мог НЕ вернуться в город и головой прекрасно понимал, что аргумент про ценных людей весьма сомнителен: мертвецы пришли бы в любом случае, а вот Ти-Дог и Гленн из Атланты вообще могли не вернуться вчера, не важно, по какой именно причине. Без Рика их группа вполне имела все шансы в том торговом центре и полечь.

  
А Дэрил… Зная теперь Дэрила, приди он с охоты и выясни, что вся группа не вернулась, вряд ли даже аргументы Шейна смогли бы его удержать. Да и Эми наверняка бы поддержала его решение бежать на выручку ради спасения сестры.

  
Теперь Эми нет, и Рик чувствует себя так, будто собственными руками ее погубил.

  
Он крупно облажался.

  
Имело ли смысл так упрямиться? В городе он однозначно ответил на вопрос Дэрила о том, стоит ли жизнь Гленна всех этих пушек, но теперь получалось, что все равно за оружие было заплачено чужими жизнями: большая цена за меньшее количество стволов.

  
Ночью он заметил, что Дэрил в какой-то момент пропал, но запретил себе пытаться его разыскать, пусть даже и для собственного успокоения. Тот вернулся через время, слишком уж долгое для отхода по нужде, с явно влажными волосами, с которых, всё ещё стекали капли воды, и Рик поймал себя на мысли, что хочет слизать их с кожи Диксона. Проверить, успела ли она остыть, какова на вкус без слоя пота и грязи.

  
Чертыхнувшись про себя, Рик поднялся с земли и направился обратно к лагерю, туда, где вокруг кострища на выдранных автомобильных сиденьях расположились Шейн, Лори и еще несколько людей, не сводя глаз со склонившейся над телом сестры Андреа. Но первым, что еще издалека заметил Граймс, были совсем не они, а обтянутая тонкой тканью штанов задница Диксона, который как раз наклонился, прошибая киркой очередной череп.

  
Это было нихрена не нормально, но Рик списывал свои теперешние реакции на дикий стресс, тем себя и успокаивая. За все годы службы в их небольшой городке, ни одно уголовное дело не смогло выбить его из равновесия настолько сильно, как реальность последних суток. Наверняка такой повод можно назвать достаточно весомым для появления… некоторых странностей в поведении. В том числе и гомосексуальных. Просто его тело желало разрядки, такой, которую нельзя было бы найти в объятьях жены. И на тот момент ему действительно стало немного лучше! Только вот… как теперь прикасаться к Лори?

 ***

Они всё ещё обсуждали, что предпринять, расположившись неровным кружком вокруг свежесобранного костра, когда Дэрил, до сего момента не выказывавший особого беспокойства в связи с ситуацией Андреа, вдруг подал голос:

— Это несерьёзно! Она что, не понимает?! — Рику была уже знакома эта интонация — точно с такой же Диксон отчитывал их за неумелую расправу над мертвецом, испортившим его оленя. Он держал на правом плече перемазанную кровью кирку, ничуть не беспокоясь о том, запачкает ли ему кожу, и окидывал присутствующих нетерпеливым взглядом, не понимая, какие тут в принципе могут быть сомнения.

  
— Она же как бомба с часовым механизмом!

  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — как ни удивительно, но в этом споре Рик не ощущал постоянного зуда раздражения, всегда присутствовавшего при спорах с женой. А с недавнего времени, и с Шейном. Быть может дело было всего-лишь в том, что самому Рику нечего в этот раз предложить и он с радостью доверился бы чужому плану, если остальные посчитают его достаточно хорошим. Он всегда стоял за переговоры, а Андреа сейчас на них явно не настроена.

  
Взгляд Дэрила тут же метнулся к нему, и Рик точно знал, что никто кроме него самого больше не смог бы заметить соседствующее там с раздражением легкое удивление. Диксон был доволен. Как будто раньше всерьез его мнения не особо спрашивали. Он нервно облизнул нижнюю губу и подошел ближе:

— Я предлагаю пальнуть. Точно в голову прямо отсюда. Я с такого расстояния курице в глаз попасть могу! — таков был весь Дэрил: есть проблема и есть решение, никакого наматывания соплей на кулак. А если у остальных кишка тонка, то это тоже не страшно — он сам все сделает, только дайте свое малодушное согласие.

  
Впрочем, он смотрит только на Рика, удостоив Шейна и остальных лишь мимолетным взглядом.

  
— Нет. Ради Бога, оставьте её в покое… — голос Лори будто вырывает Рика из плена вопрошающих глаз напротив. Дэрил будто бы тоже только сейчас вспомнив, что голос способен подать кто-то кроме него и полицейских, резко поворачивает к ней голову.

  
Лори не возмущена, скорей уж просто звучит усталой и глубоко сочувствующей чужому горю. И уж точно ей не хотелось бы узнавать, что Андреа станет делать со своим пистолетом, если в голову Эми вдруг неожиданно прилетит стрела.

  
Шейн и слова не вымолвил, но едва заметным кивком и весьма красноречивым движением бровей дал Рику ясно понять, что спорить с женщиной не собирается. К несчастью, Дэрил это тоже увидел и понял, потому что теперь его взгляд буквально прожигал Граймса. Но как бы солидарен мужчина ни был с мнением, что время на исходе — чёрт подери, да Андреа просидела там всю ночь, практически не двигаясь! — но он не мог предложить охотнику той поддержки, которую тот с такой жаждой от него ждал. В то мгновение, когда Дэрил это понял по пускай и раздраженному необходимостью так поступать, но однозначно отрицательному движению головы Граймса, что-то в его взгляде будто захлопнулось. Диксон отступил на шаг, в последний раз бегло окидывая всех непрямым, будто растерянным взглядом, развернулся и ушел, разочарованно сплюнув на землю.

  
Если кто-то и ожидал от него резких движений, призванных показать всю степень его злости на несомненную тупизну окружающих, то их не было. Диксон, на ярком контрасте с собственным же поведением в Атланте, соскользнул в полное безразличие и продолжил помогать с уборкой.

  
Для остальных это короткое возмущение устоявшегося с ночи напряженного бездействия сразу же забылось, Диксон стал всего лишь еще одним человеком, получившим от ворот поворот. Но для Рика и Дэрила разговор нес куда большее значение, чем способны были увидеть случайные свидетели. Как для агентов под прикрытием, владеющих единственным кодом доступа.

  
За напускным равнодушием Дэрила ясно читалось разочарование: тихое, покорное. Как будто иначе и быть не могло. Рик видел, что только что допустил большую ошибку, только вот, фатальную ли? Возможно так даже будет лучше. Если Дэрил решит его избегать, напряженных ситуаций станет хоть немножечко меньше — лагерю такое пойдет только на пользу.

  
А Рику не придётся разбираться с бардаком цвета диксоновских глаз в своих мозгах.

***

Быть может тем, что подсказало им сжигать трупы, была проснувшаяся память предков, заставших времена, когда чума выкашивала Европу. У Рика до сих пор временами — на границе со сном — всплывали перед глазами штабеля тел под белыми простынями на больничной парковке. Ровные, упорядоченные, как на прибранном поле боя.

  
Но здесь и сейчас у группы не было роскоши лишнего времени и сил. Быть может разумней было бы вырыть братскую могилу, но сбор топлива для костра выглядел куда более вдохновляющей измученных людей обязанностью, чем рытье под палящим солнцем.

  
Было в этом и еще кое-что. Им хотелось… очищения. Которого негде больше было найти, кроме как в жадном пламени. Разумеется, тела не смогут прогореть как следует, от костра валил дым и нестерпимо пахло паленым мясом, но надежда на то, что это каким-то образом защитит землю и лагерь от разлагающейся заразы, побеждала.

  
Они не планировали оставаться тут дольше необходимого, но сделать требовалось еще достаточно, чтобы некая суеверная часть сознания начала беспокоиться по поводу воздуха, который живые разделяли с мертвыми, сваленными в кучу, и земли, пропитанной смешанной кровью местами до черноты.

  
Дэрил помогал Моралесу переносить тело молодого человека — Рик с какой-то странной смесью стыда и облегчения понял, что из людей, которых знал, в лагере никто не погиб — в сторону медленно тлеющего костра, когда их громким окриком остановил Гленн.

  
— Что вы творите?! Это для ходячих! Наших людей несем вон туда, — он указал рукой в сторону пикапа с уже в ожидании откинутым бортиком кузова.

  
— Да какая нахрен разница?! — пропыхтел уставший Дэрил, стараясь не выронить тело.

  
— Мы не сжигаем своих! — в голосе Гленна пробилась мольба и подступающая истерика, но он справился с собой, добавив уже чуть тише:

  
— Мы их хороним. Понятно?!

  
Мужчины не стали спорить, хоть Дэрил и раздраженно фыркнул. Пусть он и продолжил тащить тело с максимальной бережностью, на которую был способен, слова Ри явно всколыхнули в нем только-только улёгшуюся после Атланты неприятную муть. Иначе Дэрил не пробормотал бы себе под нос «Что посеешь, то и пожнешь», заслужив от занервничавшего Моралеса резкое «Заткнись, чувак!», как будто Диксон поднял неуместную тему, посмел выматериться в церкви.

  
Рик сразу понял, что виноват в этом снова всплывшем упреке.

  
— Вы бросили моего брата умирать! Вот вам и аукнулось! — Дэрил снова обратился дворовым котом, шипящим и плюющимся на всех и вся вокруг, обвиняюще взмахивая руками, будто желая на каждого из них указать пальцем — оставить невидимую, но от того не менее тяжелую ядовитую метку.

  
Остальные уже явно успели позабыть его горе. Особенно те, кто оставался в лагере. Для них на фоне собственной трагедии и пережитого ужаса, потеря Диксона меркла.

  
Дэрил не собирался допускать такого дерьма.

  
— Вам хотя бы есть, что хоронить! — ядовито выплюнул он. И упаси Боже в этот момент хоть кого-то ляпнуть про оставшуюся от Мерла руку. О ней знали лишь четверо вернувшихся в Атланту, но даже Гленн — самый молодой из них- благоразумно сдержал язык за зубами.

  
Но Рик прекрасно осознавал, в чем причина особой ядовитости в тоне Диксона. Разочарование. Оно никуда не делось, и теперь отравляло мысли Дэрила, как туша сдохшего оленя — воду в ручье.  
Это был голос человека, чья беда посчиталась остальными недостаточно серьезной. Любовника, понявшего, что выбрали не его. Человека, быть может впервые в жизни ожидавшего поддержки, и не получившего её. Младшего брата, потерявшего всё и не получившего взамен ничего, кроме пустых обещаний.

  
И Рик был дико перед ним виноват. Но мог предложить только извинение. Он представлял, куда Дэрил сказал бы его засунуть.

***

Джим всё ещё продолжал слабо трепыхаться в стальных объятьях Ти-Дога и повторять, как заевшая пластинка, «Я в порядке», хотя Дэрил уже задрал его замызганную, влажную майку, открывая взглядам всего лагеря бледный бок с кровавой раной. Отвратительной и сюрреалистичной, как нечто, чему скорей уж было место в ужастиках категории Б, тем не менее, совершенно точно сделанной человеческими зубами. По сравнению с тем, чего им уже довелось насмотреться, укус выглядел практически издевательски аккуратным. Будто оставившая его тварь не потеряла даже намек на разум, и хотела не съесть Джима, а сделать его себе подобным. Абсурдная мысль, но, тем не менее, именно такой результат и ждал впереди.

  
Рик внезапно понял, что, наверное, именно такое Морган и ожидал обнаружить у него под повязкой при их первой встрече. Воспоминания о рассказе мужчины переплетались у него в голове с слабыми, всё не умолкающими заверениями сидящего на траве у трейлера Джима.

  
_Не дай себя укусить._ Я в порядке. _Укус убивает: лихорадка сжигает дотла._ Я в порядке. _Но вскоре…ты возвращаешься._ Я в порядке.

  
С ними разговаривал живой мертвец. Чьи слова, уже бессмысленные и пустые, никому не хотелось слушать. Это осознание неизбежности ложилось на разум тяжелым туманом, делая его медленным и глухим, точно воспринимающим существование всё ещё живого человека, как через плотный слой ваты.

  
Рик упрямо отгонял от себя эти ощущения.

  
Потому что теперь уже все в лагере — за исключением Андреа, глухой к любой творящейся вокруг суматохе — собираются к кострищу, временно забросив свои дела, и Рик знает, что Джиму понадобятся все возможные союзники.

  
И дело совсем не в том, насколько плохо или хорошо он думал об окружающих. Под воздействием страха кто угодно был способен на необдуманные поступки.  
Офицеру полиции было ли об этом не знать.

  
— Шибанем киркой. Его и девчонку, — конечно же, Дэрил не утруждает себя хождениями вокруг да около.

  
— Ты бы и для себя такого хотел в случае чего? — скептично посмотрел на него Шейн.

  
— Да, еще бы и спасибо сказал, — почему-то, в устах Диксона эта фраза прозвучала, как ругательство. Будто они с Шейном подбивали друг друга на «слабо».

  
— Не думал, что произнесу такое… но кажется Дэрил прав, — подал голос Дейл, и Рик начал сомневаться в правильности своего суждения на его счет. Мнение насчет Эми еще можно было понять, но Джим… Ведь больше всего времени он явно проводил с Дейлом, они вместе отвечали за состояние и починку машин. Неужели теперь, в критической ситуации это ничего не значило? Такое неприятное открытие пробуждало в душе моментальный протест:

  
— Джим не монстр, не какая-то бешеная собака, — быть может голос Рика и прозвучал отчаянно, но ему было наплевать. По горло уже хватило рациональных рассуждений, когда убеждал самых близких, да и весь лагерь заодно, почему стоит возвращаться в Атланту за брошенным человеком.

  
— Я и не сказал… — несколько испуганно забормотал Дейл, но Граймс не хотел, чтоб он даже утруждался придумыванием объяснения, какая именно часть фразы «Шибанём киркой» может значить хоть что-то не подразумевающее хладнокровное убийство живого человека. Который выживал и сражался бок о бок со всеми ними уже несколько месяцев. Рик чувствовал, что уже завёлся, и весь его спокойный тон пойдёт к чёрту, но тормозить даже не собирался. Прекрасно почувствовал это и Шейн, конечно же, ведь иначе и быть не могло. Он успокаивающе приподнял руку, стараясь поймать взгляд Рика:

  
— Хэй, — он специально сказал это тихо, чтобы привлечь внимание, и в надежде, что это поможет напарнику восстановить душевное равновесие, но увы, Рик никому не желал дать даже малейший шанс на какие-то глупые возражения, пока не выскажет своё предложение до конца:

  
— Он болен, понимаете? Болен! Если начнём убивать, то как после этого найдём границу дозволенного?

  
Кого они решат прибить в следующий раз? Вывихнувшего лодыжку старика? Простудившегося ребенка? Плачущего младенца? Если они возьмут в привычку убийство укушенных, не дожидаясь у тех даже начала лихорадки, как много времени пройдёт, прежде чем придется избавиться уже от человека — здорового, сильного, полезного для охоты и защиты — взявшего на себя роль экзекутора? Насколько быстро тот, даже незаметно для себя самого, превратится в угрозу для группы? Рик на мгновение зажмурился и сглотнул. Думая о таком развитии событий, невозможно было не представлять Дэрила. Нет, только не туда…не так быстро… только не этим путём…

  
Словно в насмешку, будто откликаясь на его мысли, в ушах зазвенел уверенный голос Диксона:

  
— Тут и так всё ясно! Ни шанса ходячим и тем, кто ими станет, — он говорил это так яростно, будто в жизни не был в чем-либо более уверен. Вспыльчивый, несносный, упрямый. Рику бы и плюнуть, раз твердолобый деревенщина с таким упорством делает всё, чтобы себя угробить, но не может, потому что это ощущается ещё более неправильным, чем-то, что они сделали. Он всё ещё не может, будто стыдливая школьница, назвать _это_ положенным занятию словом.

  
Самая меньшая из его проблем сейчас.

  
— А если найдём помощь? Я слышал, что Центр по контролю за заболеваниями ищет вакцину… — об этом говорил ему Морган, но Рик уже успел позабыть об этом источнике надежды под весом свалившихся на группу неприятностей. Жалко только, что повод вспомнить оказался таким страшным.

  
— Да, я тоже об этом слышал. Много о чём слышал, пока всё окончательно не превратилось в ад, — и Шейн совсем не преувеличивал с таким определением. Как еще можно было бы назвать бомбежки города, когда в нём наверняка оставалось огромное количество людей? Жителей и всех тех, кто искал убежища, приехав из близлежащих пригородов.

  
— А если ЦКЗ всё ещё стоит и работает?

  
— Мечтать не вредно, — Шейн даёт понять, что успел насмотреться достаточно, чтоб не менять своего мнения. Его можно понять.  
Но и Рик не готов отступить.

  
— Если правительство живо, то они будут всеми силами охранять центр. Это наш шанс!

  
Дэрил напряженно пожёвывал нижнюю губу, переведя взгляд с Рика на землю, слушая как его речь становится все тверже, убедительней, а слова — заманчивей:

  
— Укрытие, защита… — и, чёрт подери, разве все они не хотели услышать именно это и всем сердцем поверить, что цель ближе, чем казалось?

  
Однако Шейн не торопился воспрять духом:

  
— Рик, нам обоим этого хочется, ладно? Но если они и есть, то на военной базе. Форт-Беннинг.

  
— Это в ста милях отсюда, — подала голос Лори. Рик мысленно выдохнул с облегчением, пускай и стараясь не показать этого и не отводя глаз от лица напарника.

  
— Верно, зато вдали от эпицентра. Если это место существует, то оно отлично укреплено. Там безопасно.

  
Насчет безопасности Рик очень сильно хотел бы поспорить. Укреплено — безусловно, да только вот слишком незабываемыми были его собственные минуты заточения в танке с немёртвым военным. Казалось бы, что могло угрожать ему там, ходячие об обшивку зубы обломают, да и самого человека внутри не учуют, однако же, отчего-то тот бедняга умер, и куда подевался остальной экипаж — большой вопрос. Особой надежды на военных Граймс не питал.

  
— Военные были на передовой. Мы видели как им досталось. А ЦКЗ — наш единственный шанс, наш и Джима! — в своих отчаянных попытках вразумить группу, он даже не заметил как Дэрил всё время спора нервно подергивал рукой, то и дело встряхивая кирку в кулаке, будто поигрывая рукоятью, как оглянулся на Джима, смерив его пристальным взглядом. Как, из нервной привычки кусая губы, кивает сам себе, будто приняв решение. Зато интонация в его голосе с первых же слов заставляет Рика резко напрячься и вскинуть голову, схлестываясь взглядами.

  
— Идите, ищите свой аспирин, — Диксон будто рычал — звук рождался где-то в груди, вибрировал, прорываясь, точно через неведомое препятствие. — А кому-то придется решить гребаную проблему!  
Он был уже на подлете к Джиму к тому моменту, как закончил фразу: кирка в мощном замахе предвкушала очередную встречу с человеческим мозгом, на сей раз всё ещё живым и работающим, пусть даже и тронутым начальной стадией болезни. Но так и не приблизилась к нему даже на миллиметр, потому что сзади знакомо звонко щелкнул курок.

  
— Мы. Живых. Не. Убиваем — отчеканил Граймс, которого ноги, кажется, успели принести в нужное место без какой-либо сознательно оформившейся мысли — на одном лишь порыве хозяина непременно успеть. Дэрил обернулся очень медленно, сверля копа недобрым лисьим взглядом и опустил кирку. Про иных людей говорили «у него на лице всё написано», и Дэрил Диксон определенно порою относился именно к таким. Однако его лицо нельзя было назвать открытой книгой: скорей уж оно являло собой яркий телевизионный экран, с которого на Рика оглушительно транслировалось вполне однозначное «Ты, блядь, серьёзно?». Граймсу тяжело было бы подыскать название тому выражению, которое он видел сейчас в прищуренных глазах напротив, но чувствовал, что именно так смотрят на надоедливое насекомое, которое проще было бы задавить, да только вот, много чести.

  
Шейн тем временем уже успел проскользнуть между ними и Джимом, закрывая мужчину собой. Он больше ничего не предпринимал, полностью доверяя это дело Рику, лишь только перехватил дробовик обеими руками так, чтобы в случае чего удобно было им оттолкнуть Диксона.

  
— Забавно слышать это от того, кто наставил пистолет мне в голову, — второй раз за два дня Рик делал это, но оба отличались друг от друга, как чёрное и белое. Не было в этих пропитанных ядом словах и тени намека на того убитого горем человека на крыше, который не перешагнул черту и отказался от идеи убийства в качестве мести. Потому что понял, что не прав. Сейчас же… Сейчас не прав был Рик, и чувствовал это каждой клеточкой тела, диким, накатившим раскаянием и болью при виде того, как — вполне заслуженно — на него отреагировал Дэрил, мыслями, что-то хрупкое понимание, выстроившееся между ними, нежное доверие, которое могло бы вырасти в нечто бесценное для них самих и для всей группы, похоже, теперь потеряно навсегда. Но Рик не смел выдать эти чувства ничем: ни взглядом, ни даже изгибом бровей — Шейн видит его лицо.

  
— Мы с ним может и спорим…- голос Уолша будто бы разбил заклятье, переводя на себя внимание Дэрила, и Рик смог наконец легче вздохнуть, будто бы с сердца подняли тяжесть — но не об этом. Положи, — он кивнул в сторону всё ещё крепко сжатой в руках Диксона кирки. — Давай.

  
Дэрил не заставил себя убеждать более весомыми доводами (в отличие от какого-нибудь говнюка Эда, который точно заслужил второе место в группе после Мерла по устраиванию ненужных проблем, даже посмертно), он в последний раз окинул обоих копов взглядом, будто убеждаясь, что сомнений у обоих нет, сделал резкий вдох и с силой воткнул несчастную кирку в землю. Рик вернул взведенный курок в прежнее положение и начал убирать пистолет еще до того момента как металл звякнул об жесткую почву, правда, на сей раз стыдливо при этом потупившись. Дэрил тут же ушел, не желая следить за тем, что еще они придумают, и Граймс даже был ему за это благодарен. Джим всё также сидел на земле с тех самых пор, как его перепугала взметнувшаяся над головой кирка, и непонимающе смотрел на собравшихся, будто бы не мог решить, за чьими движениями действительно стоит следить, а кто точно не попытается его убить. Рик протянул ему руку:

  
— Пойдем.

  
— Куда ты меня ведешь? — спросил Джим, и тон его голоса звучит почти что по-детски: этот ребёнок потерянный, напуганный, но доверяющий человеку в форме. Ведь он не сделал ничего дурного, и мама всегда учила в случае трудной ситуации первым делом искать полисмена. А теперешнюю ситуацию никак иначе, кроме как трудной было и не назвать. _(Чудовищной, безвыходной, ужасной)._ Кому, как ни копам было теперь верить, ведь правда?

  
Впрочем, то же самое мог бы спросить и взрослый человек, загремевший в неприятности с людьми, которых ни в коем случае не стоит расстраивать, потому как в голосе Джима, при всём его невинном доверии, обитал и страх, где-то гораздо глубже — осадок, от которого невозможно избавиться до конца — а что если настоящей осталась только форма? Что, если мужчины, облаченные в нее, больше не следуют кредо служить и защищать? Этот страх, это невнятное беспокойство имело потенциал преобразоваться в отчаянную панику, как купленный в качестве декоративной свинки поросёнок, вырастающий в огромного хряка. Джим вполне мог бы позволить его истошным визгам дезориентировать себя.

  
— В безопасное место, — ответил Рик, подхватывая мужчину под руку и помогая ему встать. Осторожно и не резко, чтобы лишний раз не взбалтывать муть в чужой душе. Он всё же готов к попытке вырваться в любой момент, но Джим, от усталости ли или от начала жара, сейчас не очень хорошо справляется с координацией собственных движений, и покорно принимает помощь.  
Граймс отвёл его в действительно самое безопасное место во всём лагере — в трейлер Дейла. Большой фургон, пожалуй, возрастом вполовину младше, чем его хозяин, но ухоженный и явно любимый. Рик даже не удивился, если б узнал, что у этой машины есть собственное имя: всенародный мужской обычай, пускай и странновато выглядящий со стороны, но, в конце концов, не ему было судить, с его-то любимым револьвером.

***

Копая могилу для Эми, Рик спиной чувствовал всё нарастающее напряжение, исходившее от Шейна. Они слишком давно работали вместе, и еще дольше знали друг друга, чтобы улавливать подобные вещи безошибочно. Да и не то чтобы Шейн мог бы быть еще более очевидным в своем желании высказаться — на самом деле, он никогда и не сдерживался, просто временами, когда дело касалось несогласия с напарником, ему требовалось _разрешение_. И Рик не мог сказать, что ощущал сильнее: признательность, что друг не лезет со своим мнением без спросу, или же раздражение, ведь подобное поведение временами слишком явно и неприятно напоминало ему Лори. Его жена была мастером этого стиля под названием «Догадайся Сам»: долгое напряженное молчание, нарушаемое иногда вздохами, будто призвано было взять его измором, ведь проигнорировать, не заметить, что что-то не так (а что-то просто обязано быть не так, когда она вздыхает этим особым образом и нарочито громко стучит посудой и дверцами ящиков на кухне) ему просто не позволят. С годами, когда все эти бытовые приметы их совместной жизни стали настолько наезженной колеей, что не надо было быть Нострадамусом, чтоб с точностью предсказать конец, наверное, в какой-то момент следовало и вспылить. Ведь именно этого она, кажется, и хотела. Но Рик ни разу не дал воли кипевшему внутри возмущению — видит Бог, это было непросто, но он насобачился, это была его персональная зона комфорта, из которой выходить просто нельзя. Никогда. Он не станет орать на жену, насколько бы завлекательным ни выглядел этот выход порою. Отец учил его, что когда в деле замешаны сильные чувства, самое простое решение скорей всего окажется неправильным. Гнев доставался матам в спортзале участка, боксерским грушам и мишеням.

  
Но дома, пока его изящная, хрупкая жена готовила для сына ланч в школу, Рик мысленно собирался с силами и готовился к неизбежному. Нельзя сразу спросить, в чём дело и получить прямой ответ. Это так не работает. У Карла на обед парочка сэндвичей с ветчиной и сыром и столько же с ореховым маслом и джемом. Скорей всего он поделится ими с кем-то из друзей. Но мясо она резала с таким остервенением, что Рик точно знал — сам он свой ланч из дома сегодня есть не рискнет. Он не верил во всякие чепуховые приметы, но осознавать, что сыну сегодня (не в первый раз, да и наверняка не в последний) придется довольствоваться едой, приготовленной с таким плохим настроением, становилось неприятно. Их мальчик такого не заслуживал.  
Но в то утро — _в последнее нормальное утро_ — Рик совершил ошибку, решив отложить последствия ее плохого настроения на вечер. Всего-то дотянуть до того момента, когда пора будет уже выходить на работу, а после смены — будь, что будет. Может тогда усталость хотя бы притупит все остальные чувства, и раздражение даже не вспыхнет. Он не раз видел, что бывает с теми, кто дает волю гневу, и что они творят с собственной семьей. В его доме даже намёка на подобное появиться не должно. Увы, что-то шло не так, его спокойствие и желание обсуждать любое возникшее недопонимание, как будто только раздражали жену.

  
И в итоге утром того дня, когда его подстрелили, дамба сдержанности Лори прорвалась прямо при их сыне.

  
По крайней мере сейчас кроме них с Шейном никого рядом не было, и Рик уж точно мог рассчитывать, что не услышит от напарника на вопрос «Что случилось?» ответ «Ничего».

  
— Говори.

  
Разрешение выдано, и Шейн не обременяет его излишним драматизмом:

  
— Ладно… — он переводит дыхание, немного запыхавшись после работы на солнцепеке и опирается обеими руками о лопату. — Я считаю, если бы ты остался, позаботился о своих, а не ушел вместе с половиной умеющих держать оружие мужчин, тогда смертей было бы меньше.

  
Ну вот, Рик рано радовался, что друг ограничивался только неодобрительными взглядами. Но чего он точно не ожидал, так это подобной формулировки. Господа присяжные-заседатели, слушается дело обвиняемого Рика Граймса.

  
— Если бы мы не вернулись за оружием, то жертв было бы больше! Может и весь лагерь! — он и сам не ожидал, что будет так зол, но быть может причина этого в том, что сомнение, неуверенность с новой силой вгрызлись в его мысли. Но не вернуться было нельзя. Это было неправильно, так почему же мироздание наказывало его так, будто он поступил глупо и необдуманно?

  
Рик очень надеялся, что Шейн замолк, потому что этот спор был окончательно закрыт, а не из-за подъехавшего к свежему кладбищу пикапа, груженого телами. Машина довольно резво подкатила к ним задним ходом, поднимая колесами дымку из сухой пыли. Из кабины выбрался Дэрил, утирая своим красным платком пот со лба. Рик ничего не мог с собой поделать — Диксон так и приковывал его взгляд любым своим движением, даже тем, как на ходу запихивал бандану в задний карман штанов. Толстый слой пыли налип чуть ли не на все открытые участки его кожи, что было особенно заметно у ворота и вырезов рукавов майки. Там нет-нет, да и мелькала бледная полоска, наводя на мысли о том, что, похоже, совсем без рубашки Дэрил на солнце оказывался нечасто. Грязь каким-то странным образом не превращала его зеленую майку в полнейшие лохмотья, и быть может этому даже можно было бы позавидовать, но Рику куда больше собственной, когда-то белой футболки хотелось уделять внимание четко проступающим через замызганную, тонкую ткань соскам Диксона. Он никогда в жизни еще не обращал внимание на подобное у мужчин, а теперь просто не мог оторваться.

  
— Всё равно думаю, зря мы их не сжигаем. Ведь мы так решили? — по какой-то причине, Дэрил спрашивал конкретно его, вырвав своим внимательным взглядом Рика из неприличных раздумий. Граймс даже не заметил, в какой момент мужчина подошел ближе. — Спалить их всех, верно?

  
— Да, сначала, — Рик стер щекотавший кожу пот с кончика носа и подбородка. Всё же, даже элементарная работа лопатой пока что давалась ему с трудом.

  
— А потом китаёза захныкал, мол, так нельзя, и мы послушаем, да? — Дэрил окинул их с Шейном взглядом, но всё же в итоге задержался на Рике, будто хотел, чтобы именно на эти слова он обратил особое внимание. — Пора уже показать, кто тут главный. И что есть правила.

  
— Правил нет, — во всяком случае, не Рику было их устанавливать, не он лидер группы, да и не старался им быть. Однако, похоже Дэрил держался совсем другого мнения, и это одновременно пугало и было приятно. Невозможно не получить удовольствие от признания, тем более со стороны человека, шансы получить хорошее расположение от которого, близки к нулю. Дэрил высказывал несогласие, да, что означало потенциальную проблему в будущем, которую надо будет решать, но почему-то от него не сквозило опасностью. Рик снова слишком уж потерялся в раздумьях из-за этого мужчины, и не заметил, что к «кладбищу» подтянулись и остальные, что Лори уже стоит рядом, вместе с детьми.

  
— Это и плохо, — в её голосе угадывались сдерживаемые слёзы, уж от стресса, обиды или возмущения — не известно. Быть может, от всего сразу. — Мы не успеваем вспомнить, кто мы есть. Нам нужно оплакать погибших и похоронить тела. У людей так принято.

  
Вполне может быть, что её возмущала их мужская нечувствительность к вопросу. По лицу Дэрила сложно было сказать, что он чувствовал после этой короткой тирады, но уж точно не возмущение. Скорей уж задумчивость. Он неосознанно прикусывал внутреннюю сторону щек, втягивал их, отчего скулы особенно ярко выделялись, преображая лицо, делая его похожим на видение из будущего, когда перед их группой начнет вставать проблема недостатка провианта. Еще не очень остро, но уже до такой степени, чтобы это начало отражаться на внешнем виде, пока что еще здоровом, всё ещё привлекательном… Почувствовав, что сознание без спросу начинает преображать перед его внутренним взором черты Дэрила в нечто другое, искаженное прикосновением тлена, Рик резко зажмурился и помотал головой. Усталость сыграла с ним злую шутку: он всё же успел узнать, кто именно сменял собой лицо охотника, точнее, чьи останки. Это была девушка, на велосипеде которой он, подгоняемый страхом и ударными дозами адреналина в крови, добрался из госпиталя до родного дома. Рику почему-то казалось, что забыть её не получится никогда, как бы много мертвецов ни довелось увидеть за оставшуюся жизнь. Он не мог предложить ей должные похороны — только окончательный покой. Возможность больше не ползти к неведомой для живых цели до тех самых пор, пока руки под воздействием разложения уже не смогут цепляться за землю.

  
Их округ превратился в беспокойное кладбище. Никто больше не придет в Кинг хоронить его мертвецов.

  
Быть может тем уже и наплевать, где именно они лежат, и не важно, насколько религиозным было это тело в свою бытность живым человеком, но Лори права — в первую очередь это необходимо живым. Им нужно попрощаться. Андреа нужно проводить Эми в последний путь. Поэтому она так долго никого из них не подпускала. Просила у сестры прощение за то, о чём не успела сказать, чего не успела сделать, пока та была жива.

  
Слишком поздно, мисс Харрисон, вы опоздали непоправимо и окончательно, потому что предпочли проводить важное для сестры время не с ней, а в своих взрослых интереснейших заботах, ведь тогда они казались чем-то новым и неизведанным, в отличие от детского праздника, на котором все лица были знакомы, как собственные пальцы, и казалось, что это ловушка, засасывающая, подобно болоту. Обратно не хотелось, хотелось только вперед. Каждый раз возникало нечто ещё более увлекательное. А сестра конечно же всё поймёт и не обидится. Она обрадуется очередному пустому обещанию обязательно приехать, и ей вполне хватит мечтаний об этом, восторженного предвкушения, чтобы Андреа могла спокойно выдохнуть и заниматься собственной жизнью и дальше без лишних уколов совести. И так до следующего года. Это было не со зла.

  
Обо всём этом она покаялась Эми, когда та очнулась — красивая молодая девушка, чью кожу еще не успело испортить разложение, чьим образом еще можно было обмануть собственный мозг и почувствовать, что на самом деле смогла извиниться вовремя, волшебный второй шанс. Андреа даже сумела поцеловать её в лоб, каким-то чудом избежав уже жадно раскрывшейся челюсти, прежде чем нажать на курок и отправить сестру на покой окончательно. А теперь, задыхаясь от усталости и сдерживаемых слез, упрямо в одиночку тащила завернутое в ткань тело к выкопанной Риком могиле. Дейл всё пытался помочь, хоть Андреа и повторяла — прямо как Джим- _Я-в-порядке_ — что прекрасно справится сама. Все оставшиеся в живых стояли в почтительном молчании всё ещё уважая её желание, хоть и казалось порой, что женщина не удержится на заплетающихся ногах. Но Андреа не падала. Она неуклюже забралась в яму, — как теперь Рик со стыдом понимал, недостаточно большую, чтобы можно было расположить в ней тело в полный рост — и Дейл всё же изловчился подхватить обернутые белой простыней ноги, чтобы бережно опустить Эми, а не уронить. Как бы ни далек был Рик от религии, но смотреть на то, как Андреа поправляла выбившиеся перепачканные волосы сестренки, было больно. Как попытка протереть пыль посреди пустыни, действие со стороны казалось бессмысленным, и одновременно безумно важным. Карл, стоя рядом с отцом, опять не стеснялся плакать. Он только изредка утирал глаза рукой, когда слезы начинали мешать зрению, как будто считал своим долгом не пропустить ни малейшего движения у ямы. И Рик даже не знал, чувствовать ли гордость за сына или сожаление, что позволил ему на это смотреть. Сейчас он и сам чувствовал себя, как маленький ребенок, с полнейшим сумбуром в мыслях, потерянный, виноватый… Означало ли это, что Шейн был прав? Рику остро требовалась поддержка. Чтобы кто-то, чье мнение для него так же важно, как мнение Шейна, разделил его точку зрения. Может это и было глупо, потому что вряд ли повлияло бы на его решение, но что-то внутри упрямо нуждалось в одобрении. Чувстве хоть какой-то опоры. Быть может это далеко не последняя подобная ситуация, а он уже так устал. Но рядом с семьей, чувствуя их поддержку, любые трудности казались не такими страшными.  
_Страшными, как сухая светлая земля, медленно погребающая под собой Эми._ Русые пряди её волос, припорошенные пылью и мелкими камнями ещё долго будут являться ему во сне, он это точно знал уже потому, что видел их ясно отпечатанным образом на внутренней стороне век каждый раз, когда моргал. А из-за заливающего лицо пота делал он это часто.  
Он вдруг с особой четкостью понял, что тихая, мирная смерть в больничной палате в глубоко преклонном возрасте ему больше не грозит. Никому из них. Даже Карлу. И на этом моменте его мысли резко ударили по тормозам.

  
На обратном пути до лагеря Граймсы шли последними. Карл, пусть всё ещё и шмыгая носом, бодро спросил, правда ли, что они-то теперь в безопасности, ведь Рик вернулся. Безграничность веры сына грела душу, как ничто не могло согреть. Рик не чувствовал, будто обещает что-то невозможное, когда поклялся ему больше никуда не уходить. Довольный, Карл побежал к остальным детям, и Рик наконец-то смог задать Лори тот самый вопрос, который не давал ему покоя в течение всех похорон:

  
— Шейн во всем обвиняет меня… А ты?

  
И ему хватило пары мгновений её молчания, быстрого взгляда на лицо, чтобы получить свой ответ. В этом состоял один из парадоксов их брака: они могли ничерта друг друга не понимать, но момент, когда что-то было _не так,_ оба чувствовали с острой точностью. Он устало фыркнул, уже понимая, что это безнадежно, разве можно было отмахнуться от своих убеждений, не попытавшись защитить их? Не попытавшись убедить ее в том, что казалось ему правильным:

  
— У нас теперь оружие — мы сильнее!

  
— А людей меньше. Мы слабее, — в этот раз Лори ответила моментально — он сам подсказал ей слова, чтобы выразить сомнения. Она до сих пор временами давилась рыданиями и слегка дрожала — похороны и на нее произвели сильное впечатление. Быть может дело оказалось в привычности ритуала. _Мы должны оплакать погибших_ , сказала она, и именно это они и делали, как будто целой ночи было недостаточно, чтобы осознать — Эми мертва, как о большая часть людей в лагере. Как странно работает в это переходное, _неправильное_ время человеческое сознание, что лежащее на земле окровавленное тело производит на них куда меньшее впечатление, чем оно же, проходящее привычную церемонию погребения.

  
— Я понимаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала, что ты прав, — разумеется, он хотел этого. Нуждался. Рик ощущал, будто тонет, а спасательный круг по какой-то причине оказался бракованным. Хотя и прекрасно понимал, что несправедлив. Лори никогда не обязана была во всем с ним соглашаться, он и не хотел такого. Но всё же…

  
— Могу только сказать, что вы оба частично правы. Это все, что я могу.

  
Чёрт с ним, это лучше, чем ничего, он будет рад и такому ответу. Она пережила ту жуткую ночь в лагере, а его в это время не было рядом. Рядом был Шейн, который снова их защитил. И, возможно, справился бы лучше, будь у него больше людей. Невооруженных.

  
— А что насчет центра? — хоть это-то она наверняка поддержит, ведь сама говорила, что Форт-Беннинг слишком далеко. Раньше, когда выбор стоял между его мнением и её собственным, Лори не испытывала трудностей в принятии решения. Теперь же ставки были выше. Но Боже, как же эти сомнения сейчас невовремя!

  
— Рик… — это был знакомый тон, таким же она говорила с Карлом, когда все аргументы уже были исчерпаны, а сын все продолжал настаивать на чем-то, что ей не нравилось, но однозначных причин для запрета не имелось. Но Рик не был капризным ребенком, а вина, пусть и тяжелая, осталась в прошлом, этот же вопрос был про их будущее.

  
— Мы на краю пропасти, — чем дольше он говорил, тем уверенней отчаяние просачивалось в его голос, тем резче становились движения. — Мы устали и у нас больной, почему никто этого не понимает?!

  
— Посмотри на них. На меня. Мы все напуганы.

  
Напуганы, и потому хотели, чтобы поскорее большие сильные военные закрыли их собой от мертвецов. Уже позабыв о том, как смотрели на пылающий город, на который эти самые военные сбросили напалм. Но сейчас чета Граймсов стояла на грани, судорожно цепляясь друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. Неправильная улыбка Лори, смешок, больше похожий на едва сдерживаемые рыдания, предвещали надвигающуюся истерику, будто бы ей всё ещё оставалось, чем плакать после похорон. Рик же чувствовал, как невыносимо хочет орать. До дрожи, до дерущего ощущения в горле. Хочет выпустить рожденный где-то глубоко, в недрах души, вопль, и кричать до тех пор, пока связки не откажут. Казалось — нет, он абсолютно точно знал — что после этого обязательно полегчает, как после рвоты в похмелье. Но пока этот крик сидел внутри и медленно отравлял его, вполне по-настоящему, несмотря на свою нематериальность.

  
— Если бы кто-то из нас такое предложил, опираясь только на догадки… ты бы не поехал. Скажи что-то, в чём уверен.

  
Вокруг всё также стояла невыносимая жара, хоть день уже и повернулся в сторону вечера, но Рика, чёрт побери, уже знобило. Быть может потому и дыхание вырывалось неровно, грозя заставить дрожать и голос тоже. Быть может Лори ожидала услышать другое, нечто более практичное и приземленное, но Рику нечего было ей предложить, кроме «Я люблю тебя». Он просто не позволял себе ставить под вопрос единственную оставшуюся аксиому, за которую стоило хвататься во что бы то ни стало. Ведь если в мире, переживающем экзистенциальный кризис усомниться еще и в этом, то как далеко они смогут дойти? Да, он полагался на догадки точно так же, как и Шейн. Ни тот, ни другой не смогли бы привести какие-то веские доказательства, кроме собственного чутья и логики. Всеобъемлющая любовь была всем, что Рик ещё мог предложить, но разве она сама по себе не являлась самым железным в мире гарантом, что безопасность семьи ему дороже своей же жизни?  
Её объятья заставляли спасательный круг держаться на плаву, пусть Рик и не удержался — буквально потребовал их первым, не оставляя ей выбора, кроме как ответить. Он уткнулся в мягкие волосы, стараясь отогнать привычным запахом непрошенно возникающие в голове размышления, какими бы в подобной ситуации были объятия Дэрила.

  
_Я люблю тебя, Лори._

  
— И я люблю тебя, — она немного сбилась в конце, это «я» выпало из стройного ряда фразы, будто молоточек в расстроенном пианино, который толкнули клавишей, но должного звука он выбить из струны так и не смог.

  
_— Рик… — издевательски отозвалось в памяти хриплым мужским голосом._

***

Внутренности дома на колесах выглядели на удивление прилично, для старины 77-го года выпуска — далеко не всякий мотель, из тех, что понатыканы вдоль междугородних трасс, как грибы на благодатной почве, мог бы похвастаться подобной обстановкой в номерах. Душ и санузел, барбекю, холодильник, достаточное количество окон с видом, который сам себе настраиваешь по вкусу во время парковки, и довольно недурственная кровать в самом хвосте трейлера, на которой сейчас, как королем возлежал Джим. Королем, умирающим от чахотки, который скорее всего уже не жилец, но окружающие всё равно ещё соблюдают все надлежащие придворному регламенту правила. А потому Рик легко стучит по стенке, прежде чем зайти к больному, даже улыбается, пускай и неловко и кивает ему, будто прося разрешения присесть, пока Лори и Кэрол уходят за водой для Джима. Если только они не ушли за целым тазом холодной воды для компрессов, которые, судя по виду, больной весьма бы оценил, причин идти вдвоем не было.

  
Джим, похоже, тоже это отметил, потому что первой же его фразой, пока Рик не успел собраться с мыслями, было:

  
— Припас яму для меня?

  
И, мать твою, если Граймс и собирался всё же с чего-то начать разговор, то теперь, к ТАКОМУ слов уж точно было не подобрать. Обреченности тут было не место, насколько наивным не казалось подобное мнение, но вместе с тем, и обнадежить Рик тоже особо ничем не мог. Уж точно не хотел бы давать ложную надежду, а потому остановился на самом честном, что имел возможность сказать:

  
— Мы этого не хотим.

  
— Да кто вас спросит… Слышишь? Бог смеётся, пока мы строим планы.

  
— Если Бог даст, я хочу тебе помочь, Джим…

  
Он всё же решился приободрить мужчину рассказом о том, что ему самому Морган поведал про ЦКЗ, но в этот самый момент у Джима начался приступ кашля. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, будто силясь вытолкнуть что-то из легких, и Рик поспешил подать стоявшую на столике рядом с кроватью кастрюлю. Он не особо скрывал, что делает это всё же с опаской: одной рукой и тут же максимально отклоняясь назад, пока Джим выхаркивал в посудину кровь. Но вряд ли бы тот обиделся, если б заметил. Смотря на всё это, Рик вдруг четко понял, что если у них и было время предпринять попытку спасения, то оно уже утеряно. Никто из них не знал, что это за зараза такая, откуда взялась и чем лечится, если не антибиотиками, но вряд ли какая-нибудь вакцина, даже если ученые успели что-нибудь создать (скорее всего экспериментальное), была способна вывести настолько далеко зашедшую заразу. Рик только сейчас осознал, что за всеми экстренными делами в лагере упустил момент. Джим выглядел не так уж и ужасно: мокрый, будто только что нырял, но на этом и всё.

  
Как оказалось, всё гораздо хуже. И Рик даже не сразу заметил, когда Джин снова начал говорить, что что-то не так.

  
— Следи за мангровыми зарослями. Их корни пробьются в лодку. Ты ведь знаешь, да? Эми там. Плавает, — он будто смотрел куда-то вдаль, сквозь стенку трейлера, будто бы собеседник сидел не сбоку, а перед ним. Рик прикрыл глаза и не дотянувшись, чтоб потереть их пальцами, оборвал движение и обреченно оперся подбородком о кулак. Джим бредил, возможно, видел тех, в кем был во время начала всего этого ада, заново переживал минуты с людьми, которые уже никогда не уйдут из этого лагеря. Они звали его с той стороны, с каждой минутой всё настойчивей, и Рик уже ничего не мог сделать, кроме как отвезти его поскорее в ЦКЗ и ждать исхода, каким бы он ни был.

  
— Ты ведь следишь за лодкой, да? Ты обещал, — этот вопрос Джим задал, уже посмотрев на Рика. Широко раскрытые карие глаза даже мигать перестали на эти мгновения, неприятно напоминая взгляд свежего, еще не восставшего ( _еще нормального_ ) мертвеца — такие же стеклянные и бездвижные. Рик чувствовал как непроизвольно дрожат собственные пальцы, как голова, подражая этим движениям, всё же вспоминает, как следует кивать:

  
— Я послежу. Не волнуйся, — он и сам не моргает, потому что единственное, чего сейчас действительно хочется, так это закрыть глаза и не видеть всего этого ужаса, как-то его отменить. Еще одна неудача новой гирькой подвешивается в букет остальных, тянущих его на дно.

  
— Хорошо… — Джим успокоенно откидывается на подушку и, кажется, даже немного улыбается, как будто успешно завершил очень важную миссию. Рик уже в который раз проводит по лицу раскрытой ладонью, потирая пальцами лоб, глаза и виски, очень сожалея, что эта привычка не может смести навалившуюся вместе с проблемами головную боль, точно пыль метелкой.

  
Увы, но так это не работало, пыль давно уже преобразовалась в пустыню, а снаружи трейлера Шейн, до того, видимо, споривший о чём-то с Лори, добавил в неё ещё немного от себя:

  
— Так что, едем или нет? Может, все хотят остаться? Повесим побольше банок.

  
Как будто чёртовы банки хоть как-то помогли им ночью. Как будто хоть кто-то хотел спать на кладбище.

  
— Мы оба знаем, оставаться нельзя.

  
— Я сказала Шейну, что мы должны довериться твоему чутью, — Рик совсем не ожидал от Лори этих слов, но вряд ли его можно было за это упрекнуть. Внезапная оливковая ветвь мира: ободряющая улыбка и полный доверия взгляд. Шейну их нежные гляделки и обмен глупыми улыбками не понравился, что он не посчитал нужным хоть как-то скрывать, обреченно вздохнув и понурив голову. Рик догадывался, что бывший напарник пытался сделать: скорее всего, он убеждал Лори помочь уговорить мужа ехать в форт Беннинг, рассказывал, насколько идея с ЦКЗ нелогична и опасна. Чтоб они вдвоём, точно демоны, нашептывали ему каждый в свое ухо, добиваясь полной капитуляции, в то время как самому Рику сейчас сильней всего хотелось бы свернуться на чёртовом надувном матрасе, уткнувшись Дэрилу носом в шею, насколько фантастически невозможной ни была бы эта мечта. Это даже чем-то напоминало старые добрые методы допросов подозреваемых: пригласи близкого родственника, распиши ему все «радужные» перспективы, запускай на свидание с задержанным и жди результатов. Разумеется, с прожженными преступниками такой финт не работал — там убеждения скорей уж сработают в обратную сторону — но для не особо важных персон вполне годилось. Ничто не подействует на совесть лучше увещеваний матери или слезной мольбы жены. Осознавать, что на тебе используют полицейские приемы, для Рика было несколько…необычно, но с другой стороны, а что в экстремальной ситуации служителям закона еще оставалось? Все люди в такие минуты стремятся хоть к чему-то привычному, а им по долгу профессии это давалось даже проще. Просто действуй по инструкции, не зря же ее когда-то для тебя написали. Действуй по инструкции, и в большинстве случаев это облегчить тебе жизнь. За то время, что прошло после пробуждения Рика в заброшенном госпитале, он успел по инструкции обезвредить вооруженного наркомана на крыше торгового центра, а потом по инструкции же вынужден был из-за этого успокаивать Дэрила. И попытался провести переговоры в ситуации с захватом заложника. Все остальное он наворотил самостоятельно. Пожалуй, на месте Шейна он сейчас поступил бы точно также. Возможно, всё оказалось бы гораздо проще, если б один из них был выше рангом, и двум помощникам шерифа не приходилось бы бодаться, пытаясь решить, чей план лучше.

  
— Пойдем, сделаем обход, — на это предложение Шейна Рик кивнул, всё ещё не в силах оторвать глаз от Лори, впитывая и запоминая то, как выглядит её поддержка. В этот момент, если б он мог, то влюбился бы в неё заново.

  
Дейл со своей неизменной винтовкой через плечо увязался за ними, и в другое время Рик обязательно предложил бы составить ему компанию, как офицер, ответственный за безопасность гражданских, но он прекрасно понимал, что Шейн в первую очередь искал возможность поговорить наедине. Последняя попытка образумить.

  
— Знаешь, брат… люди сомневаются. Понимаешь? В идею с Центром только ты и веришь, — это был самый мягкий способ для Шейна сказать «Скорей всего, ты останешься один». — Подумай, хочешь ли ты втянуть Лори и Карла…

  
— Я стараюсь для блага моей семьи, — Рик понимал, что всё-таки просочившееся в голос раздражение было несправедливым. Он чертовски устал: дикий стресс навалившейся на них действительности усугублялся его далеко не лучшей физической формой, и всё это выливалось в то, что его обычное терпение давало трещины куда быстрее и заметнее обычного.

  
— Подвергая их риску?

  
— Да какие варианты? Пилить сотню миль по территории мертвецов? Тонешь — плыви к ближайшей лодке, а не через всё море. Почему ты-то не хочешь меня поддержать?!

  
— Да я хочу, просто… не представляю себе этот план, — от откровенно обвиняющего, обиженного тона Шейн заметно смутился и сбавил обороты, но, к сожалению, Рик проигнорировал это, находясь слишком на взводе, чтобы воспользоваться ситуацией и свести напряжение в разговоре на нет. Возможно, сейчас он смог бы убедить напарника. Вместо этого, он с досадой выронил совершенно неправильную фразу:

  
— Если б это была твоя семья, ты бы по-другому заговорил.

  
Поменяйся они местами, Шейн вряд ли стал бы слушать кого-то другого, когда дело касалось бы его родных. Быть может в этом крылась глупая мужская гордость, но как, как доверить жизнь самых дорогих тебе людей кому-то другому, не себе?

  
— Что ты только что сказал?.. — Шейн замер, как вкопанный, переспросив голосом, который скорей уж от него можно было услышать во время перепалок с запертыми в обезьяннике дебоширами. Как будто он готов был полезть в настоящую драку, нужен лишь последний повод, который, в случае чего, он готов спровоцировать сам. — Я их оберегал. Заботился, как о родных. Вот, что я делал!

  
— Я не это имел в виду.

  
— Ну, а что ты имел в виду? Говори, брат, что ты имел в виду?

  
— Ты неправильно меня понял.

  
— Ясно.

  
— Ты просто неправильно понял, — вздохнул Рик, дико жалея, что не сдержал эту проклятую фразу за зубами. Она только обидела и разозлила Шейна. Отличная работа по убеждению в логичности своего плана, Граймс, наверняка уж теперь-то напарник поддержит, да еще и всех остальных убедит, что стоит поехать именно в ЦКЗ.

  
— Да? — Шейн впился в него своими тёмными глазами, казалось, даже перестав моргать, и было ясно понятно, что отвести сейчас взгляд в сторону, хоть на мгновение прервать зрительный контакт, пускай даже и непроизвольно опустившимися веками, будет смерти подобно.

  
— Слушай, ты же знаешь… Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я никогда не смогу вернуть этот долг, да?

  
Хрустнувшая в стороне ветка благополучно прервала этот тяжелый разговор. Оба напарника тут же крепче перехватили ружья и быстро осмотрелись, но никакой явной опасности вблизи не обнаружилось. Не говоря больше ни слова, они кивнули друг другу и разошлись в разные стороны — если где-то поблизости бродит очередная группа мертвецов, найти ее было необходимо как можно скорей. Лагерь просто не выдержит еще одной атаки. Осторожно ступая по сухой земле, даже вдалеке от открытого пространства, опаляемого солнцем, не превратившейся во влажный подлесок, Рик мысленно корил себя за то, что они так сильно тут задержались. Стоило уйти гораздо раньше. Горевать и оплакивать можно и в дороге, а сидение на одном месте, ничем не защищенном, кроме банок на веревках, просто напрашивается на неприятности.

  
Кругом, как ни в чем не бывало, шныряли, громко стрекоча крыльями, крупные стрекозы, где-то вдалеке щебетали птицы, но Рик честно не мог сказать, могло ли это служить стопроцентно верным указанием на отсутствие жадных до свежей еды трепов. В конце концов, уж для птиц-то они точно вряд ли представляли какую-либо значимую угрозу, во всяком случае, не для мелких пташек, нашедших приют на высоких деревьях.

  
Дэрил, как охотник, наверняка понимал в этом куда больше. Было бы недурно попросить у него дать пару уроков по премудростям выживания в дикой местности, если, конечно, он вообще согласится разговаривать с Риком, а уж тем более чему-то его учить. Но быть может хотя бы кого-то в группе, пусть даже и детей…

  
Вспоминать о том, с какой легкостью он сам приставлял к чужой голове дуло револьвера — _одно движение, и светлые короткие пряди залило бы красным_ — Рик не мог игнорировать тот некомфортный холод, что разливался по спине неприятными объятиями. Можно ведь было не так. Можно было схватить за плечо, за майку, оттащить, как он благополучно уже делал в Атланте. Неужели же Дэрил — живой, здоровый — заслужил меньше его сомнений, чем та уже безусловно мертвая девушка у велосипеда, перед голодным трупом которой он извинялся, будто ей было до этого хоть какое-то дело. Дэрил же никаких извинений не дождался и, судя по тому, с какой легкостью снова завел разговор, даже на них не рассчитывал. Но это было неправильно. Как чудовищно быстро он перешел от уважения к почившим до пренебрежения к живым. Дэрил заботился о безопасности группы, и уж точно не сделал ничего даже близко стоящего с поступками того же ублюдка Эда. Рик даже не был уверен, досталась ли тому могила. Если кто-то и заметил, чтоб его труп тащили к костру, то уж точно не возмутился.

  
Возможно, стоило бы оставить часть тел, разложить по периметру, развесить вымазанную в крови одежду, но тут уж точно вряд ли кто-то бы поддержал его смекалку. Даже те, кто вместе с ним бежал из Атланты. Использование трупа таким утилитарным способом стало абсолютной необходимостью, крайней мерой. Пускай Рик и отдал почести этому бедолаге — донору органов, который им всё-таки стал, хоть и совсем не традиционным способом — всё равно казалось неправильным так обходиться с чужим телом. Будь он патологоанатомом, и то не чувствовал бы себя в той ситуации лучше. Лори была права, когда напомнила им о том, как принято поступать с умершими у людей. У людей. Кем ты становишься, когда переступаешь эту черту? И не сделал ли уже этот шаг сам Рик? Он одернул себя, подумав, что иначе подобные вопросы его бы не волновали.

  
Никаких новых подозрительных звуков так и не появилось, ни один ходячий труп не шатался среди стволов. Обязательно надо будет поблагодарить Лори. Не только за поддержку, но и за то, что напоминает группе о важности человеческих чувств. От него это звучало особенно двулично.

  
— Рик, всё чисто! Пойдем обратно!

***

Когда они вернулись, весь лагерь собрался вокруг костра, точно первобытное племя, охраняемое стоявшим чуть поодаль Диксоном, хоть тот и делал видно, что находится там просто так, потому что захотелось. Андреа мирно спала в походном раскладном кресле, укрывшись плюшевым голубым одеялом, выглядя чистейшим ангелом, и вряд ли кто-то посторонний смог бы догадаться, какую трагедию она пережила совсем недавно.

  
— Я тут… подумал о плане Рика… — неуверенно начал Шейн, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. Они с Риком сели на корточки с противоположных сторон кострища, невольно побуждая и остальных придвинуться поближе. — Слушайте, особых гарантий нет в любом случае. И я первый это признаю… — тут он наконец поднял на Рика взгляд. — Я знаю этого человека уже очень давно. И доверяю его инстинктам. По-моему, самое главное сейчас — держаться вместе, так что… согласные уходят с нами рано утром.

  
А рано утром, сразу после очередного сеанса односторонней связи, во время которого Рик всё ещё надеялся, что Морган его слышит, выяснилось — в ЦКЗ они действительно поедут не в полном составе. Семья Моралеса приняла решение отправиться на поиски родственников. Как знать, быть может действительно для них именно это было самым безопасным вариантом. Уж точно самым правильным. И после всего пережитого за несколько суток с пробуждения, Рик был последним человеком, который попытался бы что-нибудь возразить отцу семейства, принявшему решение.  
«Я должен делать то, что лучше для моей семьи». С этим оказались солидарны все в лагере, пусть и плача, но все же попрощавшись с Моралесом, его женой и двумя детьми.

  
А ведь сегодня Рик мог оказаться в точно таком же положении. И если бы дело касалось исключительно его одного, даже чувствовал бы вину за то, что Моралесу с семьей приходится покидать пусть и относительную, но все же безопасность группы, которая двигалась совершенно не туда, куда им надо. Решился бы он на такое, если бы вместо ЦКЗ они поехали в Форт-Беннинг или же все равно откололся и направился своим путем? Думать об этом не было времени и смысла, но Рик не мог с собой справиться и не дать жизнь таким рассуждениям в своей вечно не знающей покоя голове.

  
Вся защита, которую теперь они могли предложить, так это магнум из злосчастной сумки Рика, и в то время как у Шейна не возникло никаких возражений, Дэрил, разумеется, оказался не рад, как и в случае с охранниками в доме престарелых. Всё время речи Шейна с инструкциями о поддержании связи в караване, он задумчиво покусывал ноготь на большом пальце, проигнорировав даже слова Моралеса о решении ехать в другую сторону, но вот звук открывающегося замка на сумке тут же заставил его поднять взгляд от собственных ботинок. Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, но в этот момент он показался Рику на удивление милым, ну точь-в-точь любопытный, но серьезный щенок. Если подобные мысли по поводу взрослого мужчины склонного грызть ногти, как нервный подросток, максимально отдалённого от всего, способного вызвать в другом человеке хоть какое-то умиление, вообще имели хоть малейшую возможность появиться на свет. Быть может Граймс и вправду повредился головой окончательно и бесповоротно.

  
Проследив за тем, как два бывших напарника отдают револьвер и пол пачки патронов, Диксон фыркнул и отвернулся было, но вместо этого сделал небольшой круг на месте и сложил руки на груди, со стороны наблюдая за всеобщими объятьями и прощаниями. Трудно было сказать, что именно вызвало всплеск его возмущения: сам факт того, что пушки продолжают расходиться по рукам или же напротив, такое мизерное предложение показалось смехотворным, но если он сам не решит открыто высказаться, Рик уж точно не станет уточнять.

  
— Кто сказал, что наши шансы выше? — пробормотал Шейн, глядя вслед удаляющемуся к своей машине семейству, но однозначно обращаясь к Граймсу. Рик предпочел бы еще раз взяться унимать разбушевавшегося старшего Диксона, чем слушать это.

  
Чёрт побери, как же ему _необходимо_ , чтобы предположение Моргана насчет Центра оказалось верным.

***

Их возвращение в Атланту чем-то неумолимо напоминало ночные пробежки от спальни до туалета в детстве, когда воображение было слишком живым, а ноги подгонял страх и надежда, что ни одно из скрывающихся в темноте чудовищ не успеет тебя сцапать.

  
В итоге ничто не преградило им путь, но вот у дома на колесах полетел шланг, предполагаемый донор для которого, небось, колесил сейчас где-то в том самом фургоне, что они потеряли в Атланте, служил Мерлу Диксону добрую службу. Пока Шейн и Ти-Дог отправились чуть дальше вперед проверять ближайшую заправочную станцию в надежде подыскать что-нибудь пригодное для ремонта, Рику снова досталась совсем нелегкая задача — разговор с больным. Джиму становилось всё хуже, пока ехали, он кричал от каждой колдобины, будто у него все кости были переломаны, и просто чудо, как эти звуки вкупе с шумом моторов не привлекли ни одного мертвеца.

  
Рик думал, что увидит в трейлере мечущееся в бреду тело, больным блеском горящие глаза, и частично это оказалось правдой, но Джим лежал, практически не двигаясь, и для пылающего жаром человека выглядел слишком уж бледно, что вызывало большие опасения.

  
— Скоро отправимся дальше, — начал Граймс, стараясь использовать как можно более мягкий и обнадеживающий тон.

  
— О нет… — Джим прикрыл глаза и помотал головой, насколько ему это позволяла подушка. — Мои кости… они точно стеклянные, каждую кочку чувствуют… Эта дорога убивает меня, я не доеду. Оставьте меня здесь, — он вцепился взглядом в глаза Рика, будто хотел убедиться, что тот воспримет просьбу с максимальной серьезностью. И его можно было понять — он и сам прекрасно осознавал, что чаще его разум впадал в беспамятство, чем оставался чистым. — Мне конец. Просто оставьте меня. Я хочу быть со своей семьей.

  
Джим говорил это твёрдо и уверенно, не умоляя и не плача, но в прошлый раз про лодку он спрашивал тоже вполне себе обычным тоном, и Рик просто не мог, не имел права без единого возражения удовлетворить подобную просьбу. Та самая злосчастная лодка сейчас покоилась прямо у них над головами: надежно закрепленная на крыше трейлера дном к верху. Быть может в ожидании, когда укушенный мужчина внутри наконец испустит дух, чтоб принять его в свои объятья и вместе с Эми увезти на другую сторону нездешнего озера.

  
— Они все мертвы… — быть может Рику следовало сказать помягче — он заметил как Джим от этих слов зажмурился и сжал зубы, будто они причинили настоящую физическую боль. Но жесткая констатация факта приносила ощущение твердой земли под ногами. Если Джим всё ещё плавал в лихорадочных грёзах, это сможет его вернуть хотя бы ненадолго. — Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь, о чём просишь. У тебя жар, ты чаще бредишь, чем находишься в сознании.

  
— Я понимаю, думаешь, я не понимаю? — Джим даже собрался с силами и подтянулся, чтобы выше сесть на постели, хоть силы и быстро его оставили. — Сейчас я мыслю ясно. А через пять минут уже вряд ли буду. Рик, я понимаю, чего прошу. Я хочу этого. Оставьте меня здесь. Это будет на моей совести. Хорошо? — он смотрел на Рика не отрываясь, произнося эти слова. Как знать, быть может Джим проникся к бывшему копу благодарностью за то, что тот заступился за его жизнь перед Диксоном, может это была ответная любезность, но в этот момент этот умирающий, ослабевший мужчина словно видел Граймса насквозь и точно знал, какие слова ему необходимо услышать, чтобы постепенно скапливающийся многоколограмовый груз вины на его плечах не стал ещё тяжелей. Как волшебное заклинание, которое могли бы знать лишь самые близкие люди, но по какой-то причине ведали знакомые нескольких дней. — Моё решение. Не твоя ошибка.

  
Сказав это, Джин снова повернул голову к окну, давая понять, что решение окончательное. Но Рик всё равно не собирался единолично распоряжаться волей умирающего. Он хотел, чтобы группа знала. Чтоб они высказались и тем самым помогли. И Шейн оказался с ним полностью солидарен, когда признался, что не сможет спокойно жить, просто бросив умирающего человека на обочине. Дэйл наконец-то нашел слова, чтобы объяснить, что в лагере собирался предложить спросить у самого Джима, чего он хочет. Лори поддержала его, напомнив, что окончательное слово не за Шейном и не за Риком.

  
Поэтому Джима пришлось оставить, как жертву древним богам в обещание никого больше не трогать. Он велел опустить себя под деревом прямо рядом с обочиной, на пригорке, с которого открывался отличный вид на этот участок трассы, кромку деревьев с противоположной стороны дороги и на их разношерстный караван. Легкий ветерок приятно остужал ему кожу, и, прежде чем все желающие с ним попрощались (словами или же, в случае с Гленном и Дэрилом, взглядом и кивком головы, который на самом деле значил не меньше, чем могли бы передать извинения, становился символом окончательного примирения), Рик в последний раз склонился над мужчиной, протягивая ему ладонь с лежащим в ней пистолетом и тихо спросил:

  
— Джим, тебе это нужно?

  
Если уж давать выбор, то до самого конца. Там, в Атланте, лежа под брюхом танка и уже мысленно распрощавшись с жизнью, у самого Рика такой выбор был. Да, в последнее мгновение он заметил спасительный люк, но до того мог рассчитывать лишь на два исхода: быть съеденным заживо вслед за своей несчастной лошадью, только еще медленней, либо пустить себе пулю в висок и уже ни о чём не беспокоиться. Но даже в этом ему повезло, ведь второго варианта по какой угодно причине: патроны кончились, выронил револьвер при падении, да мало ли, что еще, могло бы просто не быть.  
— Нет. Вам еще пригодится. Я в порядке. В порядке.

  
_Я в порядке._ Он встанет и будет ходить по земле неприкаянный, быть может однажды снова попадется им на пути, но про причины подобного выбора Граймс не хотел думать. Перед смертью позволительно побыть эгоистом, они бы не обеднели от одного пистолета и одного патрона. Либо всё же дотерпеть до ЦКЗ — вдруг там всё же есть спасение. Если справиться с лихорадкой, уж укус-то с легкостью можно вылечить. Когда укусить за ногу дикое животное, умираешь не от укуса, а от бешенства, которое с этим укусом пробралось в организм.

  
Но было и то, что Рик целиком и полностью понимал.

  
Джим просто хотел к своей семье.

  
И всего того тепла, что дарила ему Джеки, оказалось недостаточно, чтоб разжечь желание цепляться за последнюю надежду и ползти к ней до самого конца.

***

До ЦКЗ добрались уже в сгущающихся сумерках, и, конечно, машины пришлось оставить на основной дороге, как раз перед загородившими её бетонными блоками — выкрашенными в черно-белую полоску для большей заметности, такие обычно использовали для ограничения движения во время строительных работ на магистралях — и дело было даже не в том, что из-за габаритов трейлера Дейла их нельзя было бы объехать, отнюдь! Въезд к центральному входу и парковке был чист, если не считать оставленную ровно посередине ярко-оранжевую оградительную секцию с огромной надписью «СТОП». При необходимости её вполне можно было передвинуть, да вот только вряд ли следовало это делать. Рик верно предполагал, что это место будут защищать в первую очередь, потому как углы въезда к огромному, чем-то похожему на разрезанный наполовину капкейк, зданию центра, будто бы сплошь состоящему из стекла и металла, теперь обрамлял красивой дугой не только газон, но и сложенные из мешков с песком баррикады. Там, где между ними и плотной живой изгородью из аккуратно подстриженных кустов оставались зазоры, стояли военные грузовики.

  
Всё это выглядело, конечно, здорово, но честно, после всего пережитого здесь же, в Атланте, Рик очень сомневался, что мешки с песком способны были хоть сколько — нибудь значительно задержать мертвецов. О том, чтобы остановить, и речи идти не могло. Судя по всему, военные мало представляли, с кем имеют дело. Но, с другой стороны, лучше уж составить баррикаду по привычной инструкции, чем совсем ничего: на таком открытом пространстве особого выбора просто не было. Рик сильно сомневался, что сам смог бы придумать что-нибудь более действенное в критических условиях. Лабиринт, собранный из всего, что было достаточно тяжелым, чтоб выдержать напор сотен тел, по крайней мере дарил обороняющимся очень важный ресурс — время.

  
Никого живого — нет, _способного двигаться_ — глаз не выхватывал на открывающейся панораме, и группа последовала вперед: робко, но быстро. Ни у кого из них не было большого желания задерживаться снаружи дольше, чем-то необходимо. Этот страх гнал их мимо трупов, не давая особо их разглядывать. Вонь стояла невыносимая и с удовольствием царапала живым гортани, вызывая кашель, на который вполне могли бы прийти мёртвые, если кто-то из них всё ещё ошивался неподалеку или же просто лежал в подобии комы ожидая, когда появится то, чем можно будет пообедать.

  
Подойдя ближе, им стало видно, что на знаке «СТОП» есть еще слова пониже: «Военный контрольно-пропускной пункт». И если стеклянная будка, больше напоминавшая автобусную остановку, выглядела недостаточно убедительно для такого весомого определения, то сразу за ней, у очередной секции полосатых дорожных блоков, стоял брошенный танк. Печальный слон, возглавляющий стадо зебр. И если водопоя поблизости не наблюдалось, то уж извечных спутников больших скоплений животных — мух — было в избытке. Город — одно огромное, вечно меняющееся скопление, вдруг разом обратившееся в падаль. Тела вокруг, как и техника, и конструкции, как будто бы забросил гигантский ребёнок, которого позвали есть мороженое, и он в спешке покинул площадку, моментально позабыв про свои игрушки. Навсегда. Покрытая зеленью «клумба», вокруг которой закольцовывалась подъездная дорога, и деревья, по строго продуманному плану высаженные посреди обнимающего белые пешеходные дорожки газона, и подстриженные кусты, выглядели всё ещё потрясающе, вопреки уже который месяц гниющим в непосредственной близости телам. А быть может и благодаря им.

Группе же приходится огибать, обходить их, продвигаясь, точно по лабиринту с невидимыми стенами.

  
— Держитесь вместе. Мы почти дошли! — ободряет всех Рик, хотя и сам пока что толком не видит, к чему же именно они пришли. Впереди, в том месте, где интуитивно угадывается вход в здание, ряд из трех автоматических ворот-жалюзи, и все они опущены — ни замков, ни возможности как-то подсмотреть, что находится внутри. Рик слегка трясет их, испытывая прочность, и, чёрт побери, не похоже, чтобы механизм собирался в ближайшее время сломаться. Шейн даже решается постучать посильней, но также безрезультатно.

  
— Там нет никого, — отзывается из-за спины Ти-Дог.

  
— Тогда почему жалюзи опущены? — возражает ему Рик. Сделать такое можно было бы только изнутри, значит там обязан кто-то быть. Само здание выглядит нетронутым, несмотря на обилие стекла в отделке, и пока они приближались, огромные панорамные окна выглядели так, будто дание совсем недавно построили. Витрины торгового центра, через который саранчой пронеслись ходячие, ни в какое сравнение с ними не шли. Если бы не трупы вокруг, было бы сложно предположить, что эти стены вообще когда-либо испытывали на себе наплыв мертвых.

  
— Ходячие! — раздался вдруг крик Дэрила, и это, как по команде, вызывает у детей панику. В их сторону довольно бодро шагает неплохо сохранившийся, но однозначно мёртвый мужчина в военной форме, которому Диксон не оставляет шанса подобраться слишком уж близко, идеально попав стрелой прямо в лоб. Вскинув арбалет и не утруждая себя перезарядкой, Дэрил метнулся обратно к воротам, где всё ещё стоял Рик:

  
— Ты привел нас на кладбище! — обвинение хлестнуло, как пощечина.

  
— Он принял решение! — Рик не знал, в чего бы Дейл взялся за него заступаться, и не то чтобы это сейчас так уж сильно помогало, но по крайней мере ему самому не пришлось отвечать Дэрилу. Ему нечего было ответить на обвинение.

  
— Значит, херовое было решение! — не унимался Диксон, но так и не успел добраться до того, кого считал виновником их теперешнего злоключения — Шейн снова перехватил, больно ткнув в грудь, отпихивая подальше от Граймса:

  
— Да заткнись ты, слышишь меня?! Заткнись! — проревел он, и Дэрил, на удивление, отступил.

  
Движения Уолша были быстрыми, но не хаотичными, он явно сохранял спокойствие даже теперь. Быть может потому, что его отчаянные надежды не рассыпались прямо сейчас в прах, а изначальный скепсис дал возможность быть готовым к неудаче.

  
— Рик, здесь тупик, надо уходить, — он подошел и потянул напарника за плечо, надеясь увести обратно к машинам, но Граймс будто прирос к месту, всё оглядывая злосчастные ворота, надеясь… хоть на что-нибудь. — Слышишь? Никто тебя не винит.

  
Дэрил не никто. Здесь просто обязан кто-то быть, жалюзи сами бы не опустились, и если он не найдет в ближайшие мгновения причину, не сообразит, что делать, то станет виноватым не только в том, что дети испуганно всхлипывают, прижимаясь к матерям, что злоупотребил чужим доверием.

  
— Куда мы пойдём? — ради дочери Кэрол держалась неплохо, но в ее голосе только глухой не заметил бы слёзы.

  
— Мы не можем находиться так близко к городу ночью! — Лори впилась в мужа взглядом, и Рик совершенно точно знал, что несмотря на относительную уравновешенность голоса, если можно было его так назвать в данной ситуации, мысленно она истерично орала на него так, как никогда этого еще не делала. Это читалось в перепуганных, практически злых карих глазах с такой ясностью, будто бы он взаправду слышал эти вопли, каждое грязное слово, которым она его крыла, и была права. Шейн уже не раз спас их, а теперь Рик вернулся, и первым делом притащил собственную семью прямо мертвым в пасти.

  
— Форт-Беннинг, Рик — всё ещё вариант, — завел Шейн старую пластинку, но на сей раз, впервые за долгие часы (Нет, за дни. За годы.) голос подала Андреа:

  
— И как добираться? У нас ни еды, ни топлива. Это сто шестьдесят километров!

  
— Двести десять — я сверялся с картой, — деловито поправил Гленн.

  
— Да забудьте вы про Форт-Беннинг, нужно придумать что-то сейчас! — сорвалась на истерические нотки Лори. Вцепившийся в её руку Карл издал звук, похожий на крик попавшего в беду медвежонка, от которого Рик почувствовал, что сейчас просто сойдет с ума.

  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем! — постарался успокоить он жену, но даже сам с трудом узнал свой голос. Быть может полицейские жесты у него и остались, работали на рефлексах, но вот тот хриплый, срывающийся тембр, на который он сорвался, вряд ли мог поспособствовать восстановлению спокойствия в группе. Да что там в группе, он сам уже готов был спикировать с головой в панику. Не то чтобы им грозила немедленная опасность, но чёрт побери, со всем тем шумом, что они производили, скоро к месту подтянутся ещё трупы, всё больше и больше, потому что тихого оружия у них не было совсем — даже Дэрил уже держал наизготовку не арбалет, а дробовик, прикрывая группу с одного бока.

  
— Давайте выбираться отсюда, скорее! — погнал всех Шейн, и группа, будто только этих слов и ждала, в спешке двинулась обратно к машинам. Рик остался прикрывая их отход, в последний раз окинул жалюзи взглядом, вопреки всему надеясь на чудо, и наткнулся на белую полусферу камеры прямо над воротами. Линза в центре, блеснула, с едва заметным жужжанием повернувшись, и в этот самый миг у Рика будто бы сердце остановилось и оборвалось дыхание, чтобы тут же вернуться бешено ускорившись:

  
— Камера, она шевельнулась! — он с трудом верил, что это не привиделось, но если уж живые трупы оказались настоящими, то в таком случае Граймс мог с чистой совестью заявить, что не страдает галлюцинациями, уж тем более такими на удивление реальными.

  
— Тебе показалось, — тут же ответил Дейл, хотя даже и не посмотрел в сторону ворот. Он смотрел только на Рика. Видимо, уже решил, что он от упрямства крышей поехал, но если у него и оставалось еще что-то, кроме любви к семье, так это уверенность в собственных глазах. Будто завороженный, Рик вернулся обратно к воротам:

  
— Она шевельнулась… Шевельнулась.

  
— Рик, она не работает, — Шейн, как по волшебству снова оказался рядом, даже сейчас по привычке прикрывая напарника, умудряясь одновременно оценивать ситуацию вокруг и убеждать Граймса больше не дурить. — Она автоматизированная. Она механическая, ясно? Просто двигается туда-сюда, там никого нет, пойдем отсюда!

  
Речь Уолша заметно ускорилась, теперь и в нем безошибочно угадывалось испуганное волнение, только вот, видимо совсем не за себя и группу, а за психическое здоровье Рика. Он уже уперся локтем напарнику в грудь, несильно, но настойчиво подталкивая прочь от Центра:

  
— Брат, ты послушай меня, тут ничего вокруг, тут всё вымерло, ясно?! — он уже практически кричал, а Рик скользнул в сторону, освобождаясь от захвата, и кинулся к дверям как был — обвешанный ружьем и вещами, со всей силы несколько раз ударив по жалюзи.

  
— Рик, там никого нет!

  
Но Рик не слушал:

  
— Я знаю, что вы там! Я знаю, что вы меня слышите! Пожалуйста, мы в отчаянии! — где-то позади Шейн кричал, чтобы все скорей возвращались к машинам, но для Рика его голос звучал, как будто по другую сторону стекла. — Пожалуйста, помогите! С нами женщины, дети, еды нет, почти кончилось топливо!

  
— Там никого нет, — это была уже Лори, разумеется, она даже не пыталась оттеснить его, но это не мешало ей убеждать мужа словами.

  
— Нам больше некуда пойти! — у Рика начал срываться голос, но всё ещё продолжал умолять в камеру.

  
— Смотреть в оба! — гремел Шейн, выстраивая вооруженную часть группы полукругом для лучшей обороны, прекрасно понимая, что никуда они не уйдут, пока не удастся убедить своего дурака-напарника или уж хотя бы насильно увести. А останавливаться сам Рик явно не собирался.

  
— Если вы нас не впустите, мы погибнем! Пожалуйста!

  
— Пойдем, брат, пойдем! — Шейн крепко обхватил его поперек плеч и потащил прочь от ворот, хоть Рик и не переставал упираться.

  
— Пожалуйста!

  
— Пойдём.

  
— Пожалуйста, помогите нам! Вы убиваете нас! Вы убиваете нас! — Шейн могучим рывком в конце-концов отпихнул напарника подальше от чёртовой камеры, так что Рик даже споткнулся, с трудом удержался на ногах, но всё же выпрямился, и в этот самый момент их вдруг ослепило ярким светом открывшихся настежь ворот.

***

Рик не знал, кого именно рассчитывал увидеть внутри: остатки армии, полиции? Тех, кто мог бы отступить в здание, когда мёртвых оказалось слишком много, чтобы баррикады могли их и дальше удерживать? Внутреннюю охрану центра? Что же, их действительно встречал человек с оружием: мужчина, совсем не похожий на военного, если судить по позе и тому, как он управлялся с автоматом, выдавая, что держать такое не привык. Да уже тот факт, что дуло оружия так и оставалось направленным в пол в течение всего их словесного обмена любезностями, уже говорил о многом. Простая белая футболка и такие же безупречные штаны, больше напоминающее о медицинской форме, давали ясно понять, что-либо в институте огромные запасы одежды, либо, что еще лучше, возможности для автоматизированной стирки. В противном случае никто не смог бы целых два месяца носить белую одежду, сохранив ее первозданный вид. Рик уже не одну футболку успел превратить в половую тряпку.

  
— Есть инфицированные? — именно этим мужчина и обратил на себя внимание группы. Вопрос будто на мгновение вышиб из Граймса воздух. Он конечно же подумал о Джиме. Получается, если бы тот всё же доехал, нашёл в себе последние силы, путь к безопасности и возможному лекарству всё равно был бы закрыт? Но это… звучит, как бессмыслица.

  
— Был один… Он не выжил, — после этих слов мужчина перед ними на мгновение прикрыл глаза, но Рик так и не смог решить, было ли это признаком облегчения или наоборот, сожаления.

  
— Зачем вы здесь, что вам нужно? — наконец спросил тот, как будто Граймс не скакал долбаных пять минут, показавшихся вечностью, перед камерой, умоляя впустить их по вполне себе очевидным причинам. Но Рик ничего этого не произносит вслух и не огрызается как, на удивление, и никто другой в группе. По негласному общему соглашению они всецело доверяют эти важные первые минуты переговоров ему. Из уверенности в дипломатических способностях или же нежелания доделывать то, что он сам и начал — сейчас было не так уж и важно. Им нужна еда, безопасность, возможность помыться, медицинская помощь, в конце концов. У Рика нет сил перечислять этому человеку очевидные вещи, да и вряд ли тот этого ждал. Поэтому бывший коп попытался найти всего одно слово, которое выразило бы собой всё, и не только физические потребности:

  
— Шанс.

  
— Нынче это непозволительная роскошь, — почему-то это совсем не прозвучало как отказ.

  
— Мы знаем.

  
Мужчина на мгновение замолкает, окидывая их всех взглядом, размышляя. Когда он наконец отвечает, у Рика будто камень с души падает:

  
— Вам всем придется сдать кровь на анализ — это плата за вход.

  
— Мы согласны, — это тот самый случай, когда Рик посчитал себя вправе ответить за всех, не спрашивая разрешения и мнений.

  
Человек в белом представился как доктор Эдвин Дженнер. Он дает им минимальное время перенести вещи из машин и закрывает двери: автоматические ворота стремительно опускаются, отрезая яркий свет вестибюля от погружающейся в сумерки улицы. Им чертовски повезло, что местность не кишит мертвецами, — _пока что_ — но что-то екает у Рика в груди в тот самый момент, когда вид на асфальт, заваленный телами, деревья и аккуратный газон с дорожками оказывается окончательно от них отрезан.

  
Они все загружаются в лифт, что немного странно, учитывая размеры группы и количество их сумок и оружия, но места хватает всем, и еще остается предостаточно, хотя кабина явно не грузовая. Они всё равно стараются держаться кучнее, как стая пингвинов под напором суровой стихии, но Рик в душе рад, что группу не пришлось разделять на большее количество спусков. «Хозяин» этого места невозмутимо стоит у панели с кнопками этажей, держа автомат всё так же неправильно, будто это не оружие, а швабра, и даже не опасается поворачиваться к ним всем спиной. На довольно безобидный, но прямо-таки сочащийся недоверием вопрос Дэрила «Врачи всегда вот так со стволами бегают?», он ответил в шутливой манере:

  
— Их тут много валялось, вот я и ознакомился, — тут Дженнер перевел взгляд на детей и обратился уже к ним. — Зато вы выглядите достаточно безобидно. Кроме тебя, — Карл тут же поднял на него взгляд и, выказывая любопытство, слегка наклонил голову набок, ожидая продолжения, и «хозяин» Центра не преминул пояснить:

  
— За тобой глаз да глаз нужен.

  
Карл улыбнулся, даже хихикнул, с гордостью выпятив грудь и посмотрев на мать, как бы желая убедиться, слышала ли она, насколько высоко его оценили. Рик не мог точно сказать, когда видел в последний раз улыбку сына, тем более, такую искреннюю и веселую, но для ребенка это в любом случае было преступно долгое время назад. Мальчик радовался обычной шутке, такой, какую вполне мог бы услышать во время экскурсии по музею от местного гида. Последняя шутка, которая приходила на ум самому Рику за эти несколько дней — его собственный неуклюжий каламбур про воровство сервиза бабушки Шейна, умудрившийся протянуться во времени из нормального, привычного им мира в теперешний ад, будто стал для Граймса эдакой дверью в собственное сознание. Он сделал шаг в эту дверь со смехом над собственной незлобной дразнилкой, ожидая увидеть рядом лицо друга, и с тех пор не смеялся уже ни над чем, будь то саркастичный оклик Гленна по рации в осажденном мертвецами танке или словарные изыски Дэрила при их первой встрече, когда тот отшивал Дейла с непрошенными советами.

  
Лифт доставил их к длинному белому коридору, стены которого на беглый взгляд были отделаны чем-то похожим на матовую плитку; яркое освещение давали висящий под углом у самого потолка частые лампы-прожекторы, но на удивление этот путь не вызывал неприятные ассоциации, какие обычно возникают в подобных государственных учреждениях. У Рика так они совершенно точно могли возникнуть, учитывая, где именно начались его похождения в этом бардаке. Однако, между раскуроченным, полутемным коридором больницы, ведущим к заполненному мертвыми кафетерию и этим местом существовала огромная разница. Здесь была жизнь, и это чувствовалось не только интуитивно.

  
— Мы что, под землей? — с опаской уточнила Кэрол, разглядывая безупречный потолок. Дженнер обернулся на ходу, быстро окидывая ее профессиональным взглядом:

  
— У вас клаустрофобия?

  
— Немного.

  
— Постарайтесь не думать об этом.

  
Куда сильней хотелось думать о том, как тут не пахнет тухлятиной. Свежайший кондиционированный воздух — контраст, заметный ещё сильнее после всего нескольких метров от машин до входа в Центр, заваленных всё ещё разлагающимися трупами. Этот светлый, чистый, приятно пахнущий — потому как чистоте теперь всего-то требовалось быть самой собой, даже без дополнительных ароматизаторов, чтобы считаться приятным запахом — коридор в конце концов подвел их к проходу, практически воротам. И было сразу понятно, что они попали в ту часть здания, проход в которую в прежнее время простым обывателям был заказан.

  
Группа вышла в обширный зал с круглым островом станции для компьютеров по самому центру. Мониторы, по большей части неработающие, покоились на полукруглых белых столах, под пока выключенными лампами в кольцеобразной системе освещения, свисающей с высоченного потолка на едва заметных в полутьме крепежах. К самой платформе от дверей вёл пандус, ступив на который Дженнер тут же приказал кому-то в пустоту включить освещение. Какой-то или какому-то Вай, точно также, как велел у самого входа запереть ворота и отключить электропитание перед тем, как они все загрузились в лифт. Лампы по всему помещению загудели, медленно пробуждаясь к жизни и выводя из мрака всю комнату. Группа притормозила, опасливо оглядываясь, но разглядеть других работников Центра никому так и не удалось. Тогда-то у Рика впервые и закралась мысль, что что-то тут не так.

***

Перед ними стоял Робинзон двадцать первого века. Человек, у которого в качестве компаньона оставался только искусственный разум главного компьютера — Вай — следящего за жизнью всего Центра. Рик… не это рассчитывал тут найти, разумеется, нет, но насколько важным было количество трудящихся над лекарством учёных? Дженнер явно понимал, что делает: первым делом отвел их в небольшой зал, который раньше, очевидно, использовался для лекций. Стулья стояли ровными рядами, на доске за столом лектора всё ещё оставались записанными какие-то формулы, а непосредственно за столом сидел сам доктор Эдвин Дженнер и брал у каждого по очереди образцы крови, как профессор, принимающий экзамен. Рик и Шейн разумеется, сделали это первыми, подавая остальным в группе пример, на каком-то подсознательном уровне чувствуя необходимость _проверить_ , что никакого вреда нет, а уже потом пускать остальных. А затем, как коршуны следили за каждой процедурой, хотя, объективно говоря, какий вред мог им причинить этот человек, оставшийся тут в одиночестве? Сумасшедшим он не выглядел и не звучал, толку чем-то их заражать у него тоже не было.

  
А вот что Рику действительно до зуда хотелось узнать, так это результаты анализов. Разумеется, убедиться, что все люди в группе здоровы тоже важно, но имел ли он право такое спрашивать про кого-то, кроме собственного сына? Но всё же, когда дело касалось семьи, пускай и не напрямую, но всё же касалось, он был просто обязан узнать. Там в Атланте он без раздумий вломился в Дэрила, даже не вспомнив о предохранении, и вот теперь неизвестность и злость на собственную слепую глупость грызла Граймса не переставая. Он и хотел бы сказать, что это послужило главной причиной, по которой он с тех пор не прикасался к Лори, но настолько врать себе не получалось. Однако же, оставалось лишь облегченно вздыхать и благодарить случай, который не позволил ему совершить непростительную глупость и подвергнуть жену риску. Было стыдно думать так про Дэрила, сомневаться в нём, но высшей степенью наивности было бы полагаться на слепую веру, что всё обойдётся. Умереть из-за венерического заболевания, которое подхватил после единственной в жизни измены, в заполненном живыми плотоядными мертвецами мире — вот это ирония! Пока же оставалось только ждать и радоваться тому, что добрались хотя бы живыми. А если случай будет благосклонен, то и здоровыми тоже.

  
После сдачи крови и одного чуть не случившегося у Андреа от слабости обморока, Дженнер весьма щедро поделился с ними съестными припасами, устроил настоящий пир, который никак нельзя было назвать экономным. И, возможно, уже это должно было насторожить Рика. Но он хотел расслабиться хотя бы чуть-чуть.

***

Господь сотворил — не то чтобы Рик был сильно верующим человеком, но иначе объяснить существование подобного просто невозможно — Господь совершенно точно сотворил спагетти с соусом болоньезе. Он передал их в дар людям, чтобы много десятков столетий спустя это чудо, разогретое в коммунальной микроволновке на кухне ЦКЗ до идеально горячего состояния, нашло последний приют в наверняка усохшем вдвое после комы желудке Рика Граймса. И это было хорошо. Вкусно. Так же вкусно, как и запивать богатый мясной вкус небольшими глотками красного вина. И то и дело ловить на себе взгляды Дэрила, не озаботившегося поиском бокала. Диксон предпочёл забрать себе одному целую бутылку Беринджера, и то бродил за границей освещенного круга стола, точно дикий зверь, не желающий приближаться к костру, то усаживался на край столешницы, прикладывая горлышко к тонким губам, опираясь одной рукой о край ящика так, чтоб можно было в полной мере насладиться видом его бессовестно широких плеч. Он внимательно, но ненавязчиво следит за тем как Рик ест, разговаривает и смеется с остальными, и даже после того как Карл начинает клянчить свой первый в жизни глоток алкоголя, переводя на себя всё внимание отца, не ощущать на себе взгляд Диксона просто невозможно. Он немного непонятный, но не враждебный, поэтому Граймс совсем не против оказаться под прицелом серо-голубых глаз, но гораздо больше его радует тот факт, что вся группа расслаблена, пьяна достаточно, чтобы веселиться, но не заходя за ту грань, после которой Кэрол и София стали бы чувствовать себя некомфортно. Что Дэрил, Гленн и Ти-Дог явно завязали дружбу после вылазки в Атланту: то самое чувство товарищества, которое позволяло им подначивать друг друга, будто давние приятели, и горланить тосты.

  
Дженнер, впрочем, сидит не у самого стола, как бы _рядом_ с ними, но не _среди_ них, далёкий, судя по взгляду, от этого места, и тот факт, что Рик всё ещё замечает подобные вещи даже среди всеобщего веселья, дает бывшему копу возможность на мгновение погордиться собой. Предлагая тост в честь хозяина этого места как их общую благодарность, он надеется вернуть мужчину из задумчивости, но, быть может, лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что, по крайней мере, до этого самого момента, терпения го замечательного напарника Шейна Уолша хватало, чтобы не трогать учёного.

  
— Когда же вы расскажете, что, чёрт побери, здесь произошло? Все остальные врачи, которые должны были разобраться в том, что случилось. Где они? — в отличие от присутствующих за столом и вокруг него, и несмотря на собственный далеко не пустующий бокал, Шейн не был ни опьяневшим, ни даже сколь-нибудь расслабленным. Хорошее настроение тоже не спешило его посещать. Он нервно потирал ножку бокала, будто бы разглядывая на просвет плескавшуюся в нём жидкость, на деле же не испытывая к этому никакого интереса.

  
— Мы всё-таки празднуем, Шейн, — вмешался Рик. Вопреки собственным желаниям, он вдруг понял, что уже стоит, что уже куда более трезв, чем был всего минуту назад, и вытирает с губ несуществующий соус от спагетти прямо пальцами, прекрасно чуя, к чему дело идёт. — Это может подождать…

  
Но _Шейн_ ждать не может, у него буквально зудит разузнать всё немедленно, и, будь Рик на его месте, быть может он вёл бы себя точно так же, ведь тогда у него имелись бы на эту дотошность моральные силы. Но чего бы он совершенно точно НЕ сделал, так это не стал бы спрашивать учёного при всех. Группе совершенно необязательно знать, что тут произошло, они НЕ ХОТЕЛИ этого знать, по крайней мере сейчас, только-только придя в себя после дня, показавшегося вечностью, наполненной постоянным ожиданием кошмара.

  
— Эй, секундочку. Мы же за этим сюда пришли, так? Это была _твоя_ идея, — Уолш не может не ткнуть, хотя они даже друг на друга во время этого «спора» не смотрят, и если это такой способ небольшой мести, то он действенный, пусть и нечестный. Если месть вообще бывает честной. — Найти ответы на все вопросы! Вместо этого мы нашли его, — он тихо фыркнул, небрежно указал большим пальцем в сторону Дженнера, и только потом многозначительно посмотрел на него. — Одного. Почему так?

  
Тот, к счастью, нисколько не смущен требовательным, даже несколько обвиняющим тоном, и рассказывает о произошедшем без чрезмерной трагичности, но с заметным чувством скорби. Однако, даже этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы все притихли и хотя бы на мгновение резко протрезвели. Тяжело сохранять веселость после рассказа о волне самоубийств.

  
После этого сидеть за столом дольше, разумеется, ни у кого уже желания не было, поэтому Дженнер устроил небольшой обход по пригодным для жизни помещениям, возглавляя группу, торопящуюся за ним по коридору, точно выводок утят. Узкий, длинный коридор, не лишенный, тем не менее, атмосферы уюта, вмещал целую вереницу дверей, правда, только по одной стороне.

  
По словам Дженнера, большая часть здания оставалась обесточенной, включая жилые помещения, но даже то, что они сейчас видели, вполне тянуло на весьма приличную гостиницу, и жаловаться на диваны и кушетки вместо кроватей уж точно никто не собирался. Но ничто, даже наличие комнаты отдыха, которой больше всего обрадовались дети, не вызвало такой бури восторгов, как упоминание о душе с горячей водой. Хоть Дженнер и велел слишком не увлекаться с купанием, потому как нагрев тоже требовал расхода электричества, сдержать радость было крайне сложно. Гленн, моментально позабыв о чрезмерном количестве выпитого алкоголя, расцвел, как ребенок в ожидании Рождества.

  
Уступить очередь настоящим детям ему всё же пришлось, но что такое ожидание в несколько минут по сравнению с несколькими месяцами купания исключительно в озере, да и то не каждый день?  
Рик же не торопится в душ под объятья горячей воды и жены — Лори наверняка будет не против вымыться вместе, в конце концов, их же попросили быть экономными. Хотя совместное мытье — довольно глупое прикрытие, когда всем понятно, что пара в такой ситуации в последнюю очередь будет думать о том, чтобы побыстрее закончить. Нет, Рика это не привлекало. Во всяком случае, уж точно не с Лори, но дальше этой мысли он запрещал себе, даже пьяному, заходить. Со всеобщим вниманием, сместившимся в сторону возбужденного ожидания своей очереди в ванную, распаковкой вещей по комнатам, трудно было придумать лучшую возможность, чтобы переговорить с Дженнером наедине. Убедившись, что Шейн занят своими делами и не помешает, Рик отправился в зал с компьютерами, рассчитывая найти там учёного. В крайнем случае, его можно будет дождаться, коротая время с недопитой бутылкой вина, которую Граймс умыкнул из кухни. Он не стал брать еще и бокал, решив последовать примеру Диксона. В конце концов, у него была чертовски трудная неделя, вряд ли кто-то станет упрекать его в неизысканности поведения.

  
Учёный оказался на месте — вводил какие-то данные за одним из компьютеров. Будь Рик сейчас полностью трезв, возможно у него возникли бы некоторые трудности с озвучиванием интересующего деликатного вопроса. Ему бы пришлось переключаться на свое рабочее, копское мышление, которое хоть по-настоящему никогда его и не оставляло, потому что было второй натурой, но всё же в данном случае несколько пасовало. Он не постеснялся бы спрашивать про результаты анализов, пусть даже и таких, если б дело касалось исключительно его и Лори. Но вся соль была в секрете, грязном секрете, который со временем жег всё сильнее и сильнее, как спрятанный в кармане уголёк. Хоть и непонятно было, с чего бы ему чувствовать себя напустившим лужу в коридоре щенком перед совершенно посторонним человеком, как будто его мнение, осуждение или не осуждения имели хоть какое-то значение. К счастью, алкоголь всё это стирал. Рик прямо спросил и Дженнер ему прямо ответил. И радость и облегчение приятно грели живот, но ровно до тех пор, пока мысли Граймса, избавившись от одной докучливой проблемы ни понеслись галопом к другой. И, опять же, из-за алкоголя его проклятый язык понёсся следом. Вроде, на бытовом уровне это работало: рассказать свои беды незнакомцу, и станет лучше. Рику ли было не знать — по долгу службы ему часто приходилось становиться таким вот незнакомцем. А Дженнер, вроде как, и не совсем незнакомец теперь. Он их спаситель, и Рик ему вечно будет благодарен. Дженнер совсем не пьян — он и капли в рот с их приходом не брал, однако общается с перебравшим Граймсом, уже прижавшимся спиной к одному из столов, игнорируя все стулья, уважительно, на равных. Не как с ребенком, которого надо уговорить пойти спать. Он не может быть уверен, что этот разговор не сотрется у собеседника из памяти с приходом утра и похмелья, однако всё равно рассказывает, почему именно их впустил. И его слова вгрызаются в самую душу: мольбы Рика там у входа напомнили Эдвину о собственной ситуации. О том, каково это — обращаться в камеру в дикой надежде, что на том конце кто-то есть, и неизменно не получать ответа по непонятной причине. Лучше бы уж там и вправду совсем никому не быть, чем быть каким-то ублюдкам, просто решившим не впускать, наплевав на твою жизнь. Ублюдкам, уже перестроившимся за два месяца с обычной цивилизованной жизни на эгоистичное выживание.

  
«Вы в порядке?» — спрашивает Дженнер, и нет, Рик нихрена не в порядке, эта их открывшаяся похожесть будто прорывает в нём что-то окончательно, и Граймс уже не старается удержать то, что накопилось в мыслях, отравляя их, как самый настоящий яд:

  
— Вы не знаете, каково это. Вы не представляете, каково там. Думаете, что знаете, но даже не имеете представления, — в нём говорит отчаяние, слабое и омерзительное, ему надо выйти, чтобы раны смогли затянуться и зажить. — Мы бы там погибли. Это был лишь вопрос времени. Их там слишком много. Мой мальчик… и моя жена… я никогда… Я никогда не говорил им, что думаю на самом деле. Даже не намекал, просто. просто держал в себе и вел всех дальше, понимаете? Просто держал внутри, вёл всех.

  
«Всё будет хорошо», сказал ему Дженнер. Целых два раза сказал. И Рик, пьяный, сидящий на полу, всей душой ему поверил.

***

Бьющие под напором струи горячей воды оказались настоящим блаженством для усталых, уже начавших ныть мышц. В последний раз возможность по-настоящему насладиться душем выдалась ему в родном полицейском участке, и теперь он особенно хорошо понимал тогдашние чувства Моргана и Дуэйна. Петь и пританцовывать, правда, совсем не хотелось. Он неторопливо покачивался, опустив голову и закрыв глаза, позволяя воде творить свою магию над усталым телом.

  
В какой-то момент, сквозь ленивую дымку опьянения, Рик вдруг смог идентифицировать то странное, но удивительно знакомое чувство, охватившее его тело бодрящим покалыванием, будто обещанием, предвкушением чего-то еще даже более приятного, чем чистая, горячая вода. В его нетрезвой голове воспоминания о подобных ощущениях наконец-то смогли соотнестись с причиной их возникновения, которой оказался отнюдь не алкоголь. Это было куда лучше алкоголя, Рик теперь точно знал — всё дело в том, что на него смотрят. Смотрят с голодным желанием, и ничего удивительного в том, что он, даже с учетом выпитого, не сразу сумел припомнить, когда в последний раз такое происходило. Безбожно давно, еще в прошлой жизни. Увы, пускай Дженнер и обрадовал его вестями о том, что все члены группы здоровы, и даже известных науке инфекций ни у кого нет, а значит его личная причина не притрагиваться к жене больше не актуальна, Рик просто-напросто не горел желанием срочно наверстывать свое воздержание. Он не мог. И, чёрт побери, об этом-то уж точно подумает завтра, на трезвую голову. Может быть. У него всё ещё осталась последняя отговорка для Лори. Быть может она пришла просто, чтобы потереть ему спинку и проследить, чтоб нерадивый муж не поскользнулся и не приложился головой об кафель. Уже мысленно подбирая подходящие для мягкого отказал слова, Рик медленно повернул голову ко входу в душевую, да так и замер, наткнувшись взглядом на стоявшего там Диксона.

  
Дэрил опирался о косяк закрытой двери — на первый взгляд, расслабленно, но в его плечах угадывалось нервное напряжение — и прикладывался к горлышку винной бутылки, делая небольшие глотки. Но вот его глаза… У Рика по спине прошел бодрящий холодок. Так смотрят на добычу: оценивающе, внимательно, и эта острота не притупилась даже несмотря на то, что глаза охотника не были как следует сфокусированы из-за выпитого. Имелась в них и некоторая задумчивость, будто мужчина сомневался в чем-то. Но ни разу за время этой игры в гляделки смущенно не потупился. На удивление, впервые став объектом столь откровенного мужского внимания, Рик не испытал стыда или неприятного ощущения уязвимости. Совсем напротив, гордость окатила его, точно приливная волна, и, кажется, слегка ударила в голову, заставляя действовать согласно появившейся уверенности.

  
— Так и будешь смотреть? — да, это была откровенная провокация, ведь те же самые слова Дэрил произнес всего сутки назад, и наверняка еще не забыл, к чему они их обоих привели. Но Рику это показалось крайне остроумным способом завязать сейчас разговор.

  
Диксон быстро оправился, очевидно, тоже на мгновение вспомнив тот день, потом отмер, сделал еще один быстрый глоток и, с влажным звуком отняв горлышко от губ, поставил бутылку на пол рядом с дверью. А затем, так и не прервав их зрительный контакт, потянулся одной рукой к пуговице штанов. Он никуда не торопился, заставляя Рика выбирать, куда ему сильней всего хотелось направить глаза: упиваться тем жаром, что плескался в серо-голубых озерах Дэрила или же жадно следить за тем, как загрубевшие рабочие пальцы ловко пропихивают металлическую широкую шляпку пуговицы в петельку, а затем справляются с молнией и резко подпихивают ткань вниз, заставляя штаны упасть неаккуратной кучей в ногах.

  
Он прошел к кабинке уже знакомой Рику непринужденной походкой и нырнул под поток воды, будто под настоящий дождь: запрокинув голову, закрыв глаза и приоткрыв губы, будто ничего приятней в жизни быть не могло. Он снова был в своей слегка растянутой у ворота майке: той самой, в которой впервые появился перед Риком, в которой потом отправился в Атланту. Той самой… Рик до сих пор помнил как мял эту ткань в кулаке, прижимая Диксона к столу. Сейчас она уже полностью намокла, лишь усиляя иллюзия настоящего дождя, и Дэрил не выказывал в связи с этим никаких признаков дискомфорта и желания раздеться полностью. А Рик не собирался ему напоминать. Было что-то особенно будоражащее в его частичной наготе и том, как полувозбужденный член выглядывал из-под майки, слегка приподнимая ткань.

  
Дэрил наконец опускает голову и отряхивается, как собака, хоть это и напрасное занятие — душ всё ещё работает. Рик невольно отступил на пару шагов, упираясь спиной в стенку, желая разглядеть эту картину полностью. Диксон откидывает ладонью налипшие на лоб волосы, а для Рика это будто длится на несколько растянутых мгновений дольше, как в замедленной съемке. Он даже не сразу замечает, что приоткрыл в немом восторге рот, пока Дэрил решительно ни подается навстречу, требовательно получая свой поцелуй.

  
Это одновременно и шок, и облегчение, потому что маловероятно получить настолько хорошее отношение от человека, которому ты уже дважды приставлял к голове пистолет, однако только посмотрите на них двоих сейчас! Рик сделал было попытку прерваться и попробовать извиниться (не только за столь очевидные вещи), прежде, чем продолжать их увлекательнейшее занятие, но Дэрил лишь недовольно пробурчал, прежде чем вновь неумело впиться ему в губы, сильнее обвивая руками и прижимая к себе:

  
— Не ссы, ничего я не подхватил от вашей шайки-лейки… Этот хер ученый сказал…

  
Рик собирался возмутиться по поводу очевидного нелестного отзыва про собственный брак, но настойчивые губы и язык Дэрила моментально его отвлекли. И если его собственный член до этого начинал подавать признаки заинтересованности от того, что видел и чувствовал его хозяин, то сказанная…да, любовником, фраза разбудила небольшой, но быстро разгорающийся пожар. Напополам со стыдом. Дэрил мучился теми же страхами, но преодолел неловкость (похоже, тоже при помощи алкоголя) и спросил про результаты анализов. Рик не мог сейчас сформулировать по этому поводу никаких четких мыслей — лишь чувствовал совершенно дурацкое удовольствие. Он сжал волосы у Дэрила на затылке, добиваясь от мужчины стона, и резко развернул их тела, приперев любовника к стенке. Тот был вовсе не против смены положения, но вот оказался не согласен, чуть ли не зарычав от возмущения, когда Рик прервал поцелуй и попытался повернуть его к себе спиной:

  
— Хэй, что ты?..

  
Но Рик только тшикнул на него, успокаивающе поглаживая по бокам и пояснице:

  
— Тшшш… Ты же мыться собирался, разве нет?

  
Диксон хмыкнул и заметно расслабился, позволяя партнеру потянуться за флаконом с гелем для душа:

  
— Майка остаётся на месте, — опьянение ни капли не повлияло на его способность звучать угрожающе.

  
— С ней мне даже больше нравится, — отозвался Рик, уже намыливая мочалку. Не то чтобы он имел хоть какое-то представление, как именно ему нравится, ведь для этого для начала необходимо было… опробовать все варианты, но ему хотелось одновременно пошутить, разрядить атмосферу — что и говори, даже гепотетическая вероятность, что кто-то их услышит или увидит, придавала некую остроту — и дать Дэрилу знать, что он его услышал и понял, даже в не совсем трезвом состоянии.

  
По душевой вместе с паром расползался ненавязчивый цитрусовый запах геля, пены от которого получалось так много, что Рик не без удовольствия позволил излишкам свободно падать Дэрилу на поясницу. Тот стоял, упираясь руками в стенку кабины, опустив голову и изогнувшись красивой дугой, как он это умел, вынуждая Рика сглотнуть вдруг резко заполнившую пересохший рот слюну. Его вдруг посетила шальная мысль, возможность воплотить которую перевешивала даже угрозу вполне реальной перспективы получить от Диксона по зубам.

  
Дэрил, такой послушный и доверчивый — потому что вообще позволил стоять у себя за спиной, теперь-то Рик это понимал — принимал заботливые прикосновения с удовольствием, признаки которого далеко не каждый мог бы заметить. Чуткие пальцы копа уверенно проходились с мочалкой по его бокам, животу, низу спины и бедрам, временами переключаясь на руки, рождая за собой едва видимые подрагивания мышц и мимолетно сбитое дыхание. Это… ничем не напоминало Дэрилу процесс мытья, он бы в жизни не назвал так то, что сейчас между ними происходило. Да, Рик действовал довольно быстро, насколько это позволяла пьяная координация движений, хоть это было знакомым для охотника, который всю жизнь и не знал, как это — наслаждаться водными процедурами, тратить на них больше времени, чем было необходимо. В доме Диксонов попусту тратить время было чревато.

  
Рука Рика не державшая мочалку лаской метнулась под майку, лизнув мимолетным прикосновением шершавых пальцев по соскам, затем вернулась к животу, сделав там круг почета и постепенно начала сползать ниже — к паху. Сам Граймс в это время неуклюже выцеловывал какой-то узор у Дэрила на плечах и загривке, и чуть не получил затылком по носу, когда одновременно взял член любовника в руку и плавно, благодаря пене ввел в него палец. Внезапная сильная стимуляция с двух сторон заставила Дэрила вскинуть голову и хрипло вскрикнуть, но, по счастью, Рик оказался всё ещё достаточно проворным, чтоб уклониться вовремя.

  
Впрочем, он практически сразу же отстранился, улыбнувшись на то как Дэрил чуть ли не захныкал. Мочалка в какой-то момент упала в поддон душа, уже позабытая и ненужная. Рик опустился на колени — ох и заставят же они его об этом пожалеть позже! — в восхищении поглаживая ноги своего любовника. Потемневшие от воды мягкие волоски ласкали кожу пальцев, но Рик лишь мимолетно отметил это, всецело сосредоточившись совсем на другом. Дэрил, видимо, почувствовав его взгляд, догадливо расставил ноги шире, моментально залившись краской по самые уши. Он не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь привыкнуть к такому бесстыдному вниманию, да и стоит ли это вообще делать, ведь повторения ему никто не обещал. Просто сегодня звёзды удачно сложились.

  
Рик и в прошлый раз оценил красоту диксоновской задницы, но теперь, когда особо торопиться не требовалось, ему хотелось уделить ей больше внимания. Он с наслаждением мял упругую плоть в ладонях, стараясь запомнить сразу всё: как чувствуется чужая кожа под пальцами, её цвет, как идеальна форма, так удобно ложащаяся в руку, милейшие звуки, которые Дэрил уже не старается сдерживать. Рик сильнее сжал пальцы, заворожено наблюдая как они сильнее утопают в мягких ягодицах, и понадеялся, что после этого останутся синяки. То уже знакомое желание заклеймить, пометить Диксона пробудилось с новой силой, будь то шлепок, укус или засос. Неизвестно, как сам Дэрил отнесется к этой затее, но Рик смел полагать, что если правильно выбрать место, чтобы никто из посторонних не увидел следы, сильных возражений возникнуть не должно. Это был бы еще один их секрет, вполне себе безобидный и маленький по сравнению с основным. От мыслей о том, как Дэрил будет ходить с полученными от него синяками на заднице, на Рика накатило такое возбуждение, что он тихо зашипел, прикусив губу. Он уже более нетерпеливо привычным жестом развел в стороны ягодицы любовника, и на короткое время замер, вспоминая и смакуя знание, что уже тут бывал. Это принадлежит ему. Дэрил целый день в Атланте, а затем в лагере ходил и работал всё ещё ощущая его фантомное присутствие. Мылся в озере, наверняка прикасаясь к себе. И сейчас его отверстие заметно подрагивало, выдавая смущение и возбуждение хозяина. Быть может и его голову заполнили воспоминания. Но Рик предпочел бы, чтобы Дэрил целиком и полностью сосредоточился на настоящем. Он не задумываясь облизнулся и поудобней устроился, стоя лишь на одном колене. А потом подался вперед и долго, обстоятельно провел языком от мошонки до копчика.

  
Дэрил вскрикнул удивленно, непонимающе. Какого чёрта долбанутый Граймс делает?! Он дёрнулся было, но коп держал крепко, не возражая, чтобы партнер извивался, но не давая абсолютно никакого шанса удрать. Язык, горячий и юркий, еще пару раз провел длинную дорожку снизу вверх, заставляя Дэрила содрогаться от щекотки, а затем полностью сосредоточился на его отверстии. Граймс будто бы вознамерился свести его с ума. И если всего мгновение назад Дэрилу казалось, что щекотание яиц — настоящая извращенная пытка, то теперь он полностью пересмотрел свои взгляды на жизнь. У него больше не было никаких сил сдерживать свои стоны, но по крайней мере так они заглушали непотребные звуки, издаваемые Граймсом. Его чёртов язык оказался способен не только сыпать заманчивыми обещаниями помощи и безопасности, и почему-то это удивляло не настолько сильно, насколько могло бы. В этом омуте благопристойности оказались такие дикие черти, о которых Дэрил и не подозревал. Граймс всё никак не отставал от него, присосался, будто клещ, и в какой-то момент добавил к языку и палец, уверенно погружая его в уже успевшее стать податливым тело, однако же не задевая того самого волшебного места, от прикосновений к которому Дэрил терял рассудок. Это раздражало и заставляло ерзать и выгибаться уже не из стыдливого желания уйти от непристойных ласк, а напротив настойчиво подаваться навстречу, требуя большего. К первому пальцу добавился второй, но даже тогда Рик не поспешил давать Дэрилу то, о чем он беззвучно умолял. Возможно, подонок просто хочет добиться от него слов — тут Дэрил не был уверен, но что еще тут можно было подумать? И, чёрт, он даже себе не позволит додумать эту мысль до конца, но перспектива озвучить собственные желания, _попросить о них_ , возбуждала его до такой степени, что уже полностью вставший член истекал бы смазкой, если б вода из душа её не смывала. Мелкие капли стекали по его спине к пояснице, более особо не задерживаясь из-за насквозь мокрой майки, переливались по бокам, как маленькие водопады. Часть из них сразу ниспадала на пол, часть сначала собиралась в один ручеек у живота, нещадно щекоча при падении несчастный член Дэрила. Пальцы, ни на мгновение не замирая, заставляли его отверстие работать: то просто трахали, разогревая, то расходились в стороны, будто ножницы, растягивая и проверяя, насколько он готов. И этот проклятущий язык всё ещё был рядом с ними.

  
Чувствуя, что на очередном толчке к действу собрался присоединиться третий палец, Дэрил невольно сжался. Ему не было страшно или больно, просто этот момент _заполнения_ был слишком… слишком. Слишком много ощущений, и физических и эмоциональных, да и к этому моменту он уже будто не до конца владел собственным телом, то и дело сотрясаясь от обострившейся чувствительности.  
Рик, видя, что Диксон уже поплыл, быстро привел его в чувства прикусив за ягодицу — несильно, но ощутимо. Дэрил вскрикнул и дернулся, но зато отвлекся, моментально пропустив в себя уже три пальца. Рик продолжил растягивать его, тихо, глупо хихикая под доносящиеся сверху маты. Впрочем, звучали они совсем не злобно, Дэрил будто бы даже и сам чуть не рассмеялся, по крайней мере сдерживаемая улыбка слышалась в его хриплом голосе, когда он наконец пробормотал, ниже опуская голову и стараясь разглядеть Граймса у себя промеж ног:

  
— Давай уже, заебал!

  
— Уже? — хохотнул Рик, едва не получив в ответ пяткой в бок. В долгу он не остался — не сдерживаясь, звонко шлепнул реднека по заднице и поднялся на ноги, слегка крякнув от протестующе занывших коленей, и наконец навалился на Диксона. Дэрил позволил весу копа накрыть себя, убрал руки, прижимаясь к стенке душа щекой и грудью. По телу понеслись мурашки, когда прохладный мокрый пластик коснулся разгоряченной кожи, пробирая даже сквозь майку рождая контраст, который Дэрил не отказался бы испытывать снова и снова. В противовес этому холоду был Рик — горячий, живой, нетерпеливый. Теперь в него толкались совсем не пальцы, но Дэрил сразу расслабился и облегченно вздохнул, закрыв глаза и разок специально стукнувшись лбом об стенку душа. Этот мужчина его просто уничтожил. И что теперь делать? Как жить в этой норе под землей, сидя друг у друга на головах? Зная, что Граймс раз за разом будет выбирать не его? Дэрил еще раз стукнулся, уже сильнее, только теперь не от чувства восторженного счастья, а от злости.

  
— Хэй! — Граймс крепко взял его за волосы и снова заставил прижаться к стене щекой, не позволяя двигать головой, крепко поцеловал в висок и теснее прижал к себе, придерживая под живот, тут же найдя размеренный темп для толчков. — Вот так… — тихо бормотал он, до неправильного нежно потираясь носом об острую скулу. — Хочешь боли? Я дам.

  
— Заткнись, — прошипел Дэрил, за что в следующее мгновение получил резкий укус в плечо и всхлипнул. Он двинулся бедрами навстречу движениям Рика, хоть места для этого было и не так, чтобы много, наслаждаясь контрастом боли и возбуждения. Это, чёрт побери, было несправедливо, Граймс знал, что и когда ему нужно — хоть Дэрил и в толк не мог взять, осознает ли это сам мужчина — и не только обещал, но и выполнял обещание. Они оба вряд ли продержатся долго, всё же алкоголь и прелюдия уже практически подвели их к порогу, за которым ждали заполненные блаженством мгновения абсолютного счастья. Но Дэрил старался не думать о разрядке. Хотел её, жаждал, и вместе с тем боялся. Он уже знал, что будет после секунд беспамятства. Накатившая волной апатия и ночь, проведенная в одиночестве.

  
Рик горячо дышал прямо над ухом, переходя на короткие стоны, льющаяся на них вода, которую они так и не потрудились выключить, уже начинала остывать. Или быть может это их тела так быстро накалялись. Их общие стоны сплетались вместе, Рик двигался резко, ритмично, с каждым толчком елозя грудью Дэрила по прозрачной стенке. Жаль, что там за ней не было зеркала, наверняка это был бы самый развратный вид, который Диклон когда-либо имел возможность лицезреть. Ему мучительно хотелось притронуться к себе, но по какой-то причине еще в прошлый раз данный Риком запрет на это, останавливал его. Оставалось лишь сладко кричать от насилия над тем самым чувствительным местом внутри, от прикосновений к которому искры рассыпались по нервам, от чувства заполненности и крепких, но нежных рук на собственном теле, которым невозможно было не подчиниться.

  
Рик вдруг захрипел, судорожно сам обхватил ладонью член любовника, и задвигал рукой в такт собственным ускорившимся толчкам в податливую мягкость чужого тела. Дэрил уперся рукой в стенку (не в силах разогнуть локоть — тесно, да и Граймс слишком тяжело навалился), беспомощно скребя пальцами по пластику и протяжно застонал. Он хотел бы продержаться подольше, но у Рика на сей счет были свои планы: он столкнул Диксона в оргазм первым, последовав за ним буквально после двух последних толчков, не сумев сдержаться после того как его член начало ритмично сжимать содрогающееся в судорогах блаженства тело.

***

Они простояли под водой еще какое-то время, остывая и приходя в себя. Рик уткнулся лбом Дэрилу в плечо, желая лишь остаться так подольше, а потом вместе пойти спать. Когда достаточно опавший член сам выскользнул, обрывая момент их единения, Граймс, несмотря на то, что его слегка покачивало от усталости и опьянения, собрался было поступить так, как и хотел бы в самый первый раз: вымыть своего любовника, убедиться, что ему хорошо и комфортно. Но Дэрил не дал ему этим заняться, тут же развернувшись к нему лицом. Он прижался спиной к стенке, моментально стирая все те фигуры, что его тело вырисовало на забрызганной каплями воды и пены поверхности.

  
— Я сам, — сказал он, забирая у Рика баночку геля. — А ты иди. Тебя ждут уже.

  
Рик замер, нахмурился. Какого чёрта? Зачем его кому-то ждать, он же уже обо всех позаботился, убедился, что все в безопасности, сыты и здоровы. А сейчас хотел позаботиться о Дэриле. Но реднек даже с места не сдвинулся, очевидно, ожидая, когда Граймс свалит.

  
— Дэрил…

  
— Заткнись, — перебил его Диксон. Впрочем, опять беззлобно. Но всё равно было в его голосе что-то глубоко неправильное. — Вали уже давай к своей…семье. Мне домыться надо, и так уже вода холодная.

  
— Я не хочу валить туда, — спокойно ответил Граймс, стараясь смотреть ему прямо в глаза, хоть сфокусироваться и было немного сложновато.

  
Диксон удивленно изогнул бровь и фыркнул:

  
— Упрямый сукин сын. Всё равно вали давай, не напялился на меня ещё?! — с каждым словом, он будто заводился всё больше и больше, шагнув вдруг к Рику навстречу, моментально оказавшись в его личном пространстве, правда, совсем не по той причине, по которой Граймсу хотелось бы. — Всю душу мне вытрепал, сука! Какого хера ты мне на голову свалился?! Я, блядь, не педик, понятно тебе?! Да я даже с бабами ни разу, а ты заявился, сраный ковбой на сраном коне, сделал со мной это, теперь из башки тебя хер выгонишь!

  
Он всё наступал, толкая Рика в грудь, отчего тот всё отшатывался и отшатывался в сторону двери, чудом не поскальзываясь на мокром полу, пораженно хлопая глазами, не зная даже, как прервать этот поток слов Диксона.

  
— Вали к своей жёнушке, счастливый семьянин, пока она тебя искать не пошла! — на этих словах Граймс всё же перехватил его руки, но не затеял борьбу, а сам Дэрил не попытался вырваться. Он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел Диксону в глаза, то ли извиняясь, что было совсем уж омерзительно, то ли умоляя, и в сторону этого варианта Дэрил запрещал себе думать вообще. Он не мог больше смотреть копу в эти его пронзительные омуты — стыдливо потупился и закуси губу. Рик едва заметно кивнул, подобрал свою одежду, особо не торопясь оделся и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Дэрил еще несколько мгновений стоял, как окаменевший, затем быстро заперся и вернулся в душ. Он стоял там, позволяя прохладной воде литься прямо на макушку, стараясь прочувствовать каждый маленький дискомфорт в теле, сосредоточиться на них и не дать мыслям отклоняться больше никуда. Он наконец-то стянул свою майку, быстро, небрежно выжал и швырнул на пол. Ткань приземлилась с показавшимся оглушительным мокрым шлепком.

***

Рик прекрасно знал, где хочет сейчас быть, но понятия не имел, как туда попасть. Несмотря на то, что группа заняла комнаты, которые все, как одна, выходили в прямой, словно стрела, коридор, за всей суматохой Граймс не успел поинтересоваться, где разместилась его собственная семья, и не уследил, какую комнату облюбовал Дэрил. Он пожал плечами и принял единственное логичное сейчас по его мнению решение: проверить каждую дверь, пока не найдет нужную. За первой слышались не самые приятные в мире звуки — кого-то явно рвало — и тихий мужской голос, так что Рик благоразумно посчитал, что следует пройти дальше. Вторая оказалась заперта, и он не стал туда ломиться. Третья открылась, но внутри было темно, постель не разобрана, да и сколько-либо знакомых вещей нигде не валялось. Уж арбалет бы Рик даже в пьяном состоянии точно заметил. Он уже размечтался было, как упадёт носом прямиком в пахнущий Дэрилом спальный мешок, как хозяин этого мешка наконец вернется из душа, свежий и расслабленный, как можно будет обнять его и снова заснуть, уткнувшись в шею… потому что он пьян, а пьяным хочется ласки и за это с них взятки гладки, можно не вдаваться в долгие разъяснения или разбираться в отношениях.

  
Но, увы, за следующей дверью не одинокий спальник и арбалет, а уютно обустроенное место: Карл спит на узком диване, а на полу двойной надувной матрас с их привычным постельным бельем, и Лори, которая не поворачивается, когда Рик, стараясь не шуметь, заходит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь. Свет в комнате не потушен — очевидно, они ждали возвращение главы семейства, да так и заснули, и даже пьяная возня Рика у двери, грохот пряжки его ремня и попытки не споткнуться обо что-нибудь, никого не будят, что очень красноречиво говорит о том, насколько же все устали и как велико облегчение от чувства безопасности, найденного в этом месте.

  
Граймс выключает свет и наконец-то неуклюже практически падает на матрас — именно так, как и мечтал, только вот руки сжимают в объятьях хрупкую фигуру жены, а не широкие диксоновские плечи. Почувствовав прикосновение, Лори, завернутая в тонкое одеяло, как в кокон, тут же повернулась к нему, и тут стало ясно, что она совсем не спала. Она плакала, и теперь тихие всхлипывания больше ничто не могло заглушить. У Рика защемило сердце при виде её покрасневших глаз и того как жена кутается в свое одеяло, будто оно могло скрыть её от всех страхов мира.

  
— Нам не нужно больше бояться, — Рик очень надеялся, что опьянение не помешает уверенности в его голосе приободрить Лори. — Мы здесь в безопасности.

  
Он гладил её по волосам и щекам, поцеловал в лоб, успокаивая, стараясь поделиться чувством комфорта. Да, за прошедшие сутки он часто на нее злился, был ранен недостаточной поддержкой, но сейчас, в данный момент, не было ничего важнее, чем держать её в объятьях и обещать, что всё будет хорошо. Потому что всё действительно теперь всё будет замечательно, они в безопасности. А про Дэрила… об этом он подумает утром. Времени теперь предостаточно.


End file.
